The Heart of a Woman
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: She was bound by magic to the man she hated most, she was bound by magic to the most…the most annoying and insufferable man she had ever met… But she could not deny the fact that he was hot. And she had the one thing that every girl in school wanted.
1. Prolouge

**The Heart of a Woman Will Never be Found in the Arms of a Man**

**Prologue **

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

Hermione Granger was full of white-hot anger and she was seeing blood. Damn Malfoy. She knew he was a total asshole. But she never knew that he had a heart. Hermione was being forced into something that she wanted nothing to do with. There was no way out of it, no way whatsoever. She was bound by magic to the man she hated most, she was bound by magic to the most…the most annoying and insufferable man she had ever met…

But she could not deny the fact that he was hot.

And she had the one thing that every girl in school wanted.

She was going to die…


	2. Different Worlds

Today was just a regular day, nothing special…Hermione thought as she brushed her teeth. She wiped her mouth and looked into the foggy mirror. Her long, wet hair clung to her shoulders and was dripping down her back into the fluffy white towel wrapped around her warm body. She smiled…she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today. She had to go a week early…she was Head Girl. She was to meet the Head Boy and discover her new sleeping arrangements. Apparently, she wasn't going back to the bed she'd been living in for the past 6 years of her life-the best 6 years of her life. A snowy white owl pecked on her window. Hermione wrapped her towel tighter around her and rushed to let Hedwig in. She held her leg out for Hermione. There was a scroll of parchment attached. She gingerly removed the letter.

Hermione-

_Congratulations on making Head Girl! I'll see you on the train on the 1__st__. _

_Harry_

Hermione stared at the short letter...maybe he was at Ron's and he just wanted to say 'Congrats…' she turned the parchment over.

P.S, Ron says hi and congrats

And Ginny says hi and congrats and to give you her love.

Fred and George say that they have a gift ready for you on the first day of classes.

That made her smile. Hermione sat on her bed and brushed her long, now drying hair out. There was no more frizziness to her hair anymore; it was just soft and smooth…and she made a potion that made it longer. There were rules against underage magic, but there were no rules against potions. She just had to go to Diagon Ally. A couple times.

She walked to her closet and carefully chose her outfit. It was still August, meaning it was still pretty warm outside. She decided on a dark red tank top and black shorts. She had curves now…and her flat chest and blossomed over the summer. She slid her feet into a pair of Converse. Her make up could easily be done with magic…_today_ was her birthday…she looked around before pulling her wand out. When she looked in the mirror, eyeliner was carefully applied, dark. And her skin looked a little pale. But she liked it that way. She almost expected a Ministry owl to come and inform her that she was now expelled from Hogwarts. No owl came. She sighed and preformed a lifting charm so she wouldn't have to carry her overweight truck down the long flight of stairs.

"Mum?" she said when she entered the kitchen, softly setting her trunk on the floor. "Mum?" she repeated.

"Oh, Hermione, Mum's out getting some things. She should be back before you leave for school." Her dad said cheerfully. "You look nice, by the way." He added. Hermione smiled with ease and sat down at the glass table. She looked forward to sitting at the long benches and being surrounded by her friends. Hermione patted the table. This would have to do for now. "Thank you. Daddy, is there any coffee?" she asked as he fluttered about the kitchen. "Oh. Yes, yes there is…would you like some, dear?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, please."

Today was the day Draco had been looking forward to. Sure, he had to go to school a week early…but it was a week at school with out damn Crabe or Goyle…or that stupid girl, Pansy Parkinson. And there were no signs of the Golden Trio, either. Actually, Draco reminded himself, Granger was bound to be Head Girl. There was no doubt about it. And he had to deal with…with that damn _mudblood_.

"Draco?" his mother's needy voice rang up the stairs. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Ever since Father had died, she had gotten needier and _needier_.

That was another plus of going to school earlier.

"Yes, Mother?" but, Draco reminded himself; she was more loving and actually acted _human_.

"Come downstairs, please." She asked politely. He could picture her with her pajamas still on (it was only 8) and her long silver blonde hair hanging over her shoulder, bangs tucked behind her ear.

"Yes, Mother." He slowly descended the spiral staircase leading to the living room. That was another thing; there was more _life _in the house. He liked that his father had died. Narcissia was sitting; legs crossed, on the couch, still in her silk green pajama pants, a whit tank top hidden behind her long mane of hair. She held her hand out to Draco, who took it tenderly and allowed his mother to lead him to the couch. Her hand was cold and soft.

"Now, Draco, I have something I would like you to know." She said. Her silver eyes, that were identical to Draco's, swam with excitement and worry. She took covered the hand that she held with both of her own. She looked him straight in the eye.

"When you were born, I cast this spell. It was a complex and very ancient spell." Draco looked at his mother…where was this going? Should he be scared?

"I didn't want you to end up like me; marrying someone, truly in love with a person who doesn't love you back, marrying someone who only wants you for your money, a person who is cold and dead and makes you unhappy and miserable." Draco looked away. He hated the regret and hatred and anger that were darkening her eyes.

"So, this spell I cast…it was a spell that binds you to the woman that is destined to love you, the one who will love you for who you truly are and doesn't care about the money." Draco's eyes widened. What if…what if this spell was ignited with a girl he hated?

"It will fully come into effect the moment you touch her." What if it was a _mudblood_? Or a _muggle_? Draco shuddered. He spoke his fears out loud.  
"Draco, darling, blood lines do not matter. And it _wont _be a muggle. I promise you that." And with that she kissed his forehead and walked away. His mother turned around.

"Darling, go pack your things. The Portkey will be leaving soon." She said before walking to the kitchens to make breakfast.

"Yes, Mother." He whispered as he walked up the stairs to his room.


	3. Pretty Girl

Hermione arrived in front of the school gates at 12:00, noon, exactly. Her trunk disappeared upon immediate arrival. She smiled brightly and walked happily to her one, true home. She swung her arms and skipped, her hair flying out behind her.

Draco arrived at 12:05, exactly. His trunk disappeared upon immediate arrival. He touched the cold iron of the school gates and looked at the grounds. A girl (a very pretty one, at that) was skipping freely to the entrance of the school. She had dark hair, but the sun brought out traces of red in it. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there was a different Head Girl… he smiled as he walked with his hands tucked into the front pocket of his black jeans. He bit his lip. He was still worried about the whole 'soul mate' bullshit that his mother had told him earlier that morning. He sighed and decided to push that out of his mind…

* * *

Hermione reached the gargoyles watching the Headmaster's office before the Head Boy. **(AN: In this, they're in their 7****th**** year but Dumbledore's not dead. But Snape is. And so is Voldemort) **Well, that was what she thought, and she was usually right. She smoothed her hair into a messy bun before whispering the password (_cotton candy_) and skipping up the stairs. She ran up the stairs and knocked hastily on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore's calm and soothing voice said from behind the closed door.

Draco was just barely entering the entrance hall when he saw the pretty Head Girl dash up the Grand Staircase. He wasn't in a rush. Though, he wanted to meet the pretty girl, he needed time to think. His mother's words were flowing through his mind. His one-track mind that suddenly had everything rushing through it. He sighed and took the stairs one-by-one. Why, he asked himself, why had his mother decided to spring this on him so suddenly? Before he knew it, he had arrived at the gargoyles that were guarding the door that led into a man's office; a man whom he had tried to kill the year before.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the comfortable chair in front of the Headmaster's desk when the door opened. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said pleasantly. Hermione's jaw dropped when Dumbledore waved his hand to the chair next to her. Malfoy looked over her chair and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Granger? Granger was Head Girl? The pretty girl? Draco shook his head. That's not possible. "Good morning, Professor. Um, are there any other students on the grounds?" he asked, sneaking sideways glances at Granger. She had changed over the summer. She was curvy and…he hated to admit this…beautiful…a filthy mudblood _beautiful_? It wasn't possible… The Headmaster shook his head. "No, Draco, there are no students on the grounds." He looked at the unlikely pair before him over his half moon spectacles. "Other than you two, of course." He steepled his fingers and looked at them. "Well. You both know why you're here." He stated. Draco tuned him out. Blah, blah, blah, blah. He watched Granger out of the corner of his eyes. She was picking at a loose string in her black shorts.

Hermione was bored. She knew why she was here. Blegh. She could feel Malfoy's eyes burning on her. She was about to turn and tell him to take a picture. It would last longer.

* * *

"You will be living in the same common room." Dumbledore said. Hermione stared at him, mouth agape. "Excuse me?" Hermione and Malfoy said at the same time. They looked at each other. Hermione blushed and looked away. Dumbledore simply walked to the door. "I will show you to your living quarters now." He said. Hermione and Malfoy rose. Hermione could not believe this. _Living _with _Malfoy_? They followed the Headmaster out of the room.

The entrance to the room was a pretty portrait. A painting of woman sitting on the ground of a meadow and a man looking into the forest surrounding it guarded the place where two people who hated each other were bound to live for the next year.

Draco was doing his best _not _to touch her, no physical contact whatsoever. "Create a password." Dumbledore said before sweeping off. Draco looked at Granger, who was standing, a pink tint across her cheeks and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Draco allowed his eyes roam the girl's body. Her hair reached her waist and her legs were partially covered by the black shorts. They left little to the imagination. She had long, smooth legs. The curves on her body deserved to be mapped out and investigated. Black straps were located on her shoulder, close to the red ones that belonged to her shirt. A peek of a black bra was visible. Hermione's, no, Granger's pink lips opened. She spoke to the portrait. "Angels & Airwaves." She muttered to the woman. She smiled at them and opened the door. Draco saw the woman scowl at the man. He followed Granger into the room, the condo…

"Angles & Airwaves? What the bloody hell is that?!' Malfoy asked when they sat down on the couches. "Muggle band." Hermione said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She rose. She watched Malfoy's eyes run up her legs. She felt self conscious as she ran to investigate her new 'home'. It was beautiful; she couldn't deny that. There were two doors at the end of one hallway. One was a light gold; the other a pale silver. The gold one would belong to her. She skipped down the hall to her room.

Draco watched Hermione…no, Granger run around the place. All thoughts of this morning vanished as he watched in awe. He got up to check out the kitchen; he was hungry. Hermione, NO, Granger, was standing by him and he brushed her arm, catching one of her fingers.

Then, something strange happened. Something very strange. And Draco Malfoy knew exactly what it was. "Fuck." He muttered.


	4. Here's Your Lifeline

Draco Malfoy watched it all go down. The bind of their hands…the rings searing themselves to their fingers, the surprise and anger in Hermione's eyes. She was no longer Granger; she was now a Malfoy. "Malfoy, what just happened?" The mudblood asked slowly. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't call me 'Malfoy', seeing as you're now a Malfoy." He muttered trying to pull his hand away, but the spell apparently hadn't worn off yet. Was there more? "I'm…I'm a _what_?_" _Hermione growled. "Did you just say that I'm a Malfoy now?" she glared at him. _If looks could kill…_ "Oh, I'm going to kill you, Malfoy." She whispered, low and deadly. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket. Then their hands were free, but neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted to loose the warm, glowing feeling that was bubbling up in their bodies. Neither of them wanted to loose each other. And in that moment, something was forged. Something was different. Something was remade. Slowly, Draco leaned forward…

* * *

Hermione wasn't the happiest person alive. In fact she was far from it. She hated Malfoy…then why had she kissed him back? And what was more, he hated her…yet, he had kissed her _first._ She viciously scrubbed at her teeth, trying to get the taste of him out of her mouth. She spat into the sink and fan the faucet over her open lips, once again trying, in vain, to rid his taste from her mouth; the sweet, lingering taste that wouldn't leave.

Draco watched her drink the water from the faucet. He watched her try to rip the ring off her skin. He watched her sink to the floor knowing that this was real, that she couldn't reverse it. He watched her cry silently into her hands. He watched her fall apart, falling into a life that she hadn't planned. That she hadn't wanted.

* * *

Hermione was running down the corridor. "Cotton candy!" she screamed and ran up the stairs leading to Dumbledore. "Professor, Professor!" she said urgently. "What is it, Ms. Granger?" he asked. "Sir," she waved her left hand in front of his face. "Oh, excuse my mistake. What's wrong Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione winced at the name. "Do you know how to reverse it?"

Draco was sitting on the couch, head buried in his hands. He couldn't ignore the sinking guilt he felt. He couldn't ignore the want; the need; the desire for the damn girl that he was now magically bounded to. Draco Malfoy hated his mother. Almost as much as his late father.

Hermione walked slowly around the castle. There was no way to reverse it, no way to ignore it, no way to walk away. She could still taste him, no matter what she did. She realized that she wanted him; she needed him; she hated him. And his damn mother. Why would you cast a spell like this on your own goddamn son? Hermione Granger (no, Malfoy) slowly, begrudgingly walked back to the castle. She needed Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, his hands attempting to rip his hair out. He sighed and tried to push his feelings away…he hated feeling like this. Weak. His mouth twisted into a grimace. Footsteps were heard; and Draco's head shot up. Hermione Granger (no, it was Malfoy, now. Hermione Malfoy. He hated to admit it, but he loved the sound of it…) was standing before him. Her hair was windblown and a hoodie was covering her shorts. Her hands were tucked deep in the pocket of said hoodie. "I hate you." She said, walking forward. Draco winced, but opened his mouth to speak. "See, the thing about that, Granger, is that the feeling is _mutual_. Don't go thinking you're anything special, _mudblood_." He spat, silently taking back every word that was gushing out of his mouth. Hermione took a step closer. "The thing about that…is that I'm no longer a Granger. As you so kindly put before, I am now a Malfoy." She whispered, coming closer. She shot him a death glare. Draco detested the look that was burning in her chocolate eyes. She got close to his face as if she was going to kiss him (Draco hoped he would. He just didn't want to admit it…), but instead…she brought her hand back and punched him. Just like she did 3rd year. She turned on her heel and stormed to her bedroom. A couple minutes later, Hermione screamed.

Punching Malfoy felt good. But not as good as it did in 3rd year. She turned, expecting to find _her _bedroom, the bedroom that she alone…owned. Now, there were black French doors opening into a very large room, a single king sized bed sitting in the middle of it. She screamed. Malfoy came running like she was…like she was his _lifeline_…she could see the look in his eyes. It was unnerving. For a moment, their eyes locked, smiles playing on their lips.

We all make mistakes, here's your lifeline…

Hermione loved the look in his eyes…she turned away before…before he kissed her again. The taste of him was still in her mouth. She was beginning to like it. Malfoy followed her gaze. "Oh, shit." He muttered. Hermione felt something slip into her hand. It was Draco's hand. His fingers tugged at hers when he walked forward. The blankets were red and silver. Hermione was very conscious of Draco's hand in hers. She bit her lip as he pulled her forward, leading her to the bed.

.


	5. Secret Crowds

Draco was slowly pulling Hermione to the bed. He looked at her. She was biting her lip and staring at him with wide eyes. Her smiled at her easily. He looked at the closet. "It's 10:00, Granger." He muttered. "Tired, yet?" he whispered, looking at the window. It was open and the full moon was shining through it. "Er, I'm not…" He let Hermione's hand go and he placed his hand on the small of her back. He took her small hand in his and waltzed with her around the room. It felt right. They glided with ease. Hermione rested her head on his chest and Draco slowed down. "What happened?" Hermione whispered. "What do you mean, Hermione?" he murmured. "We hated each other before…the…" she started. "Before the damn spell, you mean?" he asked. She nodded and rested her head over Draco's heart. It was racing. "We hated each other…what happened, Draco?" Hermione asked. "I think…I think it was apart of the spell." He looked at her, pulling her chin up. "Do you love me?" he asked. Draco was afraid to hear the answer…he, himself didn't know the answer if she had asked him. It was quiet for a moment. It wasn't an awkward silence; tense, maybe, but not awkward. "Ask me in a month." Was her quiet answer. A month? _A month?_ Why a month? Did that mean that she didn't love him? He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head. "Why? Do you? Do you love me?" Hermione asked, not looking up. Draco moved her slowly in a circle. Then a second one. "Ask me in a couple weeks." Draco was unsure of his feelings. They were mixed, and maybe love was among them, he just couldn't find it yet.

**She's a pretty girl, she's always falling down…and I think I just fell in love with her…**

They danced for an hour. Maybe two. All she knew is that they danced in a calm silence. Hermione was changing…cursing herself for not bringing pajama pants. Just short nightgowns. And short shorts. She chose a simple black one that was slightly longer than the others. She stepped out of the closet, the cool silk of the dress clinging to her curves. Her long hair was down and falling to her back. Hermione gave a smirk that would have the Slythierns running for their money when she saw Draco's mouth fall open and his eyes rake up her body. "Erm, hello? My eyes are up here, honey." She laughed, walking to the bed, carefully swaying her hips.

**But she won't ever remember, remember…**

Draco fell into bed next to Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully. He rested his hand on her rib cage, the silk of her nightgown running through his fingers. He slid his arm over her flat stomach and pulled her closer to him. He curled protectively around her. Draco once again took her small left hand in his and looked at the rings that were on her finger. The diamonds that were set in metal sparkled in the moonlight. He liked the ring on her finger. It meant that she was his, solely his. And that would get that stupid girl, Pansy away. But that wasn't the only reason…Hermione Granger was now his…Hermione Malfoy. Draco loved the sound of his last name attached to hers. He had always liked her: respected her intelligence and bravery; her indifference to the snide and cruel comments that he made; her strong backbone; her beauty; he laugh; her smile; her eyes…Draco Malfoy had just fallen in love with his wife.

Hermione slept quite well. The dream she had last night was once again screening in her head. It was a very good dream. _She was in car. Draco's dad was driving. Draco was sitting with her in the back. She had glared at him. "I hate you." She whispered. Draco smirked. "The feeling's mutual, Granger. I hate you, as well." Draco's dad stopped the car at a stoplight. Hermione unbuckled her seat belt and straddled Draco. He looked at her, eyes wide with surprise when he placed his hands on her hips. She roughly grabbed his face and kissed him. After a minute, when the car started moving again, she looked at him. "Hate feels good, doesn't it?" she muttered. Draco smiled and nodded before pulling her back to his lips. At the next red light, he had pulled away again. "Hate tastes pretty good, too." He said before kissing her again. _So, naturally, she refused to open her eyes. She could feel Draco's arm around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. She was comfortable and didn't want to move. She also didn't want to remove the picture in her mind, either. "Good morning." Draco whispered in her ear. She turned around in his arms, her lips grazing his as he did so. She didn't open her eyes, so she didn't see it coming. His lips were attacking hers. He braided his fingers in Hermione's already disheveled hair. Hermione kissed him back fervently.

She was dancing…there were odd little white things in her ears, a thick white…string thing was attached to a piece of metal that was resting on the counter. "If I had my own world, I'd fill it with wealth and desire; a glorious past to admire; and voices of kids out walking dogs, birds planes, cleanest cars…" Draco liked Hermione's voice. She was dancing around the kitchen and her long hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. She still had that nightgown on… She flipped a pancake. "If I had my own world, I'd love it for all that's inside it; there'd be no more wars, deaths or riots; there'd be no more police, parked parking lots, guns, bombs sounding off." Draco watched how her hips swayed, how her lips moved when she sang, how her fingers danced over everything… "If I had my own world, I'd build you an empire, from here to the far lands, to spread love like violence…" Draco noticed how her bare feet were dancing on the cold floor… He watched her lips move with the words to the song. "If I had my own world, I'd build you an empire, from here to the far lands, to spread love like violence…" she spun in a circle, her eyes closed. "Let me feel you, carry you higher. Watch your words spread hope like fire! Secret crowds rise up and gather…hear your voices, sing back louder!" this song was odd, Draco thought. She shook her hair out, letting it cascade to her waist in soft curls. "If I had my own world, I'd show you the life that's inside it; the way that it glows when you find it; the way it survives with it's family, it's friends or it's enemies." She buttered a hot pancake. "Let's make this a new world. I swear you can go if you want to. I know that you have that within you…inventing the first clean and usable God's greatest miracle." She turned around and gasped when she saw Draco. He smiled and laughed. She took the weird white things out of her ear and pushed a button on the metal thing. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, taking the plate to the table. "The whole song…" he muttered. She blushed profusely. "Don't worry…it was very cute. What the hell was that…thing?" he eyed it. "And those weird white things, what were they?" Hermione laughed. "The 'white things' are earbuds…the metal thing was an iPod." She laughed again and sat down on the couch, a plate and a glass of milk in hand. Draco stared at her in awe. He really did love his wife…what a weird concept.


	6. Only Hope

_I look like a little punk girl, _Hermione thought as she studied her reflection. Purple fishnets adorned her legs, combat books on her feet; a short purple skirt was attached to black suspenders and a studded belt rested over a black tank top. _I like it. _She smiled in at her reflection. She opened the door of the closet. "Er, Draco?" she called. "What are we supposed to do today?" she asked, walking cautiously out of the bedroom. "My voice is as lonely as loud as I whisper the joy of this pain…" she sang quietly peeking into the kitchen. "Can you sing for me?" Draco whispered from beside her. Hermione was very confused. Yesterday, she had been forced into a magical bond; a marriage to Draco Malfoy. Yesterday, he had kissed her and held her hand. Last night, he had danced with her under the light of the moon in their bedroom. Last night, he had slept with her in his arms. This morning, he had kissed her when she woke up. Their second kiss. This morning, he had watched her sing and dance while making breakfast. This morning, he had called her 'very cute'. Now, he was asking her to sing for him. She turned around, intending to ask him what the hell was going on, but he was closer than she had expected. Her lips grazed his once again. He smiled and opened his mouth. "Hermione, will you sing for me?" What is wrong with this picture? Hermione asked herself. She stared at him. "Sing for you?" she asked. He nodded. "Please?" he pleaded. "Okay, do you realize how weird this is?" she asked. "How wrong this is?" she looked into his silver eyes. There was a welcome change in his eyes: they were warm and there was a light in his eyes…and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't place. It reminded her of the way Harry looked at Ginny, protective and loving. She thought of the question he had asked her last night. She had told him to ask her in a month. But the truth was that she knew, but she didn't know how to say it. Did she love him?

Draco had taken to watching everything Hermione did. Right now, she was curled up on the couch by the fire, that weird music metal thing in her ears and her hands were wrapped around a book. She was singing silently. "I love you…you make me feel alive. And I'll love you until the end of time. I've got a lot to say, if you will let me, it's always hard when you're around me. But here, right now, there's interest in your eyes, so hear me out and hear this the first time: that I…love you." Hermione had the voice of an angel. Draco's heart stopped beating. Did she mean what? Or did she even know if she was singing out loud? He studied his wife and watched her expressions change. She looked beautiful…even when she scrunched her nose up. "I love you," He whispered to no one, not even looking in her direction…just incase she saw. He wasn't ready for her to know.

Hermione was watching Draco over the cover of her book. He was watching her with a soft and tender expression…so sweet that she couldn't help the smile that was spreading from ear to ear. She hid her red face behind the large book that was in her hands. She bit her lip when she stood up and paused Angels & Airwaves on her iPod. "I need a walk." She said breezily. "And I need to talk to Dumbledore." She smiled. He stood up. "I'll go with you." He said. Hermione loved this. They were both hiding their feelings, and they both knew it. The one thing Hermione didn't understand how they had made a total 360 in one day. It was a welcome one, but still… She wasn't sure if it was the spell or something of their own doing… a big part of it was the spell, though. Hermione watched her husband study her face and move closer to her. He slipped his hand in hers. "You want me to sing for you?" she smirked. Draco smiled and nodded. Hermione sighed. "You wont know this song…it's from a muggle band." She sighed and opened her mouth to sing for him.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs; I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope." _

Draco stared at his wife in awe. Her eyes had never left his while she sang the song. Her voice was beyond beautiful…he had to get her to sing more often. "I love yo-it…but I have one problem." He smirked. Hermione cocked her head. "You're already mine. Only mine." And with that, he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

**Sorry that was short...it'll be longer next time! promise!!! :)**


	7. Watch Your Temper, Beautiful

Hermione had planned to go on a walk around the lake…but that didn't happen. Draco had kept her in his arms, talking softly. They were on the floor. Hermione was leaning on Draco's chest…she was sitting between his legs. "Do you trust me?" she asked. Draco blinked. "You know, for some odd reason, I do," he murmured. He had a perplexed expression on his face as he looked at her. "Why?" he asked. Hermione stood up and placed her index finger on his lips. "You'll see," she whispered. She ran to the counter, where her iPod was. She took a piece of cloth by the sink. She tiptoed to their room and found a red Sharpie in her trunk. She smiled and walked back to him. "Are you sure you trust me?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. "Er, yes…" he muttered, closing his eyes. She smirked. Hermione tied the black cloth around his eyes. "Er, Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked. "You said you trusted me." Was all she said. Draco bit his lip. Hermione scrolled through the artists on her iPod. Devil Doll…she smiled. "What are you doing?!" he asked when she placed her earphones in his ears. "Shut up." She smirked. "Um…are these those bloody music things?" he asked. "Draco, shut up!" she growled playfully. _Queen of Pain._ "Perfect." She whispered. She turned the volume all the way up and sat down. "What the bloody hell is this?" Draco asked, cocking his head. "Shut up and listen." She said and put her index finger on his lips. She smiled. It was a weird song choice…but it was her favorite song from Devil Doll. Hermione opened the Sharpie. "Now, give me your wrist." She ordered, taking his hand. She sat where she sat earlier, but turned her body to the right. She drew a small heart at the base of his hand, first. She bit her lip and stared at him. On his other hand, she drew an 'X' on the base of his hand. "What are you doing to me?" he asked. Hermione grabbed her wand from the table. "The song's over…" Draco said, taking the earbuds out of his ear. "That was…interesting." He muttered. "Can I take this off, yet?" he asked, pointing to the blindfold. "No, just one more minute." She preformed a permanent sticking charm on what she had written. Then she leaned forward in his legs and kissed him. Lightly, but she knew it was enough to make him crazy. "Now, you can take it off." She said, walking out of his reach. "Why'd you have me listen to that? It was…very odd, to say the least." He said, standing up. "Oh, well…you can't be my husband if you can't listen to my music, honey." She smirked. "I never said I didn't like it, I just said it was interesting. It's a Muggle band?" he asked, stepping closer. He rested his hand on her cheek.

Draco sat alone on the couch, with Hermione's weird little metal music thing…the iPod, he thought it was called. It sounded right. He was on this weird song, he liked the sound of it, it was called hyper-insomnia-para-condrioid… it was a very weird song. But it was becoming his favorite one. Hermione had gone for a walk after showing him how to use the bloody iPod. It was confusing, but he liked it. Muggles deserved more credit than he gave them. He sighed. Why couldn't she hurry?

I'm loosing my mind and I don't think you could save me this time…

Draco stood up and looked around the fireplace. Is there any floo powder? He saw a small pot full of the green powder. Draco took a small handful and threw it into the fire as he stuck his head in the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" he said clearly. Narcissia Malfoy was sitting on the couch. "Draco?!" she yelled, jumping to kneel before the fireplace. "Mother, that damn spell you cast on me when I was born…" he took a deep breath. "Well…it happened. With Hermione…and…mum….I think…I think it made me love her." he confessed. "I don't think it's possible for me to love her. I shouldn't. I hated her when I first arrived, yesterday. Mum, I want to hate her. Please…" Narcissia stared at her son. "Hermione Granger? I knew she would make Head Girl." She smiled softly. "Draco, it didn't make you love her. All it did was speed the process up. You are living with her now, correct?" her voice was gentle. Draco nodded. "But mum, there's no way I was going to…" Narcissia sighed. "Yes, there was." She lifted her son's chin and forced him to meet her gaze. "Darling, there was no way that you _weren't _going to fall in love with her." Draco rolled his eyes. "Mum…she's beautiful." He took a deep breath. "She changed. She changed…and her hair, it's so long and smooth…and she's…mama, she's perfect…I don't want to feel this way about her. I want to…_fall for her…_in my own terms…" he looked at his mother's hands. "Mama, make me love her on my own terms, please. That's all I want." He asked. "Darling, I…" Narcissia knew one thing that could make her only son's wish a reality. "I want you to come here tonight with Hermione, okay? Clear it with Dumbledore, first." She kissed Draco's forehead. "I love you." She said. "Bye, mum." He whispered. When he resurfaced, Hermione was sitting on the couch, a book in her hands. "Erm, we need to go see Dumbledore." He said. Hermione's eyes shot up. "I was just there." She said, getting up. "Why do you need to see him?" she asked. "Er, we're having dinner with my Mother tonight." He mumbled, taking her hand. "We're having dinner with your mum?" Hermione asked, taking her hand from his. "No…uh, I mean…why? Doesn't she hate…er…Muggle-borns?" She tripped over her words and looked at her feet. "Um, Hermione? She doesn't…but uh, we really need to go see Dumbledore. We have something important to talk to my mother about tonight. So, please…let's go." He sighed. How would he tell her what he planned to do? Maybe she would want it too.

Narcissia was happy. She knew that this would happen. She'd even dreamed of it. Hermione was perfect for Draco. Narcissia smiled in spite of her self. Her only son's word did not sit well with her, though. 'Mum, I want to hate her.' he had said; avoiding her gaze-leading her to believe that he was lying. But, then, moments later, 'I want to fall for her on my own terms.' He had said that, looking directly into her eyes. Of course, she was proud of him for that one. He had grown up, worshipping the ground his father walked on…believing everything he had said. Muggle-borns were below us, Draco. Blood traitors are just as bad as Mudbloods, Draco. She hated her husband because of this. To Narcissia, blood did not matter. As long as he was happy, she was happy. And, speaking of Draco's happiness, of course, there was no way to reverse the spell, however, there was a way to return their original feelings. It was a simple potion, really. Draco had said that he wanted to love her on his own terms. And Narcissia was absolutely sure that Hermione felt the same way. She couldn't blame them. You shouldn't be forced to love someone. She would just mix the potion in with their wine, tonight, and, by the end of the night, there would surely be a full-fledged fight in Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was sitting on the bed, her feet crossed underneath her, and she was braiding her hair. She watched Draco move about the room. "Err, so, Draco, why are we going to your mother's?" she asked. He turned around and began to button his shirt. "How do you feel about me?" he asked, walking to her. "Er, well…" Hermione wasn't sure. And this wasn't answering her question. He took her hand. "That's why we're going to eat with my mother, tonight, Hermione." She cocked her head. "Wouldn't you like to…er…love me on your own terms?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded. "We can go back to hating each other…and slowly begin to like each other…and let it progress into love." He said. Hermione nodded. "So, your mum's going to reverse the spell?" she asked. "No, Hermione, she can't do that. But, apparently there's a way to reverse our feelings. We can feel the way we did before." Then he pinned her to the bed and kissed.

_The stars illuminate below, the light is the sign that love will guide you home._ Hermione put all she had in this kiss. They both knew it would be the last one for a while. His lips grazed her ear. "Get dressed." He whispered and helped her up. She smiled and walked to the closet. There was a semi long dark green dress with gold fairies on the bodice. It seemed kind of fitting. Oh, well. It'll have to do. She slipped it on and changed her bra. It was a strapless dress, after all. She stepped out side and looked around the room. "Er, Hermione, you look beautiful." Draco breathed from the bed. She blushed. "Thank you, Draco." And before she knew it, Draco pinned her to the wall and grazed his lips along her ear. "You're more than welcome, love." He whispered. Hermione was frozen as he stepped away after a peck on the lips. When she spoke, her voice was sketchy. "Er, Draco, have you seen my heels? The dark green, strappy ones?" she asked. He smirked; they were hanging from his fingertips. "Come and get 'em, beautiful."

Draco held her hand. They were waiting for his Mother to answer the door. "Are you scared?" he asked. He heard Hermione swallow hard. "No." she said. He pinned her the wall. "Now, that's a lie." He whispered. "Draco, what is it with you and your fascination of pinning me to surfaces?" she smirked. He shook her head and kissed her. "Draco! Hermione!" Narcissia said, happily. The blushing couple pulled apart and dropped their hands. She ran to Hermione and embraced her as if she was a long-lost daughter. She kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, taking them both by the hand and pulling them to the dining room. Draco looked at Hermione; who gave a nod. "Yes, mum. We want this." He whispered. They sat down at the overly large table. Draco sat next to Hermione. "There is a simple potion in your wine. Slowly, you will return to how you were before. By the time you finished the glass…well…I'm sure that there will be a fight." She said simply. Food appeared on the table, just like at Hogwarts. Draco clasped the glass and looked at Hermione. "Should we get it over with, Hermione?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded. They brought the glasses to their lips. It sometimes reminded him of how Hermione tasted. He shook that thought from his mind and drank the glass.

***

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

"Insufferable know it all."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"You're impossible."

"You're annoying."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual, Granger."

"Oh, just go die."

"I hope you do."

"Ferret."

"You already said that!"

"And you already called me a mudblood!"

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Why must you call me that?"

"Uh, because you _are_ a bitch!"

"And you're the worst excuse for a human being!"

"At least...At least…I have pure, untainted blood!"

"As if that matters, ferret!"

"Go die, mudblood!"

"What if I don't want to, ferret?"

"Who cares what you want?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why should I, mudblood?"

"Really, who care what you think, Malfoy?"

"I do!"

"Psh, like that counts!"

"You're impossible!"

"I already said that!"

"You're…you're beautiful."

"What the fuck?"

"I hate you, mudblood."

"You really think I care?"

"You should!"

"Well, I don't. Get over yourself!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't fucking care what you want!"  
"What if I wanted you?"

"What the fuck?"

"You heard me."

"I still wouldn't fucking care!"  
"Yes, you would!"

"Go die!"

"I don't think I will."

"You can think?"  
"Contrary to what most people think, I can!"

"Stop lying to yourself!"

"Mudblood!"

"Ferret!"

They were standing on the table, standing so close to each other, that their noses were touching. "STOP!" Narcissia screamed. She jumped on the table and pushed them apart. Hermione stood back and took her shoes off. She threw one at Draco, hitting him in the face. "Hermione!" Narcissia yelled. Draco just laughed and lunged himself at her. He pinned her the table; holding her arms next to her head and straddling her. He put his lips at her ear. "Throw anything at me again, and you will regret it. You will wish you were never born. Watch your temper, beautiful." He growled. He kissed the hallow underneath her ear. She pushed him off. "Oh, I'll regret it? Oh, I'll wish I was never born?" she laughed humorlessly. "Try hurting me with out magic, Malfoy…and I'll consider watching my temper." She hit his chest really hard. "And stop pinning me down, and I'll surely control my temper." She smirked. Then she smiled sweetly at Narcissia. "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Malfoy." She said. Draco scoffed. "Anytime, dear. And, please, call me Narcissia." She looked at them. "Now, off you go! Get some sleep."

"Okay, I think I know a certain ferret that'll be sleeping on the couch, tonight." Hermione said. "Nah, I know a mudblood that will be, though." Hermione raised her heel threatingly. "Er, fine…we'll share it." He said. He sighed and looked at Hermione. "Fine." She began walking to the closet to change. "Er, Draco? Can I borrow some pajama pants?" she asked, not looking at him. "Um, yeah." He threw her a pair of black and green plaid p.j. pants. "Thank you." She slipped out of her dress in the safety of the closet and pulled a white tank top over her head and slipped a pair of black shorts on, before adding the pants that Draco had lent her. She walked out. He stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head. Hermione noted that he was wearing only boxers. She gulped and climbed into bed. "You try anything, ferret and I will kill you."


	8. Breaking Point

"_Er, Draco? Can I borrow some pajama pants?" she asked, not looking at him. "Um, yeah." He threw her a pair of black and green plaid p.j. pants. "Thank you." She slipped out of her dress in the safety of the closet and pulled a white tank top over her head and slipped a pair of black shorts on, before adding the pants that Draco had lent her. She walked out. He stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head. Hermione noted that he was wearing only boxers. She gulped and climbed into bed. "You try anything, ferret and I will kill you."_

Draco sighed and climbed in next to her, facing the opposite wall. This morning, his idea had seemed wonderful…now, he kinda regretted it. Not that he missed being forced into loving her, it was the fact that there was going a lot of fighting and a lot of name calling… Draco could try to be nice to her. He laughed. He couldn't be nice to her without the help of magic. And besides, even if he could, Granger's Gryffindor pride got in the way of things. _No, Draco, it's Malfoy, now. She's your wife._ He sighed as he came into realization of this. Oh, God, he was married to the girl he hated. He sighed and turned over so he was facing the ceiling. Hermione was curled up in a ball under the covers. The moon seemed to favor Hermione tonight; it was bathing her in the pale light. She looked peaceful with her hair spread out in a dark halo around her. Draco suddenly felt an odd need to protect the sleeping girl. He sighed. She turned over…she was now tucked into his side, with her head on his chest. He gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face. She looked beautiful. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had done enough thinking for on night.

Hermione woke up the next morning with an arm draped over her waist and her back against his chest. She took a deep breath and…

Screamed.

Draco shot out of bed. "Are you okay? What's going on?!" he asked, looking around the room. His eyes locked on her.

"I told you not to try anything, ferret!" Hermione screamed.

"I didn't try anything, mudblood!"

"Oh, okay, you didn't try anything. Then, could you please explain to me why the hell I woke up with your arm around my waist? Or why I was pressed up against your chest?" she asked, glaring at her.

"Granger, that didn't fucking happen on purpose!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but instead she pushed past him and stormed out of the room. She was seeing blood.

The pants he had lent her were rolled up and you could see a peek of black silk shorts under them. The white tank top she had worn to bed had risen and exposed her lower back her hair was piled on top of her head… For some reason, Hermione looked better in the pajama pants than she did in those damn nightgowns of hers.

_You like the way she looks in your clothes. _

_That has nothing to do with anything!!_

_Yes, it does! You love the way she looks wearing your clothes!!!!_

_Uh, no._

_Uh, yes._

_Oh, shut up._

_You can't escape me, Draco. I know everything you're thinking. _

Draco shook his head and sat on the bed. There was music coming from the kitchen again. Hermione was singing. As much as he hated her, he loved her cooking and he loved how free she looked when she was dancing and he loved her voice. He snuck out of the room quietly and watched her.

"…I wish I was brave. I wish I was stronger. I wish I could feel no pain. I was young. I wish I was shy. I wish I was honest…I wish I was you, not I." she sang softly as she danced around the kitchen. She looked angry, but Draco knew the music would calm her. She pulled carton of eggs out of the refrigerator and a bowl from under the sink. "'Cause I feel so mad! I feel so angry! I feel so callous! So, lost, confused again, so used, unfaithful. Let's start over…let's start over." she sang the last words so softly and so sweetly that Draco suspected that she either regretted last night or she was happy that she could have another chance.

_It's going to be hard to win her over._ He thought. _Wait. Would I really want to?_ He asked himself. _Shhhh….she's singing again!_

"Sometimes, I wish I was smart. I wish I made cures for how people are." she jumped. "I wish I had power. I wish I could lead. I wish I could change the world, for you and me." she sang the last part with such emotion…he admired her singing. He stepped out into the kitchen. "So, Granger, what are you making?" he asked. Hermione did not turn around. He knew that she knew that he was there, because she stopped singing and dancing and her face grew red. "Granger?" He said again. She spun on her heel and tore the earphones out of her ears.

"What? What do you want, Malfoy?" she laughed humorlessly. "I love that you make me call you _Draco_, because you _have _to keep reminding me that I'm a goddamn _Malfoy_ now. You really think I like that?! But, because you insist on me calling you _Draco_, then you're going to have to call me Hermione. I'm not answering to 'Granger' or 'mudblood', ferret!" she screamed. Well. He thought. He just ruined her mood. Or, rather, worsened it. "Fine! But you cant call me 'ferret' or 'Malfoy' anymore! Because, you just might be talking to yourself." he smirked. There was a loud pop.

"Ah, good morning!" Professor Dumbledore said happily. "You're finally awake!"

Hermione jumped into Draco's arms.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me, could you, Hermione?" he muttered. Hermione looked disgusted and jumped away.

"Er, hi, Professor." she said, her face turning bright red. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." he said happily. Draco saw Hermione cringe. He smirked. "Erm, can I ask why you're here so early?" she asked. "Yes, but, Hermione, it is not so early as you think." He said, sweeping them to the common room.

"Then, sir, what time is it?" Draco asked, sitting next to Hermione, who scooted to the other side of the couch. "12:00, noon." he said simply. They blinked. "So, I know you're wondering why I'm here so early." he looked at them. They both nodded. "Well, I must ask you to plan the Welcoming Ball. You will decide on the decorations; the food; the music; the age limits, if needed; dress." he said. "And, you will be each other's date. And, obviously, there's no way of getting out of that, seeing as you're married now." he smiled. Hermione sighed. Draco threw his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "Oh yes, ferret, like you're planning on doing anything." she said. Draco looked up and shot daggers at her. Well…that was true, but still. "You know, mudblood, I can be helpful _and _nice!" He defended. He could be…but…not to her. Hermione laughed again. It was a cold and hard laugh. Not her usual musical one. "Oh, the King of Ice can be _helpful and nice_? Is that so?" she rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh, Draco." she said.

"Says the jaded Queen of Cynicism who won't accept any help or acknowledge any of her feelings because her damn Gryffindor pride gets in the way of everything!"

"Jaded? Cynical?" she scoffed. "You don't know anything, ferret." She smiled. "And, for your information, _ferret_, I do acknowledge feelings!" she said. "Just not for you. I have no feelings for you." She tapped her finger against her chin. "Draco, you've never had to work for _anything_. You want something, honey?" she smirked. "Oh, mummy and daddy will run to get it for you." she shook her hair out. Draco was now going to have trouble concentrating on what she was saying. "Is your room a bit messy, Draco?" she rolled her eyes. "Oh, we'll have a bloody house elf clean it for you, sweetie. Just go bury your head in the sand and you'll be just fine!" she screamed in anger and stormed out of the room. A moment later, a door slammed. Hard.

"Mudblood, you lock that door, and I will break it down!" he screamed. What she had said kinda hurt. But it was also true…in a way.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try, Draco. Physical labor's too hard for you, isn't it? That's why you have a _wand_, don't you, Draco?" she screamed. Then there was a shatter, like she had thrown something glass at the wall.

"Fuck!" she screamed in pain. Draco didn't think, he just reacted. He ran to the bedroom…through the glass panes, he could see Hermione covered in blood. There were glass shards all around her, large ones that had gotten stuck in her skin, which was causing the bleeding. She wasn't crying or anything, just looking for her wand to fix herself and biting her lip. She looked like she wanted to cry though.

Always the Gryffindor.


	9. Doubt

Draco was scared, really. He opened the door and stared at Hermione in awe. She was practically bleeding to death and she was busy looking around the room for her wand. he spotted it by the door and picked it up. He tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, handing her the wand. She sighed and nodded, not looking at him. She waved her wand and the glass was gone and she was no longer bleeding. She turned and walked to the closet and closed the door. She came out a moment later wearing dark jeans and a black tank top. She smiled at him. "Thank you." she muttered. Then her eyes widened in alarm. "Is Dumbledore still here?!" she asked, her voice rising three octaves. His eyes widened and they ran out of the room. They'll clean it later.

Hermione burst into the living room. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch, with an amused expression on his face. She blushed. "Err, sorry.." She whispered.

"Ah, no matter." he said, happily. "Are you okay, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione avoided his gaze and nodded. She was embarrassed. Draco sat next to her. She saw that he was wearing jeans now. And a dark green shirt.

"Well, I must be off." and then there was another loud pop. Hermione looked at Draco. "Er, well…" Draco smirked. She hated when he did that. She had seen his smile before and it really made a difference. She glared at him. She felt bad for exploding on him earlier. But then again, she had been holding it in for a while. She did hate him. It was just the fact that she had exploded on him in front of Dumbledore. Well. He had it coming for him. She rose and returned to the kitchen. She heard the ferret fallow her. She was already in a very bad mood, and she knew he was going to make it worse. She roughly grabbed her iPod from the table and turned the volume all the way up. She wanted to kill the damn ferret.

***

**September 1st**

Okay, Draco may have not been the most passive aggressive person alive on the planet, but he was trying to be civil toward Hermione. He bit his tongue when he wanted to call her mudblood, he tried to stay out of her way. Well, he wasn't being nice to her, but he wasn't being mean, either. He had a feeling this was all going to go out the window when school started. And that would start tomorrow. Dumbledore had come to them the day before, telling them that they would need to announce their marriage to the school. Hermione had fainted. Literally fainted. Draco had caught her in his arms, just before she hit the ground. Hermione had not come out of the room at all today. Draco thought she might be avoiding the whole thing. And he couldn't really blame her, now could he? There was no way out of it, though. He knocked on the door to the room. He saw Hermione curled up on the bed with a book in her hands. She looked up when he knocked and rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything. He decided to take that as a 'Come in'. "What do you want, ferret?" She asked, not looking up. Draco bit his tongue so hard, he tasted blood. He swallowed.

"Nothing, Granger." he muttered as he walked to the closet. Hermione was still in her (which were really his) pajamas. Well, she had her own tank top on, but still.

"And, Draco?" she called from her place on the bed. He spun on his heel and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not a Granger, anymore." she said simply, without looking up. He smiled. "I'm a Malfoy, as you always remind me." she added. Draco's smile grew wider with each word. "Can I borrow your owl, please?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get him from the owlery." he said. Hermione shook her head and got up. "No, I'll get him." she said and walked away. "Thank you." she said before walking out of the room. The second time she had said 'thank you' in one week.

Hermione needed to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny what had happened with her and Malfoy. Er, Draco. She ran through the corridors with a piece of parchment and a pen in her hand. She was tired, and she didn't want to deal with what she knew her friends would pile on her. She knew they'd be very angry. Ginny would be more sympathetic. And Harry, she knew wouldn't hold it against her. Well, not for more than a day. Or two. Ron was who she was going to have trouble with.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were sitting on the train, the _Daily Prophet _spread over their laps. Ron was staring blankly out the window. "What do you think Hermione's doing?" he suddenly, looking at them. Ginny folded the paper up and threw it to Ron. "I dunno, mate." Harry said, sliding his arm around Ginny as she leaned against him. "Probably Head Girl stuff." Ginny offered, smiling. They laughed. "Hey! There's an owl…over there, by Ron!" she said, jumping up and down Harry laughed and attempted to calm her down. "It's probably from Hermione!" she said, reaching for the owl. "It's for all of us!" she said, tearing the letter open.

_Harry, Ginny, and Ron:_

_You know I made Head Girl. Well, Malfoy made Head Boy. (grrr…). And, uh, his mum…she cast a spell on him when he was born. And, basically, what happened is…well…it was cast to keep the girls who would only want him for his money away. And whenever his 'soul mate' touched him, they would pretty much be forced into a marriage (cringe). And that apparently was me…I hate him, by the way. I hate his mother. (she's kind of nice, really.) And, Dumbledore told us that we had to announce it to the school tonight, and I didn't want it to come as a surprise. And I really wanted you three to know the truth. Please remember that this is very painful for me and don't hold anything against me. And, please, Harry, don't bite my head off when you see me. And Ron, please dot get angry, it wasn't my fault. And Ginny, there's no details. I've barely talked to him. Other than to fight. I'm sorry! I hate that I was forced into this. Anyway, see you in a couple hours. _

_Loads of love,_

_Hermione_

They were silent for a moment.

"So, she's _married_ to _Malfoy_?!" Ron burst out. He was very red.

"That's what the letter said…" Ginny muttered, looking at Harry. She was quite angry, herself, but she knew it wasn't Hermione's fault. He looked hurt and betrayed. "It's not her fault, guys! Do you really think that she'd marry him _willingly_?" she asked.

"You never know, Gin." Harry muttered.

"Okay, really, Harry, would you marry someone that's relentlessly teased and tormented you for 6 straight years? To someone that you've hated for 6 years? And do you really think that she'd marry a _Slytherin_?" she asked. "It's not like she asked for this." she added. Harry pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, Gin, you have a point. But still. People change." he said.

"Think about this, then. Would Malfoy marry a muggle-born?" she asked. "She's absolutely beautiful, too, but really, Malfoy would never touch her, _just _for the fact that she's not a pureblood! He wouldn't even touch a half-blood." she said.

It was quiet as this sunk in. they knew she was right.

"Fine. I can't really see her even talking to him, without yelling." Harry admitted. Ron just shook his head. "She's joking. I know she is. She's just playing a cruel joke on us." he muttered, still shaking his head. Ginny looked at Harry.

"Honey, she wouldn't do something like that." Ginny said softly watching Ron.

"_You don't know that!_" he hissed.

"Yes, actually, I would." she muttered. "Just take my word for it, Ron. I know she would never do anything like that." She said. Harry took her hand.

"I dunno. Let's not make any judgments, right now, Ron. At least she told us before anyone else." he said.


	10. Every Little Piece

**I want to thank you all for all the reviews and all the people that have been following me. It really helps! Anyway, please keep reviewing! It all means a lot to me. And it helps me become a better writer, which is why I'm writing Fanfiction. And have you guys seen the new movie????? OH MY GOD! It was amazing. I cried. I think it was the best Harry Potter yet. And Draco was pretty…hot…in it. ****J Anyway, back to the story……**

"The train should be arriving soon." Dumbledore said. They were the scariest words that Draco had ever heard. "So, I suggest you put your school robes on." He continued. Hermione was shaking and she looked like she was going to faint again. Draco's heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised Hermione or hadn't Dumbledore heard it. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Hermione sat on the bed and took deep breaths. They were very shaky and her heart wouldn't slow down. She was surprised she hadn't fainted or anything yet. She felt like she was going to. She needed water.

"Er, Draco?" she asked. He was changing in the closet.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me some water? I feel like I'm going to faint again." she asked. Draco emerged from the closet and nodded. "Thank you." he returned a moment later with a cold glass of water. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really…I'm scared and I think I'm going to faint again." she muttered. Draco nodded. "Will you help me up?" she asked after she downed the water. He nodded and offered her his hand. She was surprised. When she stood up, leaning on Draco, she felt light-headed and dizzy. She looked around the room and then everything went black.

Draco panicked when she fell back in his arms. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest, and took her to the living room. He sat her down on the couch and went around to open windows. Maybe she needed some fresh air and rest. She had been kind iffy since she returned from the owlery. Like, shaky and pale. Who had she written to? There was a loud pop and Draco turned around to face Dumbledore. "The train's here, isn't it?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded and then looked at Hermione. "Is she okay?" he asked. Draco shrugged. "I don't know." he muttered, not really caring. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get murdered when she woke up. Which was likely to happen anyway, just because she was so stressed. He was, too, though. He was scared. As scared as Hermione was. He sat down on the table that was facing her. "Come on, Hermione, wake up." he muttered, over and over again. 5 minutes later, she stirred. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" she muttered, sitting up. She looked really, really, really, really stressed. He shook his head. "We need to head down to the Great Hall." he muttered, helping her up. He took her hand and led her out of the room. "Why are you holding my hand?" she asked, her eyes burning.

"I just want to make sure you wont fall down the stairs and kill yourself if you faint again." he said simply. "I wouldn't want to get blamed for your death, Granger." Hermione glared at him and ripped her hand from his.

She had fainted two times today. And both times, she had woken up in Draco's arms. Then she'd take some time to calm herself down before 'waking'. It worked. Most of the time. She sighed and walked down the stairs slowly, holding on the rails. She saw Draco smirking. "Ferret, you better wipe that damn smirk off your face before I get rid of it for you." she threatened. He said nothing, just laughed. Then, Hermione spun around very fast and she punched him, right in the nose. That wiped the smirk off of his face.

Draco now held a lot of respect for Hermione. He always had, kind of, but still. She still looked shaky, though. Now, she was smirking. It would have given the Slytherins a run for their money, he thought. And it was true. He still hated her. Hermione set foot in the Great Hall first. She looked happy with herself.

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone…_

Dude. What was with that damn voice? She did look _kinda _pretty. Nothing special, though.

_Hahaha, very funny, Draco. You have a lot to learn, my young grasshopper. _

_What's that supposed to mean? And, I am not your 'young grasshopper'._

_You're lying to yourself. She's more than _kinda pretty_, you know that. You don't want to admit that she's starting to grow on you. And it's actually _you_ feeling this._

_That's not true! I hate her. _

_There was no conviction in that statement. You like her._

_No. I do not like her. She just punched me. Do you not remember that?_

_Yes. I know. And even you admitted to yourself that you now hold a lot of respect for her._

_That might be true. But that doesn't mean that I like her._

_Ah, but it does._

_No. No, it does not._

_I'm going to win this, no matter what, Draco._

_Grrr. Fine. But I get the last word: I do not like her. I'm done with you, now._

"Take my hand." Hermione muttered, glaring at him. "Oh, yes, because you really look like you want to hold my hand, Hermione." he smirked. "Just do as I say unless you want me to break your nose." she growled.

"Fine. But just so you know, I _will not_ enjoy this." he said, slipping his hand into hers. Hermione laughed a bitter laugh. "You think I will?" she asked.

And then the students started arriving.

Today was different than the other start of term feasts. Just with the arrival. It was quiet…people saw Hermione and Draco standing there, hand-in-hand, smiling, and seemingly whispering happily. What was really happening, Hermione smirked, was that they were having one of the worst fights they had had yet.

"Hermione!!!" she heard Ginny's voice. _Thank you._ she thought and looked away. She was dragging Harry and Ron looked hurt. "Hermione!" Ginny screamed again. She pushed her way through the crowded hall of silent students. Ginny finally reached them and ran into Hermione's arms. "Thank you for telling us." she muttered. "Hello, Draco." she added pleasantly. Harry embraced her and thanked her and apologized. Ron awkwardly patted her on the back and said nothing. He glared at them both. Then Ginny looked at Hermione. "I got Harry to see the light, but Ron…well…he's being somewhat of a prat about this whole thing. We know it's not your fault." she said.


	11. Beautiful

"Have you two got through one day without a fight?" Harry asked, smirking. Hermione and Draco exchanged looks. They were kinda sorta, pretending those first two days didn't happen. "No. She's absolutely impossible." Draco muttered. "So, Hermione, you really seem to enjoy his company." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I do. I really do. He's quite an peaceful person, and very easy to live with." She said sarcastically. She laughed bitterly. They noticed that the entire student body was still standing there, staring.

"Hey! Move! Get to dinner!" Draco screamed. No body moved.

"Everybody go, or I will curse every single one of you." Ginny said, deadly. She could have whispered it and every one still would have left. Draco smirked and silently thanked the girl weasel. He noticed Potter slip his arm around her waist. Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear. "About damn time." she smirked. Draco laughed. It was the first time he had actually laughed without any bitterness in the past week. Hermione smiled. It was the first smile in a while, too. She had done a lot of smirking lately. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her smile. It lit up her face. She was beautiful. He still hated her, though.

_You finally admit it! _

_Admit what?_

_That she's beautiful. _

_Yes. That means nothing. Anyone can see that, really. _

_Hahaha, that is interesting, seeing as just a little bit ago, you were saying she was just _kinda pretty.

_Yeah, well…_

_Well, what?_

_Nothing!_

_Whatever._

_You annoy me. _

_I don't care. At least I'm not lying to myself._

_Wait. What? I am _so_ not lying to myself!_

_Uh, yeah, you are._

_Psh. _

_You are. You're just too thick to admit it. _

_Excuse me. I am not thick._

_Normally, you're not. But when it comes to this girl, you are damn well thick._

_That's not true._

_Yes it is._

_Nu-huh._

_If you hate her so much, then why are you still holding her hand? It's only her friends with you now._

_Oh, uh…_

_That's what I thought. _

_I, uh, forgot I was holding her hand._

_Uh-huh. Sure._

_Stop it._

_Whatever. _

_Thank you!_

_Oh, and Draco? _

_What now?_

_Have you noticed that you can no longer call her mudblood?_

_I'm done with you, now. Leave me alone. _

Well. Draco did hate that voice in his head. It was pretty annoying. Hermione was still smiling, just happy to have her friends back. She was absolutely beautiful.

Harry noticed that Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of Hermione since she whispered in his ear. The look on his face was hard to describe…it was torn between obvious disgust and…tender admiration. Odd combination. "Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny said, touching her face. Hermione blushed. His best friend, well, sister, really, blushed.

"Thank you, but Ginny, you're absolutely stunning." she said. Harry nodded.

"This is true." he smirked. "But, Ginny is right. Hermione, you're beautiful. You totally changed over the summer." he said. "Speaking of the summer, why didn't you come to Ron's?" he asked. They had missed her.

"My parents were tired of me not spending the summers with them. And technically, it's my last summer at home, so I caved and stayed there." she smiled. Harry smiled.

"What are we going to do when we're out of here?" Ginny asked. She looked around. "I'm not ready to leave you!" she said.

"Oh, Gin, we'll…" Hermione trailed off.

"We'll find a really big house and we'll all live there, together." Harry suggested.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry turned around, half expecting to see his dead godfather.

"What?!" he asked, feeling disappointed.

"We can live at his old place. You inherited it! We can live there. We practically did last year, anyway." Hermione said. She did have a liable point and a very good idea. Everybody nodded.

"Actually, Hermione, that's a really good idea!" Ginny said.

"Yes, it is. Now, I'm hungry. And I think we should sneak in and eat!" Hermione said. They all laughed. Ginny slid out of his grip and took Hermione's hand. They ran ahead. Harry saw that Draco looked torn again, he looked lost and happy. They stood back and watched the girls. Harry turned to Draco.

"Malfoy?" he asked.

"What, Potter?" he said, turning away from watching the girls.

"You hurt her and I will kill you." he said.

"Uh, why would I hurt her?" he asked.

"I know how you are, ferret." he said.

"This is different, Potter. I have to be…decent to her, because this is permanent. There's no way of getting out of this, as I'm sure Hermione told you. We're stuck with each other. And we both totally hate each other." he said. Harry shook his head.

"I know Hermione hates you. But I also know that you don't. You might not like her, but you certainly don't hate her. That much is easy to see." he smirked. Draco stared at him.

"You don't know me, scarhead." he muttered.

"I know you better than you think, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Don't call me 'Malfoy", you might be talking to your mud…Hermione." he smirked. Harry saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Whatever, Draco." he said. They walked away to dinner.

The voice in his head was right; he couldn't call Hermione a mudblood anymore…

_Haha, told you!_

_Oh yes, you're very mature._

_I am, too! I just felt the need to rub this in. _

_Whatever. _

_And, by the way, even Potter notices that you don't hate her. _

_Yeah, yeah._

_You're not denying it anymore, Draco._

_That's because I don't really feel like arguing with you, right now. _

_Mmhmm…_

_Goodbye._

_You still can't escape me._

_I don't care. Just leave me alone!_

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny. She was very happy. They were waiting for the boys before they started eating.

"What do you think they're doing?" she asked.

"Dunno…I'm surprised Ron's not here, already. He's always eating." Hermione said. They laughed. "What's so funny, Hermione?" He kept his voice low and…dark, somehow. It was almost…sexy. Hermione shook her head. "None of your business, Malfoy." she said, turning around. He was closer than she thought; her lips grazed his. She shot back, disgusted. He looked surprised.

"Don't call me 'Malfoy'." he whispered. "You could be talking to yourself." he said before standing up and walking away. Two hands slipped into hers. Ginny and Harry. Her family. Sometimes they felt more like her family than her mum and dad. And, they were, really. She grew up with them. Harry smiled at her gently and Ginny leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Mione." Harry said softly. Ginny nodded.

"It's not fair. But, remember, there's a bed in Gryffindor Tower waiting for you, if you ever need it." Ginny said.

"And, you're always welcome in the Common Room." Harry added. Hermione smiled. Then she looked at Ron. He had barely said a word to her.

"Students, I have a couple announcements for you. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, out-of-bounds for students. Even some of our seventh years need reminders of this." he paused and looked at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They all laughed.

"Second…Draco and Hermione would you please come up here?" Dumbledore asked, patiently. Hermione looked around at her friends.

"Ginny, please come with me. I can't do this alone." she begged.

"Sorry, honey, I don't think I can. You have to do this…" she said softly and squeezed her hand before gently pushing her away. Draco was already standing there, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"There's something Mr. Malfoy and, uh, Miss. Granger, our Head Boy and Head Girl would like to say." Hermione looked at Dumbledore and shook her head. Draco laughed bitterly. "I'll just say it, Granger." He muttered in her ear. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not a Granger, Draco." she said. She then closed her eyes and allowed Draco to take her hand. He squeezed it. She smiled slightly. Hermione blocked out everything…her surroundings, Draco's voice, his hand…

* * *

Ginny held Hermione's hand as she took her to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione looked unstable and Ginny doubted that she could stand one more moment in Draco's company.

"Come on, sweetie. Harry right behind you." she said gently. Harry looked worried, Ginny noted. She was very worried.

Then Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms. Ginny screamed.


	12. Flavors of Entanglement

_Then Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms. Ginny screamed. _

Draco came running when he heard her scream. He was acting on impulse. It sounded like Hermione.

_You really care about her._

_Hermione?_

_Yes._

_Maybe._

_Admit it. _

_Okay, I do._

_Told you._

_Whatever. Do you think she's hurt?_

_I dunno. Probably. She did scream._

_What if she fainted again???_

_She left with Ginny and Harry, remember?_

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_Harry would have caught her if she did. _

…

_What, Draco?_

_So, who screamed?_

_It could have been Ginny. _

_Why would she scream?_

_Well, she is Hermione's best friend._

_So?_

_You are so stupid._

_What?Hermione is Ginny's best friend. Of course she's going to be scared when Hermione faints._

_Oh. Do you think there's something wrong with her?_

_For screaming when you see your best friend pass out? No, there's nothing wrong with that._

_No! Hermione!_

_What do you mean?_

_She's fainted like 3 times today._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_I dunno. _

_I hope not._

_You care about her! You like her! You love her!_

_Okay, I like her. But I do NOT love her. _

_Okay. You don't love her. But, you just admitted that you like her._

_I did. Where did that scream come from?_

_Around the corner, up there. I think it was by the Charm's classroom._

_Oh. Okay. Thank you._

_No problem._

_Okay, now leave me alone. _

_Good luck with your girl!_

That voice was annoying. But it could be helpful. He heard voices around the corner and he broke into a sprint. Harry was holding Hermione in his arms and Ginny was crying. "What happened?" Draco asked. Harry and Ginny turned to look at him. "She's fainted." Harry whispered. Draco ran to Hermione. "I thought you said that you didn't like her." Ginny accused. A dark look crossed his face.

"I do…I'm really worried about her. This is like the 3rd time she's fainted today." he muttered, looking at the girl in Harry's arms.

"She has?" Ginny asked, looking up. "Yes, she has…"

"I don't think that's normal…" Ginny muttered.

"No, fainting multiple times in one day is totally normal." Draco hissed.

"Hey, shut up! Let's just take care of Hermione." Harry said, standing up. "What do you think you're doing with her?" Draco asked."I'm taking her to the hospital wing." Harry muttered, glaring at Draco. Draco said nothing and followed Harry and Ginny. It was quiet, the only sound was their footsteps; the rest of the castle was at the feast. Draco felt he was worrying too much. After all, he wasn't very fond of this girl. She was impossible and very hard to live with. She was pretty; beautiful, even, but nevertheless, she was…a very angry witch. But, he couldn't deny the fact that he held a lot of respect for her. She was strong and independent, she had a back bone; that was much more than he could say for the girls he had dated. She was really the only girl he actually respected. She was very brave, yet very kind. Hermione proved him wrong with every move she made; every breath she took; every word she spoke. She was the smartest girl he had ever met, he had never encountered a girl that stood her ground, even if she knew she was wrong. He had never came across a girl that was so stubborn, a girl that could cook and sing and dance _at the same time_. He had never met a girl that didn't need constant attention, never met a girl that didn't have to pretend that she was something that she wasn't.

"Draco! She's awake!" Ginny said, pulling on his sleeve. Draco smiled and looked around him. They were standing in a white room illuminated by the sunlight pouring in through the wide windows. Hermione was on a bed near the door, her eyes wide and looking around. She smiled at Draco and reached her hand out towards Ginny. He sat on the foot of her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I dunno." she muttered. "I feel better, though." she looked around again. "Draco, have I eaten anything today?" she asked. Draco thought back to the morning. She said she was to scared and nervous to eat. They had both skipped lunch, for neither could stomach anything. He hadn't seen her eat anything at the feast, she was talking to her friends. "I don't think you have." he said.

"That's why I've been fainting…this morning, it was because I was just nervous. At lunch it was because I hadn't eaten anything and now, it was because I haven't eaten." she said. Draco nodded, but he couldn't shake the worry away. He took her hand and entangled his hand with hers. She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers.


	13. Green Apple

_**1 month later**_

_*******_

It was a little past midnight when Hermione noticed that Draco was asleep on the couch. She watched him for a couple moments, smiling. Her eyes dropped down, back to the parchment. There was a Potions paper that Snape had forced upon them and Remus Lupin (he was back, on Dumbledore's request) had assigned them another one. On Horcruxes. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had laughed at this assignment. Remus had winked at them and shared a small smile with the group. They were both easy for Hermione, but Draco had a hard time understanding the Horcruxes. Which, in her opinion, was quite understandable. After all, _he_ wasn't the one who traveled around England hunting them down in order to kill Voldemort. That was her and Harry and Ron. She didn't hold that against him though. Anymore, anyway. She was beginning to like him. She finished up his essay for him and sat in the empty space on the couch that wasn't covered up by Draco. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against the couch. Within seconds, she was asleep.

The fire was barely crackling in the fireplace when Draco awoke. Hermione was no longer perched at the foot of the table; hair a mess, eyes dark, ink all over her hands, and paper littering her lap. His DADA paper was finished at the end on the table, on top of his Potions paper. Hermione's neat papers laying next to them. The ink bottles were closed and the quills were sitting neatly next to the ink bottles. The spilled ink on the table was gone. And the books were arranged in a nice pile at the foot of the table. Hermione was curled up on the edge of the couch. He smiled slightly at the beautiful sight before he gently laid her down fully on the couch and conjured a blanket to cover her. He took the pillow she had been sitting on earlier and fluffed it up before lifting her head up gently and placing the pillow underneath her. She smiled in her sleep and turned over. He then conjured a blanket and pillow for himself and sent them over to the other couch. He settled himself in and fell asleep. Images of the girl sleeping across from Draco danced before his eyes.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she was comfortably resting on the couch that she had fallen asleep the night before. Draco was sitting in front of her, gently shaking her.  
"It's time to wake up, unless you want to be late to your classes." he muttered, smiling. Hermione accepted the hand he offered and stumbled to the room they shared. She grabbed the first shirt she saw that appeared to be apart of the uniform. She pulled it on and stepped into her skirt. She walked out of the room, her tie and cloak in her hands. Draco was sitting at the table, tossing a green apple up and down. The apple dropped to the ground when he saw Hermione. Hermione looked at him blankly. "What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, walking to the table so she could put her socks and shoes on. Draco looked a little breathless when he spoke. "Hermione, do you realize that you're wearing my shirt?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from her. Hermione blushed and looked down. She was, in fact, wearing a Slytherin shirt. Belonging to Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry, I'll go change." She sighed and got up to change it. Before she could get to the room, Draco pinned her to the wall and kissed her full on the lips.

"No need to be sorry, Hermione." he muttered against her lips before releasing her. If Hermione was in a daze before, she was now in a trance. Her fingers reached up to her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers. Her cheeks were burning and her lips were throbbing. She slowly but the _right_ shirt on, double checking it was the right one, before walking out of the room. She quickly threw her tie on and walked out with her cloak draped over her arm. She waited for Draco at the exit. He arrived, a green apple once again in his hand. He took a bite of it before offering it to her. She took it slowly and bit into it. Draco smiled at her when she handed it back, took her hand and led her out, into the corridor. Hermione thought that this was the best morning she had since she had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was _bored_. He pulled a spare piece of parchment out and began idly drawing, pulling his attention fully away from Professor Binns. A Gryffindor lion appeared on the aged parchment, a Slytherin snake resting at the lion's feet. He stared at it for a while and he thought of the meaning of the drawing. He supposed it meant that Hermione had him at her feet, wrapped around her finger. A new thought popped into his mind…it could mean that he was at her disposal, which, he thought, could be true. It could also mean that he was just waiting for her to notice he was there before stepping on him. Her Gryffindor pride got in the way of everything. It always had. He respected her for it, though. The idle drawing had many meanings. He took colored ink out of his bag. He began to fill the drawing in. While Draco was busy filling the drawing in, he thought back to this morning. He thought of the way Hermione looked when she walked out of the room with his shirt on. Her eyes were still dark and sleepy. Her bangs were pinned to the side, so they would stay out of her eyes, but her curls were messy. It was cute. How clueless she looked when he couldn't take his eyes off her, how her eyes widened and her cheeks burned when he pointed this out to her. He thought of her mumbled apology and her clumsy footsteps as she made her way back to change. He thought of the surprised look in her sleepy eyes when he kissed her. He thought of the way her lips moved with his. He couldn't get her out of his head.

Hermione couldn't see the point of taking this class. She loved the teacher, of course. Harry was in fact, the godfather of his child, and he had always helped them when they needed it. Remus was a wonderful teacher, yes, but she could no longer see the point of taking DADA when she had already helped Harry defeat Voldemort. And really, would she really need more education in the subject? She sighed and buried her head in her hands. She knew all of this, already. She closed her eyes and relived that kiss. She could still taste the green apple he had given her, even though she had eaten eggs, bacon, and toast at breakfast while talking to Harry and Ginny. She had shared a goblet of pumpkin juice with Ginny. Why would Draco kiss her? She couldn't deny that she loved it, though. But she just didn't understand why he would kiss her. They still fought a decent amount. Granted, they weren't as bad as they had once been. She touched her lips again and wished Draco was sitting next to her. She loved Harry, but she also wasn't married to him. And from the looks of it, it seemed he was as bored as she was. If not worse. He had killed Voldemort himself. She smiled at him. Draco Malfoy starred in her daydreaming.

* * *

Draco walked quickly to the Great Hall for lunch. He could see Hermione again. He spotted her in the hall, in the middle of Harry and Ron. Her arms were linked with theirs. She looked around, a smile on her face, but anxiety was clouding her chocolate eyes. She wanted to see him, too. Harry pulled her on his back and she squealed and Draco saw Ginny laugh at them. It was all brotherly and sisterly, but he couldn't help but see the envy in Ron's face. Draco knew he had practically been in love with her since 5th year. Well, he couldn't have her now. Hermione looked very relaxed with Harry and Ginny. Ron got lost in the crowd, unable to watch Hermione. She giggled when Harry started running. Ginny was laughing and running after them. She was obviously happy that her best friend was happy. Draco could tell that Ginny wasn't jealous about Harry and Hermione. He knew that Ginny knew that Hermione was basically Harry's sister. She is now, and always had been. Even Draco knew that, and he had hated the pair of them for the past 6 years. He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he followed them at a distance, Hermione's laughter ringing in his ears.

Hermione arrived to Great Hall on Harry's back. Ginny was laughing hysterically with her. Harry laughed and pulled the two girls to the table. Hermione sat down with Ginny when Harry sat across from them. They began talking about how DADA classes were completely useless, now.

"I love Remus and everything, but…the class bores me now." Hermione said.

"I know. But we get to see Teddy at Christmas!" Ginny pointed out. They laughed.

"Gin, that didn't have anything to do with…anything." Hermione said, laughing.

"I know. But still. I love Teddy. Aren't you excited, Harry?" Ginny asked, taking Harry's hand across the table. Hermione smiled at this. They were both so happy.

"Of course I am, Gin." he smiled and looked at Hermione. "Are you coming home with us for the holidays? Or are you going with Draco?" Harry asked her.

"I'm going to go with you. If Draco wants to come…would you guys let him?" Hermione asked, peering at them under her bangs.

"Er, yeah, I guess so." Harry said.

"No, Harry, there's no 'I guess so,'. Hermione, you're coming with us. And you're bringing your hot husband." Ginny commanded. Harry glared at her. "What? He _is _hot. No girl can deny that. And he seems to be thawing out. He's been nicer to us. He even waves to me in the halls and says 'hi' to you, Harry." she said. Then Harry looked above the two girls. "Speak of the devil, and devil shall appear." He muttered, smirking. Ginny and Hermione turned around slowly. Draco Malfoy stood there, smiling at them.

"Hi," Ginny said in a small voice. Draco returned the greeting and sat down next to Hermione. He took her hand. She giggled. "So, Draco, we were just talking about you." Ginny smirked, looking around Hermione. He cocked his head.

"So you were?" he asked. Ginny nodded, matter-of-factly.

"Yes. You are to accompany your Hermione when we go home for Christmas. It's time our family met our Hermione's husband." Then she giggled. "Oh! Mum and Tonks are going to be so excited!" she said happily. She clapped her hands. "And, we get to see Teddy!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Honey, calm down. We still have a month…" Hermione said. Draco smiled at them. He bent forward to whisper in Hermione's ear. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Hermione." he said. Hermione blushed and pounced on him.


	14. Realization

* * *

"_Honey, calm down. We still have a month…" Hermione said. Draco smiled at them. He bent forward to whisper in Hermione's ear. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Hermione." he said. Hermione blushed and pounced on him. _

_**Later that night…**_

Draco walked into the apartment with Hermione on his arm. She was talking happily and laughing. Draco was happy just to see her like this. Harry and Draco had talked and really got to know each other. It was Hermione's request, of course. Both of them would do anything for the girl. While Harry and Draco were talking, Hermione and Ginny were drinking their way through a bottle of Firewhisky. The boys never had so much of a sip of it tonight. They both had two bottles of Butterbeer a piece. Harry was actually quite nice. "Draco?" Hermione whispered in his ear. Her words weren't slurred. She held her alcohol well.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked, smiling.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked when he set her down on the couch.

"Because…" He had almost said he loved her, but he knew that wasn't true. "Because…I really like you, Hermione." he whispered. She nodded and leaned against him when he sat next to her. He leaned against the arm of the couch and let her sit in between his legs as they spoke. "I really like you, too, Draco." She said softly. Draco smiled and played with her hair.

"Why'd you kiss me this morning?" She asked. Draco was quiet for a moment. Hermione laced her fingers with his. He was going to have a hard time explaining this.

"Er, because…I love the way you look in my clothes. And I loved how you looked last night, I loved how you looked while you were sleeping, I loved how cute and clueless you looked when I told you that you weren't wearing the proper shirt. And I've also been holding that in for the past week." he finished. And when Hermione didn't say anything, he was worried that he said too much. But before he could voice his worries to her, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Hermione sat there in his arms for a while. Draco was the happiest he had been in a while. And it was just so simple, he realized, just holding her in his arms, just talking to her and laughing with her, equated to his happiness. And it was so simple. He had went to great, complex lengths to be happy, and nothing ever worked. And, this, _this,_ was just so _simple_.

"Hermione, are you happy?" He asked softly. She looked up at him. He pushed hair out of her face and waited patiently for her to answer. She bit her lip.

"Yes, Draco. I think I am." She said. "Are you happy?" she asked. Draco smiled and blushed.

"I'm the happiest I've been in my life." He said. Hermione beamed excitedly.

She knew that he was telling the truth. She knew that she was happy. And she felt the happiest she had felt in a while. She smiled against his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_**3 weeks later…**_

They weren't in love. Not yet. They enjoyed each other's company, having someone to curl up with at night, and the butterfly kisses they shared. Draco was struggling with his feelings, though. More than Hermione was. She was a girl who knew exactly where she stood, and she never second-guessed herself. And Draco respected her for that. He knew where she stood: she really liked him. But she had told him, multiple times, that she didn't love him. He understood that. He knew Hermione had her guards up, and even though he had managed to break down several barriers, there were many he couldn't even access quite yet. Every night, he discovered something new about Hermione. Last night, he found a habit. Hermione had a habit of pointing and flexing her feet while she was sitting down. Last week, she had told him that she hated apart of herself for never letting her guards down. Not even for Ginny, she had whispered in his ear. The week before, Hermione told him that she had never been in love. Draco didn't know what to say to that one, so he said nothing and just held her hand as they continued their walk around the lake.

Today was Saturday. Before he opened his eyes, he knew that Hermione was no longer in the bed, which meant she was no longer in his arms. He waited to get up, to open his eyes, until he heard any sign of her still in the apartment. It was quiet for a moment, in which he feared she had left, then he heard her singing. He smiled and jumped out of the bed as if it was on fire. He snuck quietly out of the room, and quietly into the kitchen, where he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her from behind and moving her side to side. She was still singing as she rested her head against his chest. After a minute of this, Hermione paused her music and turned in his arms.

"Hungry?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco nodded.

"What's for breakfast?" he murmured. Making breakfast on the weekends was kind of a tradition they had. Even when they hated each other. Having her here, in his arms, finally felt right.

"Waffles." She said. "Want a taste?" she asked. Draco nodded again. She started to turn around to give a piece of the waffle she had been nibbling on. He bent down and kissed her. He could taste the waffle on her tongue.

"Mmm, you're a great cook, Hermione." He said when he finally broke away. She blushed.

"Thank you." she muttered. It was in this moment when Draco Malfoy realized he was in love. And this time it was because he caused it. He patiently waited for Hermione to calm down, to let him in, he waited for her to realize he was there. She didn't love him, but this was certainly a _start_. He smiled and rested his chin on his shoulder.

_The Famous Draco Malfoy, the man with no heart, has finally admitted he is in love. _

_Hey! I resent that! I have a heart, you know. And what do you mean 'finally'?_

_You've been in love with her ever since you kissed her that day she came out wearing your shirt._

…_how do you know that?_

_Ah, so you knew you were in love with her then, didn't you?_

_No, I didn't , actually. I'm just asking how you would know when I'm in love. _

_Dude. We've been over this. I mean, really. _I live inside your head! _I know everything you feel and every thought you have. _

_Oh._

_Well, then, are you going to tell her?_

_Tell her?_

_Oh my god. How thick can you get? Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Hermione. That. You. Love. Her?_

_I'm not thick! _

_We've already had this conversation, Draco._

_I know._

_You're stalling. Are you?_

_No, not yet. She's told me that she doesn't love me, she just really likes me. I think I'll give it more time. Maybe I'll tell her when she takes me home for Christmas._

_Grrr. That's a bit far off, Draco._

_Monday's thanksgiving. After that, time flies until Christmas. I'm just going to give her time, because I don't want to ruin this. She's comfortable here, and right now, that's all I really care about. _

_You're caring about someone else?_

_Yes. I love her…of course I care about her. I mean, right now, I don't even care what I want, or how I feel. What I care about is that Hermione's happy. And when she's happy, I'm happy. _

_Oh my god. _

_What?_

_It's just…who are you now?!_

_She's changed me. _

_Well. That much is obvious._

_I know. But…I think I like this feeling. She keeps me stable and grounded. She makes me smile and laugh. She's the best thing that's happened to me._

_And, that's why you should tell her, right now._

_I'm not ruining this. We're both comfortable exactly where we are. _

_Fine. Have it your way, Draco._

_I will. Good-bye._

* * *

Hermione was happy in Draco's arms. She felt that she was happiest there, resting in his arms. She really liked him. She liked how he would argue with her and not just give in. he was stubborn, just like her. She loved how he didn't get jealous when she was with Harry. After all, he was her brother, in all practical terms. He talked to Harry and Ginny like they were the best of friends, and Hermione really believed that they were slowly becoming closer and closer. She didn't know a lot of things about this relationship, if you could even call it that, but she did know that he was the one thing that was keeping her grounded. He didn't treat her like the other girls he dated. He treated her right.

"Hermione, you're letting that one burn." Draco whispered in her ear. She blushed and removed the waffle. "I think that's enough for the both of us." he said. He was right; the plate was piled high with the waffles. They smelled very good. She laughed.

"I think you could be right." she giggled.

"Yeah, just a little bit." he said, laughing. That was another thing; he was very sarcastic, and she was very cynical. People had been known to call her jaded. And that was true, really, but not all the time.

"Milk or orange juice?" Draco asked, as he looked in the fridge for the syrup.

"Eh, milk." she said.

"Good choice." he said. And he brought over two red glasses filled to the brim with milk and the syrup under his arm. He set them on the table.

"Oh jeeze." Hermione said, looking at the table. "We forgot to grab the waffles." she laughed. She got up and took the heavy plate from the counter. Draco took it out of her hands and pecked her on the lips. She stood there for a moment and looked at him.

"Hermione? Aren't you hungry?" he asked, smirking. She shook her head and ran to the table.

"There's my girl." he said pouring syrup over her waffle. She smiled.

She loved him.

Draco smiled when he saw her run out of the apartment so she could find Harry and Ginny. Apparently, she was going to force them to eat lunch with them. He laughed and walked to the kitchen. What should he cook? He sat on the counter and stared at the floor, not seeing anything. Pictures of his wife; of his Hermione were dancing before his eyes, once again. He grinned. Then he heard voices in the next room.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Hi, Draco!!" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time as they walked into the kitchen, hands swinging in between them. Harry followed them, laughing and shaking his head. He raised his hand.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hi, Ginny!" Draco said when she gave him a small hug. He smiled at Harry. "Hey, man." he said.

"So, did you know about this? Hermione ran into the Common Room and took Gin and ran. So, naturally, I followed." Harry laughed. "What is she planning?" he asked.

"Lunch. She's forcing you to eat with us." Draco said.

"Ah. I see." Harry said, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Yes." Draco said, frowning. He was trying to hold back a laugh.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Hermione asked, walking to the fridge. Draco laughed and gently pushed her away.

"Not this time, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm cooking. You made breakfast." Draco said. Harry laughed and caught Hermione.

"But…but…I wanted to make it…" She said feebly. Draco shook his head and pushed everyone out of the kitchen. Harry returned a moment later.

"You can kick Hermione out, but I'm staying. Gin says I need to learn how to cook, anyway." he said.

"Dude, you cant cook?"

"No…" Harry muttered. Draco laughed. "It's okay. I cant, either." he said. "I can make grilled cheese, though!" he said happily. "Okay, lead the way, man." Harry said, smirking. "I have a question." Harry asked when Draco flipped a sandwich. "Go for it." he said, leaning against the counter.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked, lowering his voice. Draco stared at him.

"How did you know?"

* * *

**i'm not writing anymore untill i get at least 10 reviews! **


	15. Thank You!

**OMG! I already had half of my new chapter written, just so you know, I cant stop writing this one. :) I'm not giving away any of the details though. You'll just have to wait. Sorry. I think you guys will really like this one…it must be kept a surprise till I'm done writing it. I asked for 10 and I got **_**way, way, way **_**more than 10!! Thank you! And to answer some questions:**

**1) Draco's friends will come into play after Christmas.**

**2) Ron'll return (more) after they come back from Thanksgiving.**

**3) I know that England doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I needed a holiday before Christmas.**

**4) Right now, I know they're kinda sticking to Harry and Ginny, but it's because Hermione's not very comfortable with Draco's friends, and she's kinda pissed at Ron. But this will all change after Christmas.**

**5) The reason I skipped ahead a month is because it was pretty much classes, and Draco and Hermione were still fighting a bit, but because I've written so much about them fighting, I thought I'd give that part a break.**

**6) This has nothing to do with this story…but, I'm writing a new one (a one-shot, if I can help it), so if this one comes out later than my other chapters, then blame the new story. **

**Again, I say thank you. It meant a lot to me to get all good reviews with some advise in them. It really helps. Thank you, guys!!!! **

**Love,**

**Dana**


	16. The Thought Process

"_You love her, don't you?" Harry asked, lowering his voice. Draco stared at him. _

"_How did you know?"_

"Ron misses you, you know." Ginny said. Hermione's eyes snapped up. Suddenly a white hot flash of anger surged through her.

"If he misses me, maybe he should make the effort to talk to me more!" she said sharply. Ginny shrugged. "I know, Hermione, but still. He misses you. And you know why he's not talking to you much, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter, even if I didn't get stuck with Malfoy," her voice softened when she spoke, "I wouldn't have dated him or done anything of the sort with him. I love him, but he's like a brother to me, Gin." Hermione said. Ginny nodded in understanding.

"I know. But, I think he just misses having you to just _talk_. And I think a large part of the reason he's avoiding you is because of…Draco. You know he hates him." Ginny said.

"I know, Gin, but _Harry_ gave him a chance. _You_ gave him a chance. Hell, even _I_ gave him a chance." She said.

"Hermione, I know this, but you know how stubborn he is. He's even worse than you are." Ginny smiled. "Actually, I don't think that's possible." She joked. Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"I think maybe you're right. I only gave him a chance because I live with him. And I think the fact that I gave him a chance is what he deserved and what I needed." Hermione sighed. "I've kept my guards up for so long, afraid of letting someone in. And, first thing, you changed that with the help of Harry. Ron did a little, too. But with…people that weren't practically related to me were shut out. Gin, he changed me. I didn't really see it until now, and I think I changed him. He's not the _asshole_ he's been for the last 6 years." she said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You love him, don't you?" Ginny whispered. Hermione stared at her.

"How did you know?"

Draco took another sandwich off the burner. Harry watched him. "I knew you did, just explain to me _how_." He said. Draco turned around.

"How?" he repeated.

"How, _why_ you love her." Harry said.

"Fine, but you have to answer my question before I answer yours." Draco conditioned.

"Okay. Shoot."

"How did you know I loved her?" Draco asked. "And how long?"

"Okay, first of all, that's two questions." he smirked. "I've known for the last…month." he said. "I knew that you love her because of the way you act around her."

"The way I act around her?"

"Yeah, you're protective, nicer to her, and you seem _happy_."

"That's it?"

"No. You're happy; you're extremely protective; you look at her differently; you speak to her differently; you hold her hand like _you_ wanted to; you smile around her more; you're gentle around her…man, I can go on for hours." Harry finished. Draco stared at him. "Dude, what? I pay attention occasionally." Harry smirked. "And, I think she loves you, too." he said. Draco's eyes widened.

"How would you know that?"

"Dude. She's like my sister. I _know_ her." Harry said.

"Well, yeah, but uh, what makes you say that?"

"What that I think that she loves you, too?"

"Yeah."

"Well. She's just…_different_. She seems to be glowing; she blushes when you're around; her eyes light up when she sees you; when she's not with you, she looks very anxious; her voice is softer; she's always smiling; she's happier than I've ever seen her; she looks at you in a different way; she talks about you when you're not around, _which_, by the way, is why Ron can't stand to be around her for more than 20 minutes; there's a light in her eyes that Ginny and I have never seen before…again, man, I can go on for hours." Harry finished. Draco was left breathless. Harry was telling him what he wanted to hear. He was glad that Harry knew this. Maybe he should tell her now.

"I think you should tell her." Harry advised. "Because if you don't, she'll never say it." then he looked to the living room. "Well, she wont say it first." he corrected himself. Draco nodded and took the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches to the table. He took four plates and for glasses to the table.

"Oh, and Draco?" Harry said, catching him before he went to get the girls. "You should tell her now." he advised.

Hermione would have told Ginny why she loved him, but Draco called them before she got the chance. When she got to the dining room, Harry looked pleased with himself and Draco looked happy, but nervous. Before she could sit down, Draco took her hand. She saw Harry's smirk turn into a wide smile. He winked at her and went to the table.

"Hermione, I think I love you."

* * *

**I'm cutting this one in half. The next half will have to wait until after my birthday. So maybe, Friday or Saturday? At the earliest Thursday. At the latest, Sunday or Monday. And it'll be longer. Pinky-promise! Sorry it's so short!!!**


	17. The Gift

_Before she could sit down, Draco took her hand. She saw Harry's smirk turn into a wide smile. He winked at her and went to the table. _

"_Hermione, I think I love you."_

Ginny looked at the surprised and happy expression on Hermione's face. She nudged Harry. "What'd he say?" she whispered in his ear. Harry smiled.

"I think maybe we've changed our friends." was all he said. Ginny cocked her head. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Just listen." he said. So, they both shut up.

Hermione was surprised…they still fought quite often. But, sometimes, she could tell that his heart wasn't fully in it. Of course, hers always was; she usually started it. She thought she loved him. And she was pretty sure she did. Ginny said that both her _and_ Harry noticed a difference. And Ginny said she knew what love _looked _like. So, since Ginny was usually right, she _did _love him. But what if she was wrong? She was over thinking this. Shouldn't you know when you're in love? But, since she didn't know what falling in love felt like, she supposed she could be.

She noticed the little things Draco did. She noticed his nervous habits, she noticed the way he looked when he got frustrated or angry (she knew that last one all too well),she knew how he looked when he got extremely annoyed or when he was happy. She knew how he looked when he was bored or too busy to concentrate. She knew how he looked when he was calm. She knew how he looked when he was impressed. She knew all of his habits; his pet peeves; favorite foods; his favorite books; his favorite words; his favorite bands; his favorite place; his favorite drink; his favorite song; his favorite…everything, really. She loved how he would dance with her randomly or ask her to sing for him. She loved how he would take care of her (she didn't need it; she could take care of herself). She loved that he would argue with her. She loved how he would show her his playful side and let her tease him without starting anything big. She loved that he wouldn't let her do all of his homework; he would get the majority done and she would tie the loose ends up. Every time she was around him, her heart felt lighter, her lips would automatically twist into a smile, and her cheeks would burn. She felt like she was floating when he touched her, rather it be a accidental brush, or a conscious movement to hold her. When he kissed her, she could hear the angels sing. Is this what love felt like?

It was.

"Draco, I _know_ I love you." she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to speak in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her against his chest for a moment. "Okay. Sorry, but I'm hungry." she said, breaking the spell. He laughed and pulled her to the table.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was quite possibly the happiest man in the world. Hermione was _in love _with him. After all those weeks of her saying she wasn't, of her fighting it, she admitted it. She was in love with him. The smile wouldn't fade away from his face. Ginny and Harry were watching them both with big smiles on their faces. Finally, Ginny screamed and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Took you two long enough!!!" she screamed again.

"We've known for a while." Harry said, smirking. He pulled Ginny to his lap to calm her down. Draco moved to take her place. Hermione bit her lip and smiled at him. Ginny caught Hermione's eye. "Oh, err, we're going to go…see…Ron!" she pulled Harry up.

"But…we never told Ron we were going to see him…and I kinda want to stay…" Harry said, looking confused.

"Harry, I need to see my brother." Ginny growled, taking his hand. She smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I love you, we'll see you later." she said. Then Ginny moved on to Draco. "I'm proud of you!" she said and squeezed his waist. He saw Harry give Hermione a hug.

"Love you, Mione, I'm sure Gin will drag me over later." he kissed Hermione's cheek. "Love you too, Harry. I think I'll come to the Tower later, maybe late tonight or tomorrow after classes. I'll drag Mr. Malfoy with me." she smirked at Draco over his shoulder. Ginny released him and Harry let go of Hermione. "Well. We'll be off. See you too later." Ginny said, pulling Harry away. They followed them to the living room. Draco smiled at Hermione.

_The stars in your eyes light up the sky with thoughts, light, fire, and sound…_

She jumped on him. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed him to the couch. Hermione fell on top of him and braided her fingers in his hair. This was the greatest day of Draco's life.


	18. Forgotten Friends

Draco smiled when he watched Hermione dancing around the room getting ready for the day. She looked happier than usual. That could be explained very easily in two reasons. But Draco chose to name one: they had both confessed their love for each other last night right before Ginny and Harry and decided to leave. He laughed at the funny sight. Ginny said she was so proud of Draco. Apparently, they had both known for a while. He supposed they would see it very easily in Hermione, but he couldn't understand how Harry saw it him. He was quickly becoming very good friends with him. He was nice and funny. And, surprisingly, they both had a lot in common. And a major reason he liked Harry was because he treated Hermione the way she deserved to be treated. He was always there for her, Ginny alongside him. The tiny red-head girl was a very strong witch and a very nice and hilarious presence to have with them. He hadn't really talked to Crabbe and Goyle in a while…but they weren't really worth it. Blasie, though, he missed. He couldn't find the time to hang out with one of his best mates.

"Draco…come on! We're going to be late!" Hermione called. He smiled and grabbed his schoolbag off of the couch and hurried out of the room. His thoughts returned to Blasie as they walked quietly to breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing, Hermione." he said simply, squeezing her hand and pulling her into his side. She automatically wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. This is where he was happiest. This is what love felt like. _Mutual love._ He reminded himself.

"I love you." he muttered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Draco." she said happily. He walked her to the Gryffindor table and said hello to her friends.

"Hermione, I need to go talk to someone…I'll be back in a moment." he whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." she said happily and she returned her attention to Harry and Ginny. He made his way to the Slytherin table and scanned the table for Blasie.

"Hey, man!" he recognized the deep voice that belonged to Blasie Zabini. He turned around with a wide smile on his face and the two shared a quick hug. "Where've you've been?" he asked, steering him to the seats they usually occupied. "You know…with Hermione. And her friends…Harry and Ginny."

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?" he asked. "What are they like?" he asked.

"They're both actually _really_ nice. They're really funny." he added, turning around to see the three of them laughing. He smiled.

"Really?" Blasie asked. "Yeah!"

"How did you start hanging out with them?"

"Hermione. When you all arrived at the school the first time, Ginny, Harry, and Ron ran up to her. Apparently, Hermione had sent them a letter explaining what happened with _us _and they wanted to say hi." he smiled. "Ginny greeted me with open arms and Harry was more open minded about the whole situation."

"And what about Ginny's brother?"

"I dunno about him. He was quiet and then he kinda disappeared. I think it hurt Hermione at first, then she got over it."

"I see. So…why'd you get married?" Ah, Draco was dreading this question.

"It's a long and complicated story that involves ancient magic and a wonderful potion."

"_What_?" Blasie was confused, that was obvious.

"I'll explain later. I don't think there's enough time for such a long story." Draco sighed. "Okay…well, then. I have a very important question to ask you, Drake." Draco had missed that name. Hermione preferred his full name, and he had no problem with that. But he still missed the nickname that his best mate had called him for the last 6 years.

"What's that?"

"Why haven't you introduced me to your beautiful wife? Trying to keep her to yourself, are we?" Blasie smirked. Draco laughed.

"Allow me to lead the way." he said, rising from the old seat. And together, they both walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he whispered in his wife's ear. Hermione held one finger up to her best friends and turned around to face them.

"This is Blasie. I know you've seen him before, but he wanted to meet-"

"His beautiful wife. And I can see you make him very happy." Blasie finished his sentence for him. He raised his hand for Hermione to shake. She smiled widely at him and shook his hand. Then he leaned forward to whisper in Hermione's ear. "And, I totally approve of you, by the way. I'm just very happy Drake didn't end up with that Pansy girl. She's a total bitch." he said. Hermione giggled and nodded. "She really is." Hermione agreed. "And, Blasie, these two," she indicated to Harry and Ginny, "are pretty much my brother and sister and I regard them as such." Harry and Ginny both held their hand out for Blasie. He shook them happily. Blasie returned his gaze to Hermione.

"Can I see the ring?" he asked. Hermione laughed and held her hand out to him. She could totally see him being gay. What if he was? That'd be awesome! She laughed. "Oh my, that's beautiful." he said happily. Hermione smiled.

"I know." she caught Draco eye. He smirked. Blasie offered Hermione and Ginny an arm, which they took, and lead them out of the Great Hall. Harry walked with Draco behind them.

"Well, he's…interesting." Harry stated.

"Yeah…I'll explain that later. He's really a nice guy, though. He's like the brother I never had." Draco said.

"He seems like it." Harry smirked. "I've never liked the Slytherins, for obvious reasons, but you've proved me wrong, and Blasie's beginning to prove me wrong-and I've only known him for a couple minutes. He certainly seems very nice." he looked at the girls. "And Ginny and Hermione seem to enjoy him."

"Dude." Draco laughed.

"What?" Harry asked, feigning innocence. "Ginny really likes you. She likes the way you act around Hermione." he smirked again. "She thinks you're better than Ron and Percy." then he laughed. "It's not hard to be better than Percy."

"I see. Ginny's very sweet. And funny. She's more like a sister to me than anything else."

"She thinks of you as a really cool older brother." Harry said.

"Oh jeeze. We have double potions today!" Hermione groaned, hanging her head back. Draco laughed and pecked her lips.

"You'll be fine: you've got me and Blasie on your side now." he smiled.

"I suppose. But I don't like Snape." Hermione complained.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone does. I'm his godson and _I _don't even like him." Draco laughed. Hermione looked confused and linked her other arm with Blasie's so she was now walking backwards.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

Harry laughed. They walked, chatting happily. Harry and Draco walked backwards, facing Blasie and the girls, carrying their books. (Draco was carrying Hermione's against her will). They all walked into the Potions classroom; they were 5 minutes early. Snape looked at them, rolled his eyes, and went back to his book. They all sat close together. The three boys sat in front of the girls, Draco in between Harry and Blasie. Ginny and Hermione sat side-by-side, eyes sparkling happily. They didn't notice the classroom fill up around them. The smiled at the girls and turned around to listen to Snape. It was a boring lesson. No potions were made today.

"Psst, Draco!" Hermione leaned across the deck to whisper in his ear while Snape was bulling Neville. Draco turned around.

"Yes, my Hermione?" (Ginny awed loudly at this).

"I love you!" she said, happily. Draco couldn't get enough of her saying this.

"I love you, too." he said. Ginny was going red, trying to refrain from screaming happily. Blasie turned around to face the girls.

"Where's my love?" he joked.

"We love you, Blasie." the girls said in unison. Harry and Draco laughed silently. Harry feigned a hurt expression.

"What about me?" he asked.

"We love you, Harry." they said in unison. They all laughed silently.

This was one of the most interesting mornings they'd ever experienced.

* * *

Lunch was a fun event, today. _Two _Slytherins at the Gryffindor table? Yes, they were all used to Draco being there, bet Blasie's presence was a pleasant surprise. But, the 5 friends kept to themselves.

"Okay. I have decided something. And I don't care if Draco doesn't like it, but you three are coming over tonight." Hermione declared as they made their way to Transfiguration. Draco raised his hands. "I have nothing wrong with this arrangement." he said. "Are we eating in the apartment thing?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes." was all she said before she returned to her BLT. Harry laughed. The girls were quickly becoming attached to Blasie. It was understandable, he was quite a presence. Ginny looked at Hermione, a smile fading from her face.

"You need to talk to Ron." she said. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't want to get in a fight with him. I'll talk to him when we go to the Burrow. Promise. Besides, Mrs. Weasley will probably make me…" Hermione said. Ginny sighed.

"Okay. And mum would prefer if you called her Molly or mum or something other than Mrs. Weasley. She's already told Harry off for it." she laughed at the memory. Harry blushed.

"Okay then, what about Mr. Weasley?"

"Same thing mum requested." then she looked at Blasie. "Oh! Mum would absolutely _love _you!" she said, clapping her hands. "You have to come visit us this summer!" She squealed in delight.

* * *

**Okay...i have begun a new story. it's called 'swings' and i have two chapters to it. i'd really appricate it if you guys read it. thanks! **

**much love,**

** dana**

* * *


	19. Pleasee!

**I want 10 reviews please before I add the next chapter…pretty please! Think of it as a late b-day present. I'll love you forever!**

**Much love, **

**dana**


	20. The Burrow

**Thank you sooo much! Every time I ask for 10 reviews, I get so much more and I love it! And, questions will be answered in this chapter. There will be subtle hints that'll answer a majority of them. Just keep an eye out for them. ;) **

Draco had Hermione's had firmly clasped in his, Hermione had her arm linked with Ginny's, who was holding Harry's hand. Blasie was standing behind the girls and Ron was standing next to him. Draco waved to the fireplace. "Well. Ladies first." he smirked at Hermione and Ginny. They shrugged and entered the massive fireplace together. Blasie offered them the flower pot filled with Floo powder. They each took a handful, looked at each other…

"1,2,3,4...The Burrow!" they said together Harry laughed.

"Has anyone else noticed that they do that more than is needed?" he asked. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Well, then, who's next?" Ron asked.

"I vote Blasie!" Draco and Harry said together. They looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, that was…_weird_." Draco said. "Go on, Blasie."

"Ron, you should go with him." Harry added. Ron rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and stepped into the fire with Blasie. They threw the powder down at the same time and…

"The Burrow!" they said together.

"What's with everyone doing that lately?" Draco asked Harry, who shrugged. "Well, let's go then," he said, stepping into the fire. They threw the powder down at the same time…

"The Burrow!" they said clearly together. In a minutes time, they were landed safely in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley ran to engulf Harry in a hug. Then she looked at Draco. He smiled at her. Molly beamed and put her hands on his cheeks.

"So this is the man that's captured our Hermione's heart." she said happily before taking him into her arms and giving him a large hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." he said. Molly shook her head.

"You're quite welcome, dear, and please, call me Molly. I've told Harry off for this a couple times." she said. Draco grinned at her. "I suppose you'll be wanting her?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Well, you'll have to wait. The girls went upstairs to talk to Fred and George. They'll be down any moment." she said. "My two girls brought home three boys. I must say, Arthur will be surprised." she smiled. "Of course, Harry's always here. But, Draco, dear, you're always welcome here. Never thought I'd have a Malfoy in my house, let alone _two_! And Blasie, dear, of course, I'd love to have you in my home." then their conversation was broken by a small explosion coming from upstairs. Draco and Blasie looked around with wide eyes. Harry laughed and Molly looked angry, but anyone could see that she was suppressing a laugh.

"Guys, it's normal. Fred and George like to…_experiment._" Harry explained, still laughing. Ron was sulking in the corner, glaring at Draco. Draco didn't notice.

"Experiment?" Blasie asked.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Harry said, a smile still on his face. Ginny and Hermione ran down the stairs, laughing.

"Ha! Told you they were going to explode!" Ginny screamed. "Pay up!" she said, walking backwards and holding her hand out to Hermione. She sighed and gave Ginny 5 Galleons. Ginny laughed again.

"Thank you, love." she said and turned to walk to the kitchen, Hermione on her heels. Draco looked at Harry. "Yes, Drake…I know what you're thinking. Fred got the girls onto betting, and then whoever they favor at the moment, they tweak with the circumstances so that the highest bidder looses and has to give the winner the money." he laughed.

"I love it here." Draco said. Blasie laughed and nodded in agreement. "Harry Potter!!!" Arthur Weasley had just returned from work. He ran into the living room and looked around at the four boys.

"Well. I see Molly was right; Draco Malfoy in our house." he said, giving Harry a quick hug. He held his hand out for Draco shake. He did. "And Blasie Zabini." he smiled and offered him his hand as well. Ron had left the room moments before and was now sulking in his room. He really wanted Hermione to talk to him.

* * *

Draco, Harry, and Blasie walked to the kitchen, wanting to see if the women of the house needed any help. Ginny and Hermione were laughing and talking to Molly. Harry looked at two of his best mates; Ron was…angry at him, right now…he didn't want Blasie and Draco in the same house that he slept in… Harry put a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. They nodded and followed Harry on their tip-toes. He slowly and carefully took their wands out of their pockets and tossed them to Blasie and Draco. They caught them with nimble fingers. Then Harry motioned for them to stand behind them.

"Draco, you do anything, and I'll unleash Ginny on you." Hermione said, a smirk spreading on her face.

"Harry, you'd better give us our wands before I show the power of bewitched knives." Ginny added to Hermione's threat. The boys looked at each other, mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

"How the hell do you _do_ that?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ginny.

"We know you." Hermione said simply. Blasie and Draco set the wands in between the girls and sat next to Hermione.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. Harry, dear, will you go and get Ron, Fred, and George?" she asked kindly. Harry nodded and got up.

"Arthur got home early." Hermione stated, looking at Molly.

"Yes, of course, dear, he wanted to see the family. He was so happy to hear that you were coming; we missed you this summer." Molly said. Draco took the knife from Hermione and brought the cutting board to him. He finished cutting the carrots that Hermione had started.

"Oh, I missed you, too! I should have written. My mum and dad wanted me to spend the summer with them this year…you know 'cause it's our last year and she knows I'll be gone for a while." she smiled.

"Yeah, mum, we're going to live at 12 Grimmauld Place." Ginny said. "Me, Harry, Hermione, Drake, Ron, and Blasie." she said. Blasie smiled. Fred, George and Harry ran into the kitchen.

"Oh! I beat you! _So_ beat you!" Harry said happily. "Pay up, boys." he said. Blasie looked at Ginny, then at Harry.

"You guys are exactly alike!" He said, happily. They all laughed.

"Okay, dinner's ready. Let's move it outside." Molly said, ushering the teenagers out of the back door. Ron glared at Hermione and sat on the opposite end of the table. She looked at Ginny. "Just talk to him." she said, sitting next to her.

"I know…after dinner." she muttered. Ginny smirked.

"I'll tell mum to clear the living room. This is going to get ugly."

Dinner was interesting; Arthur was asking them about school, about Draco. Molly asked Hermione why she hadn't written to them at once about the whole…Draco incident, as they called it.

"I guess I just got so caught up with all the fights and homework, I kinda forgot…" Hermione said. "Sorry, Molly."

It was pitch black when everyone decided to go back into the house. "Draco, I need to talk to Ron. I promised Gin I would…" she said. He nodded and kissed her quickly before following Harry and Blasie up the stairs.

* * *

"Ron! I need to talk to you!" She said, pulling Ron back by his arm. Molly and Arthur smiled weakly at them and followed the children upstairs.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've explained this to you many times: this wasn't my fault!" she said, her voice rising at the last bit.

"You could be lying!" He retorted. Hermione wanted to scream at this.

"Honestly, Ron! You are so thick! I cant believe that you actually think that!" she yelled.

"I do!" he yelled.

"Oh my God! You know I wouldn't have done that on my terms! And you bloody well know that we fought constantly since it happened!" Hermione screamed, pulling on her braids.

"Oh yeah? What about _now_?!"

"Oh my God! Don't you ever listen to me?"

"Of course I listen to you, Hermione!" he opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it and threw himself on the couch.

"Do you really?! Have you heard anything I've said at all this term? _Other_ than the fact that I was forced into marrying Draco?" she screamed. "Do you ever listen to Harry? Or what about your _sister_?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Obviously not! If you had, you would know that things have changed, and had been changed for the last _month_!"

"What's changed, Hermione?" he screamed, rising again. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I _fucking_ love him! Ginny's been gushing about it for the last couple days! _What _is _wrong_ with you? Do you block out everything that has _nothing_ that pertains to you?" she screamed. "Maybe if you were more like Harry or Ginny, you'd have seen that he's not a bad guy! That he can actually be sweet! That he cares about people!" she glared at Ron.

"Oh, that's it _always _is! 'Why can't you be more like Harry?' Then it's always 'Ginny this, Ginny that'!"

"Ron! You…oh my God! No one's _ever_ said that to you, and you _know_ that!" Ron didn't know what to say to that.

"Maybe if you actually tried to talk to me this year, I'd have been right there, with Harry and Ginny!"

"I did try to talk to you! I _did_ talk to you! Harry talked to you! Ginny talked to you! All you did was fight with them, with _me_, saying that there's no way Draco's changed, that he's still the 'bastard' that you've been calling him for the last 6 years! You were too caught up with yourself to even notice that I was happy!"

"What do you mean, 'caught up with myself'?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You've been so blind to everyone else, but you! All you've seen, all you've cared about is _you_! That's how it's _always_ been!"

"No, it's not!"

"You're lying, and you know it! You've always care about yourself, and that's all you've ever been able to see!" she saw Ron raise his hand. "If you fucking hit me, I will _kill_ you!" she added loudly. "Don't you test me, Ronald Weasley!" she pulled her wand out of her back pocket. "You _know_ what I can do!" she screamed.

Upstairs, Fred and George were holding Draco, Harry, and Blasie back. "She can take care of herself." they said. A smack was heard throughout the house. Then the twins let the boys go, who joined Ginny, Molly, and Arthur, in running down the stairs. Ron was sitting on the floor, his hand against his cheek. Hermione was standing over by the couch, her wand in her hand and her she was looking at her knuckles, which were bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Ron!" she said softly, not moving. Draco, Harry, and Ginny all ran to her. Ron stood up and pushed through them. Draco and Harry drew their wands.

"I'm sorry mate, but if you touch her, I'm going to have to curse you." Harry said. Ron didn't say anything. He just pulled Hermione to him and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I should have listened to you." he released her and Hermione's eyes were sparkling with tears.

* * *

Draco, Harry, and Ginny took Hermione into their arms and took her upstairs. Harry realized that this was the first time he wouldn't be staying in Ron's room. The 5 of them shared Percy's old room, which had a connecting door that lead to Bill's old room. Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Blasie were up late into the night, comforting Hermione. Finally, she fell asleep in Ginny's lap, with her stroking her hair. The boys fell asleep slumped against the bed. Ginny carefully laid down, and left Hermione's head in lap, continuing to stoke her hair. It was an interesting night, at the very least.

Hermione and Ginny didn't wake up until noon the next day. And when they did wake, they both avoided Ron. Molly and Arthur were keeping a careful eye on the two girls and cautioned the boys. After a late lunch/ early dinner, Hermione looked at Harry and Draco.

"Will you teach me how to fly?" she asked. They laughed. "Yeah, sure." they said in unison.


	21. Flying Lessons

**The reviews you guys are sending me truly make my day. They're always so sweet! I've never received a flame with this one. And for that, I thank you. So very much ! I love you guys!!!! Personally, when I first started writing it, I thought it sucked. And you guys have proved me wrong on that. Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories so much. You literally have no idea how much it means to me. :) I love it! I love the reviews so much, I find myself constantly checking my email frequently to see if I have anymore. Hahaha. :) **

* * *

Harry took Hermione out on his faithful Firebolt first. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise had watched from below, cups of coffee in their covered hands. Harry thought that they had finally found the one thing that Hermione couldn't learn. He allowed her to ride him front of him, and he helped her by covering her cold hands with his when she lost control. Which was, he smirked, frequently.

"Harry! I can't do it!" she said in frustration as they hovered about 6 feet above the ground.

"Hermione, how would you feel if I helped you now?" Draco asked when Harry helped her land. Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco laughed and handed Harry his coffee, which he drank happily.

"Good luck, mate. I believe we've found the one thing Hermione can't learn quickly." Harry said. Ginny laughed and hit Harry playfully on his chest. Draco sat comfortably behind her and rested his hands over hers. He touched off from the ground and whispered instructions in her ear.

"Okay, to go slower, you lean back." He smiled. Hermione giggled.

"So I have to lean into you? What if I don't want to?" she teased.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, what you want on this one occasion does not matter to me…" he joked. Hermione pouted. "Hey, none of that. You're going to cause both of us to crash." he said. So, Hermione did as she was told and leaned into her husband's warm embrace. "Now, I want you to lean forward, away from me, to go faster." he said, turning them a little; they were beginning to leave the Weasley property. She did as Draco instructed and they sped forward.

"Oh, I don't think I like Firebolts." Hermione said nervously. Draco laughed. "Why is that?" he asked when she leaned back into him so they weren't going so fast. He kissed her neck.

"Er, it's too fast…" she said, looking pointedly ahead. She was determined not to fall off and you know, die…

"Too fast, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, too fast! I don't think I feel very safe on it." Hermione said, taking the chance and looking at behind her quickly so she could see the expression on his face. He was smirking, but there was something glittering in his eyes.

"You don't feel safe on it?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. Draco gently touched the gauze that she wrapped around her knuckles. He was very proud of her for punching that son of a bitch (no offence to Molly; he loved her.). "Not even with me behind you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head again.

"Wait. Let me get this straight: my Hermione's actually _scared_ of something?" he asked. Hermione shivered; his breath was tickling her ear.

"Maybe…" she said.

"This means not only do I get to teach you something that you _don't _know, I also get to protect you!" he said happily. Hermione scoffed.

"I do _not_ need protection from a broom!" she said. Then she lost her grip and almost fell. Draco helped her back to her original position and wrapped his arms safely around her waist. She was breathing hard.

"Oh, you don't need protection from a broom, do you?" he smirked. His voice was a little shaky from seeing Hermione almost falling 50 feet.

"Okay, maybe a little bit…" she admitted, her cheeks burning. Draco smiled.

_She's beautiful as usual, with bruises on her ego, and her killer instincts tells her to be aware of evil men…_

"I'm frozen. Can we go inside now?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Can you land?" Hermione asked him.

Within a minute, they were on the ground, with Hermione drinking the coffee Ginny offered her. It was half-finished, but it filled Hermione with warmth. Blaise and Harry clapped for her.

"I think this calls for Butterbeer!" Harry said happily, bringing the group inside.

"Nah, this calls for Firewhisky!" Ginny and Hermione said together.

And so the party began.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione fell asleep on the couch, this time, Ginny's head was on Hermione's lap. The boys fell asleep on the floor. Their were empty glasses and two bottles of Firewhisky had been emptied and left behind on the coffee table. They were all happy that Molly and Arthur were gone for the evening.

"What happened?" Ginny asked when she woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. She nudged Hermione.

"Oh God, what time is it?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Hermione, where's Blaise?" Ginny asked. Then they smelt food being cooked in the kitchen. "He's cooking?" she asked, getting up and blowing hair out of her face. "Or is it mum?"

"I think it's Blaise." Hermione said before yawning. They walked to the kitchen.

"Blaise?"

"Oh! Good morning, girls." Blaise said happily. He was making pancakes and bacon.

"How…how are you up so early?" Hermione asked. "And you don't appear to be hung-over." she observed.

"Well. You two drank a whole bottle by yourselves. We shared a bottle between the 3 of us." Blaise smirked. Hermione and Ginny gave him a hug and asked for coffee.

"Did we really drink a whole bottle by ourselves?" Ginny asked when she said on the counter, facing Blaise. He nodded and flipped a golden brown pancake. "I so told you my mum would love you, Blaise. She does!" he smiled at her.

"We all love you." Hermione added. "You're…awesome!" she said. Blasie smiled and thanked her.

"What's for breakfast, mum?" Ron asked, stumbling into the kitchen, his eyes closed.

"Pancakes and bacon. But I'm not Molly." Blaise smirked. The girls laughed. Ron's cheeks burned and he mumbled an apology. He sat at the table and looked at Hermione, who was sitting with Ginny.

"Speaking of Molly, when did her and Arthur get home last night?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't." Ron said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently, they decided to stay out a bit longer. Mind you, it's only 7."

"Wow…mum and dad out _partying_! What a concept…" Ginny muttered, taking a piece of bacon from the plate. Blaise slapped her hand.

"Wait for everyone else to wake up!" he hissed. So Ginny looked at Hermione, who winked, and they both opened their mouths and…

Screamed. Loudly.

"Well, that's one way to get everyone up." Blaise said, smiling.

"We're hungry, honey." Ginny said.

"Sorry love, but it's my only rule: no eating until everyone's at the table." Blaise said, grinning at the girls.

Ron was watching Blaise with an interesting look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, running into the kitchen. He looked at the girls, then Blaise, then Ron. He had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek. Draco smirked. Harry ran in after him.

"Who screamed?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ginny laughed. Fred and George walked in.

"Where's mum and dad?" they asked.

"Still out, I reckon." Ron said.

"Everyone sit down! Blaise said he wont feed us until everyone's at the table." Ginny said, ushering everyone to seats. Hermione used her wand to pour 8 cups of coffee and 8 plates skidded to a stop in front of every person. Ginny conjured the syrup, which flew from the cupboard and stopped in front of a jug of milk. Harry pointed his wand at the silverware and 8 forks landed with a loud noise on the blue plates.

"Can't you set the table without magic?" Blaise asked when he brought the large plate of pancakes and bacon to the table.

"Yes, mum." Ginny and Hermione said in unison. They all laughed as they passed the plate around the table. They all ate the pancakes happily.

Draco lifted the orange juice up with his wand and moved it so that it was right in front of Hermione. Then he poured it over her head. Hermione screamed and grabbed the milk and threw it over his head. They both laughed.

"Food fight!" George yelled.

And all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Molly and Arthur arrived at 9:00 that night. The teenagers were in the living room, talking. Hermione was spread out over Blaise, Draco, and Harry. Ginny was sitting in front of Harry, braiding her hair. Fred and George were sitting on the couch opposite Hermione. Ron sat on coffee table with his legs crossed under him. Molly watched them quietly, smiling.

"Do you reckon we've got anymore Butterbeer?" Fred asked.

"Nah, but I think there's more Firewhisky." Ginny offered, holding her hand out for a hair tie that Hermione provided. So, George lifted his wand and out came a bottle of Firewhisky with 8 glasses following it. Draco patted Hermione's flat stomach.

"Sit up, love, you can't drink laying down." he said. So, she sat on his lap. Arthur pushed Molly slowly up the stairs. "Let them be; it's the last night they're home. They're going back to school in the morning." he said, taking her hand.

* * *

The group got absolutely no sleep that night. They stayed up, telling stories of their childhood, teasing each other, drinking, playing games, laughing, and eating. When Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Blaise prepared to leave the next morning, Molly greeted them with coffee. She knew that they stayed up all night; they were still talking when she got to the living room to wake them up. And she found Blaise in the kitchen, cooking. She had smiled warmly and him and shooed him away.

"Oh, dear, let me finish, you're due back at Hogwarts in an hour's time. Go enjoy it in the living room." she had said, kissing his cheek. Why couldn't Percy have turned out like Blaise? She laughed and finished making the waffles the boy had started and began to put bacon in a pan.

"Truth or dare, Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked as they walked to the backyard as they waited for breakfast. They laughed.

"Oh, I think I'll go with…_dare_, Draco Malfoy." she said with a smirk.

"My, my. Blaise, I think you should get this one." Draco passed it to his best mate with a Slytherin worthy smirk. And well, he _was_ Slytherin, so it was nothing special, really. Blaise tapped his finger against his chin. Then an evil smile spread across his face.

"I dare you, Ginny…to explode four dungbombs in the twins' room." he said. Ginny stared at him. They had just fallen asleep and she knew how they hated being woken up. So she bit her lip and walked back into the house, this time with a purpose. And Harry turned to Hermione.

"Truth or dare, Hermione Malfoy?" he asked, smirking at Draco.

"I'll go the way Ginny went. _Dare_, Mr. Potter." she said. He handed her his Firebolt.

"Circle the house with this…by yourself." he added. Hermione hid her worry and fear very well. She took the broom and slowly mounted it. She was scared, there was no doubt about that, but once she got into the air, it all melted away. Being on the broom without anyone behind her was surprisingly better…she extended Harry's dare by circling the Burrow several times. When she finally landed, Ginny was back, a satisfied smile on her face.

"I think mum's going to kill me. Along with Fred and George." but she shrugged. "But, it was worth it." and she hugged Hermione. "Good job!" Molly then came out, breakfast, plates, cups, and various drinks floating in front of her.

"Come on, you lot! Eat up, you need to get to school in 30 minutes!"


	22. Sleepy

They still had one day of freedom before lessons continued, but it wasn't the same as being at the Burrow. They decided to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room. The day the arrived was a lazy day, just talking and lounging in the comfortable chairs. They ended up falling asleep there; Ginny and Hermione curled up on the floor, Draco and Blaise on the couch, and Ron in his usual chair.

Ron was the last one awake. His attention was spilt in two: part of it was focusing on the two sleeping girls, the other part was focusing on Blaise. Slowly, he fell asleep as he gazed into the fire, remembering the late night talks with Harry and Hermione surrounding him, talking to Sirius Black. It was all so simple then.

* * *

"Who wants to go to get the Firewhisky back out?" Harry smirked around 9:00 the next night.

"Oh God. I love the stuff, but I think we need a break from it. We've been drinking too much, Harry!" Hermione said.

"And?"

"I agree with Hermione, Harry. Maybe tomorrow. And, I don't think I could deal with Potions if I had another hangover." Ginny said, climbing onto the couch.

"Well, maybe if you and Hermione didn't drink so much of it, you wouldn't have to deal with the hangovers." Blaise pointed out. Ginny and Hermione stared at him. "Sorry…it's true. Oh! You know I love you!" he said, laughing. They shook their heads.

"Whatever. Let's just put it off for a while. How about some Butterbeer?" Hermione suggested weakly; her heart wasn't fully into it.

"Oh, come on, sis, you know you want it." Harry said, tugging on a random string of Hermione's hair. She smiled.

"I hate you. I hate all of you!" she said, smirking.

"We love you, too, Hermione." They all said together.

"Okay. That was creepy. Never do that again." Hermione said. They laughed. "Well, Harry if you want it so much, why don't you go get it?" she said. Harry sighed and walked out of the Common Room. Hermione rested her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"We really will have to live together." Hermione said, taking Draco's hand. "I can't imagine what I would do with out you! I'd be so bored and so lonely. I'd be the weird cat lady that no one likes." she laughed. They all joined in.

"Hermione has a point, you know." Ginny said.

"What? About me being the weird cat lady that no one likes?"

"No, though that would be kinda funny. I don't think I can imagine life without any of you. I would be depressed." Ginny smiled.

"Don't worry, Gin, we'll find a place." Draco said.

"We don't need to find a place…we're living at 12 Grimmauld Place, remember? We didn't spend countless hours when we were 15 decontaminating the place." Hermione said. "And Sirius left it to Harry, anyway." she looked at Ron. "Remember those weeks when we lived there? And Kreature…D'you think he misses us?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno." he said. Then Harry came back, a bottle of Firewhisky in front of him and 5 glasses were floating behind it.

"Only 2 glasses each." He said, pouring the Firewhisky into equal servings. He passed them around. "So, Hermione and Ginny don't have to _suffer_ through another hangover."

* * *

Potions was _so_ boring, Blaise actually fell asleep on Ginny. Hermione had dozed off a few times on Draco's arm, but was awoken with a start at Harry kicking her chair. Snape was so engrossed in the damn lecture, he failed to notice that half of the class was asleep. Then Ron's soft snores lulled Draco asleep, leaving Harry the only one awake (Ginny had fallen asleep on Blaise's head). There was no reason to give _double_ Potions on Mondays. Or days after the holidays. It was just plain _wrong_. And Harry closed his eyes over his book and fell asleep. It felt like moments later when Snape threw something across the room, waking the whole class up. They all gathered their things and ran out of the room.

* * *

Hermione was the first one to arrive at dinner. She smiled and settled herself down at their usual spot.

"Hello, love." Draco said a moment later. She had just taken a bite of her sandwich when he sat next to her. She swallowed it quickly and kissed him.

"Ewe. I love you both, but I honestly do _not_ want to see you make out." Ginny said in greeting. They broke apart and blushed.

"Hello to you too, Ginny." Hermione laughed, pouring the three of them a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Hello, my wonderful family." Blaise said happily, sitting beside Ginny. They laughed. Then Harry showed up.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Harry!" Ginny smiled.

"Ginny!" he smirked at his group. "Food fight, anyone? I could use a little trouble right now." he said, raising an apple. They looked at each other.

"Hell yes!" Hermione said, grabbing her goblet of pumpkin juice. She tipped it over Harry's head. Ginny laughed and threw her plate across the room, hitting a Hufflepuff girl in the back. She turned around and threw a loaf of bread at her.

"Food Fight!!!!" Harry yelled, throwing a cup of applesauce at Draco.

"You're going to regret that, mate." he said, taking a spoon full of mashed potatoes and throwing it at him. Harry glared at him, a smirk on his face. The Slytherins saw what was going on and began throwing food at the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws were looking around and throwing food at anyone in reach. Ginny threw a cup of milk at Blaise.

"Oh, honey, you're _so _going to pay for that." he said, taking a bottle of French dressing off the table and downing her in it. Ginny screamed and laughed. Hermione threw a bowl of pudding at Ron's face. He wiped his face and laughed.

* * *

"That was fun." Ginny stated, linking her arms with Blaise's and Draco's. Hermione clasped Draco's hand.

"That's the understatement of the year." Ron said from behind her.

"I agree with Ron. That was perfect." Draco said. They stopped at the portrait that lead to where Hermione and Draco lived. They said their goodbyes and gave their hugs and parted. Draco pinned Hermione against the door when they entered and kissed her. Hard.

"Mmmm…Draco…we need to shower…" she said when he paused. He kissed her again.

"Ladies first." he smirked. Hermione kissed him quickly again and skipped off to the bathroom. He unloaded their school bags on the coffee table and waited for his beautiful wife to emerge from the shower.

It was around midnight, when they were struggling with their Potions essay, there was a knock at the door. Hermione yawned and opened it.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, allowing Harry and Ginny in.

"We needed help with the essay…" Harry explained. He yawned.

"Okay…" Hermione muttered, falling against Draco. Together, the group finished the essay. It was 2:30 when Harry and Ginny left.

"Love you!" Hermione yawned, closing the door. She followed Draco to the bedroom and threw her jeans off to the side and climbed into bed, curling against Draco's chest.

**Sorry this one's short…but I'd like 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Pretty please?**

**Much love,**

**dana**


	23. Incomplete

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was in a bad mood. She had no idea why, but she didn't want anybody touching her. And she didn't want to start a fight, so she tried to stay out of the way. Ginny tried to ask her what was wrong, but Hermione had to bite her tongue and grind her teeth so she wouldn't yell at her. She had no idea why she was feeling this way. Maybe it was the lack of sleep over the last 3 days. She felt horrible for blocking her friends out like this, but she wasn't going to start another fight like the one she had with Ron. After lunch, she walked briskly out of the Great Hall, without anyone, to her next class. She had yelled at Snape in Potions this morning. It caused him to take 50 points from Gryffindor. Hermione got fed up after that and left the room, leaving her cauldron bubbling. She didn't want to know what that cost her. When she stormed into DADA, Remus looked at her with a curious expression on his face when she sat in the very back of the classroom.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked softly. Hermione bit her tongue and gave a curt nod. Remus looked at her again, now worry evident on his face, then looked back to his book. For some reason, this annoyed her. She wanted to yell at Remus, she wanted to throw something at him. She didn't want to fight with her favorite teacher and one of her longest friends, so she dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand and bit her tongue once again.

The last time she felt like this for no reason was when her grandmother died.

She pushed that thought from her mind; nothing was wrong, she would have received a letter from her parents. Right? Hermione blinked the tears from her eyes and forced a smile when Ginny sat next to her. Ginny saw through it and squeezed her hand. Ron shot her a curious glance and moved to sit next to Harry. Ginny looked at Harry, he shrugged and took her hand in his. Draco sat on the other side of Hermione and watched her. They were all very worried about her. Hermione just _didn't_ act like this for _no_ reason at all. Remus started class a minute later. Hermione kept her attention focused on the window at the back of the room. Then, Hedwig flew down to the window, a letter in her beak. Remus looked behind him.

"Harry, I believe you have a letter." When Harry didn't move, Remus spoke again. "That _is _your owl, correct?" He asked. Harry nodded and walked slowly to the window while Remus continued the lecture. Hedwig flew back to Hermione when Harry let her in. Hermione looked at the letter in Hedwig's beak. It said her name on it. But it was her dad's writing. Her mum always addressed the letters. She took the letter with shaky hands and ripped it open. When she read the last line of the letter, a sob escaped her lips. Remus looked at her again, worry and concern on his face. Hermione covered her mouth and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at Remus and ran out after Hermione. She was sobbing in her arms at the end of the corridor.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked. He patted her back.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, moving away. Ginny and Draco ran out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, kneeling in front of her. Hermione threw the letter at them. Tears filled Ginny's eyes. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." she whispered. She pulled Hermione to her lap. It was horrible to see her like this. She was the strongest girl any of them had ever encountered, and here she was, falling apart in front of them.

* * *

It caused a fight in the corridor. Hermione was still sobbing, her face was red, and her eyes were bloodshot. They had been in this hallway for the last two hours. It was almost dinner. They were all trying to help her; but Harry was the only one who really knew how she felt. But, even then, it was hard for him to understand. Draco knew how she felt, but he couldn't relate with her pain. Ginny was crying on Harry's lap. They all missed their evening classes. Remus walked out of the room when the screaming started. It was all Hermione, of course.

"Hermione, please, calm down." Draco tried. Tears were slowly filling his eyes.

"I know how you feel, please just let me help you." Harry said softly. Remus looked at Ginny. "What happened?" He asked, sitting next to her. Ginny handed him the letter. "Oh, God."

Harry stroked Ginny's hair, trying to calm her down. Remus rose and walked to Hermione.

"Please, this isn't going to make anything better, you need to let us help you." he said softly. Hermione shook her head.

"You can't! You don't understand!" She screamed. They all cringed. It wasn't the fact that she screamed loudly, it was the way she sounded when she screamed.

"Hermione! I know how you feel! Please…just talk to us." Harry tried again. Hermione sighed. Remus hugged her; he was always acted like a father to them while they were at school. She sobbed into his chest.

"Please, let us help you. We need you to talk to us." He said softly. "We'll go home with you for the funeral…" Ginny whispered. They nodded.

"I think we should take her to see Dumbledore." Blaise suggested. His voice was hoarse. There was a murmur of agreement. Draco helped Remus support her. Harry walked behind them, just incase she fell back. Blaise let Ginny cry on his shoulder while they took her to see the Headmaster. Ron looked at Hermione like she was a porcelain doll that was due to break any minute.

* * *

"Albus," Remus said when they walked into the office. He still had Hermione crying on his shoulder, Draco was holding Hermione up by her waist and tears had begun to roll silently down his cheeks. "We need to get Hermione to her parent's home in London. You see," Remus was cut off by Dumbledore holding his hand up.

"I know, I have been informed of the death." He said calmly. Hermione sobbed on Remus's shoulder. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry for your loss." and when he said that, he clearly meant it. Hermione glared at him, but nodded. "Would you wish for your friends to accompany you?" he asked. Hermione looked around out them; they all nodded.

"Yes, please." she whispered. Dumbledore looked at Remus.

"And, how about you, Remus?" he asked. Remus looked at Hermione.

"I, err, I'll stay here." he muttered. Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I think Molly would care for you while I connect your fireplace to the Floo Network. In a day's time, you'll be with your dad." he said. Ginny took Hermione through the fire first. She held her hand. Then, slowly, one by one, they made their way back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Oh, dear," Molly Weasley gasped, running up to the fire. It had suddenly turned green. When she saw Ginny and Hermione emerged from the fireplace, tears streaming their faces, Molly gasped and took them in her arms.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" She asked when Harry emerged. Harry took Molly to the side.

"Er, Hermione's mum…she…" his voice cracked.

"Oh dear, oh dear." she ran to Hermione. She held her in her arms and allowed her to cry. It took 30 minutes to finally calm her. Fred and George had made her laugh 15 minutes after that.

"Molly?" Hermione whispered while Ginny was braiding her hair. The boys had gotten the Firewhisky back out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you." she said, just as Ginny tied a black ribbon around the long braid.

"Oh, no need to thank me. It's a pleasure to have you in my home." she said, watching the knitting needles move. "No matter the circumstances." she smiled. "We love you."

Hermione blushed.

"I love you, too, Molly." "Molly, care for a glass of Firewhisky?" Blaise asked. Molly shook her head. So, Blaise gave it to Hermione. It was 11:00 when Arthur and Molly went to bed. They were talking about nothing in particular when Hermione crawled into Draco's arms by the fire.

"Hello there." he said. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, guys…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. We understand." Ginny said. And Fred and George finished the bottle of Firewhisky off. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you. I really needed this." She smiled.

* * *

The funeral for Mrs. Jean Granger took place that Friday. Hermione was surrounded by her friends and Remus, who attended the funeral. Hermione's dad instantly fell in love with her friends, marveling over how much they cared for her. He was surprised to find that his daughter had been married to the man that she complained about from time to time all term. The day that they arrived, they had sat down to explain it to him. The funeral was quiet. Hermione ran into her mother's old friends that she hadn't seen in years. She cried into Draco's chest.

_One day, my mind will retreat_

_And I'll know God_

_And I'll be constantly one with her_

_Night, dusk and day_

Her dad spoke a few words about how her mother. When it was time for Hermione to speak, her friends all went up with her. Remus included. She took a deep breath and clasped Draco and Ginny's hands. Her voice was shaky, but her words were powerful.

"My mother was a great woman. She accepted me as I was." she took another deep breath. "She wasn't afraid of anything. She had the biggest heart and she loved my friends as though they were her own." Ginny wiped her eyes at this. Ron made a strangled sound and Harry choked. "She was the most loving woman I have ever met and she had a great mind." and then, she broke down in Draco's arms. They helped her down the stairs and led her to the front pew. They all cried together, listening to people say how perfect, how good, how great her mother was.


	24. Her Past

**Thank you, TreeHillLove23, for this idea! I love it…anyway, read on, read on.**

It was Remus who suggested that Hermione stayed with her father for the week. Of course, her dad was delighted at the idea. So, Hermione agreed to stay. On one condition: she got to keep Draco with her. Remus agreed and took Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Blaise back to school.

"So, Draco. I have some friends I would like you to meet." Hermione said after they bid their friends good-bye. Draco looked confused.

"I thought…"

"No, I have_ other_ friends. Muggle friends." Hermione clarified. Draco nodded.

"Hermione?" Her dad called. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and ran to the living room. "Oh, Draco decided to stay?" he asked.

"If it's no inconvenience to you, Mr. Granger." He said politely. Hermione giggled behind her hand.

"Oh, no, of course not. And, please, call me Matt." he said, smiling. Hermione gave her father a hug.

"Oh, daddy, it'll be fine…we'll be fine. I promise." she said. He patted her back.

"I know, sweetie. We'll be fine." he muttered. "Oh! Emma heard that you're back in town. You know she'll want to see you. And I'm sure Lauren and Justin will want to see you, as well." he said. Hermione looked at him.

"Are you sure? You'll be okay?"

"Yes, Hermione, go see your friends. I'm sure they'll want to meet Draco." he said. Hermione nodded.

"Let's go, oh, husband of mine." she said, taking his hand. Draco smiled and kissed her quickly before following her out of the door. It was cold, and the sun was beginning to set. It was a pretty sight. Hermione led him across the street and knocked on the door. A pretty girl with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin answered the door. She looked at Hermione and threw herself into her arms.

"Hermione!!!!" she screamed. Hermione laughed.

"Emma!!!!" she screamed. They giggled and broke apart. Draco shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, sweetie, you're _so_ beautiful! You've grown up!!" the girl said, holding Hermione out at arms length.

"Thanks, Em, but I'm nothing compared to _you_! You're absolutely stunning!" She said. The girl, Emma, shook her head and looked at Draco.

"Oh, Hermione, who's this?" she asked, smiling at him. He shook the bangs out of his face and returned the smile.

"Er, Emma, this is my hus-boyfriend!" Hermione said, catching his eye. "Draco Malfoy." he smirked at her mistake.

"Well, Draco, you're very lucky to have caught our Hermione's heart. She's a keeper." she said, winking at him.

"Yes, _very_ lucky." he said. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, Mione, I like him already!" she said. Then she took Hermione's hand and dragged her three houses down the road. "Lauren's _dying_ to see you, hun." she said, opening the door to a cute white house. "Lauren! I've got a surprise for you!" then Emma looked at Draco. "Make that _two_ surprises!" she screamed up the stairs.

"One sec, Em, I'm putting my contacts in!" Lauren screamed back. Emma directed them to the couches.

"This may take a while." she smirked. Draco leaned over to Hermione.

"Contacts?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"It's something Muggles wear in place of glasses." she smirked.

"Oh."

5 minutes later, another very pretty girl with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes ran down the stairs. She screamed when she saw Hermione.

"Oh my god! Hermione Granger!!!! Come here!" she screamed again. Hermione ran into the girl's arms. "Oh, girl, I've missed you _so_ much! Why don't you come home anymore?" she said, a smile on her face. "You've changed so much!"

"More than you can imagine!" Emma said from the couch. "Our little girl has brought home a boy!" she smirked. Lauren turned around on her heel.

"A _boy_?" she smiled. "Is it the famous Harry Potter or Ron Weasley that we see in your letters so much?" Lauren asked.

"Ewe, Lori. They're like my _brothers_. Like Justin or Josh." Hermione said. "No, this is my hus-boyfriend!"

"Care to introduce me?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yes! Lori, this is…Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said, dragging Lauren to the couch by her hand.

"Draco Malfoy?" she looked at Hermione again and smirked. "You've mentioned him a couple times in your letters. Mostly _bad_ things."

Emma looked up. "Oh!!! That's why I thought the name sounded familiar!"

"Yeah well, when I got back to school, he had…changed. He's actually not that bad of a guy, really."

Lauren smiled. "Well…he _is _cute. I approve of him." then she glared at him. "You _do_ treat her well, don't you?"

"Yes…she's very stubborn, though." he smirked at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at him. They all laughed.

"That's our girl." Emma and Lauren said together. Draco looked around.

"How can girls do that? Hermione and our friend, Ginny do it all the time! We can't figure it out!!" he asked. Hermione laughed and sat on his lap. (the girls awed loudly at this).

"It's a _girl_ thing, Draco." Emma said. "You wouldn't understand." she smirked. Draco laughed.

"The sad thing is that Blaise said that." He told Hermione. She cocked her head.

"Did he really?" Draco nodded. "Well. _That_ explains a lot." she said simply.

"Blaise? That's an interesting name. Is he _cute_, Mione?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, Lori…in a puppy dog sort of way." she smirked at Draco. "We'll all absolutely in love with him. He's a sweetie." Hermione said. They laughed.

"I feel like we're keeping you all to ourselves. We need to see Justin and Josh!" Lauren said, pulling Hermione up. Emma jumped up. "They'll be interested in meeting your Draco, honey." and they walked out of the cozy house.

"Well, well, well. It seems our little Hermione Granger's grown up." a man that looked surprisingly like Harry said. Hermione ran into his arms. "It looks like she also brought someone home with her. Who's this, Miss Granger?" Hermione opened her mouth correct him, then she closed it again.

"This, Josh, is my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy." the man held his hand out for Draco to shake. He shook it and Hermione ran to Draco's side.

"Can we tell them?" she whispered in his ear.

"Tell them?"

"You know, about us being wizards?"

"Oh."

"And about _us_? Being married and all?"

Draco nodded. "Later, though." "Who's that?" Emma asked, standing next to Josh. They turned around. Ginny Weasley was running down the street.

"Ginny?!" Draco and Hermione said together.

"Hermione! Remus told me to bring you and Draco your trunks. And your dad said you were outside." she stuck something in Hermione's back pocket. Her wand. "Thought you might need that." she muttered. And she gave them both a hug.

"Em, Lori, Josh…this is one of our really good friends from school. Ginny Weasley." Hermione said, pointing to her friends.

"Oh! Hermione's mentioned you a great deal in her letters. You seem really nice." Emma said.

"She is! You have no idea!" Hermione said.

"And she's crazy." Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Drake. You know you love me." Ginny said. "Oh! Remus said all the teachers excused you from work. Except Snape. Bastard." she sighed. "Well…I have to go…Remus only gave me 15 minutes before he closes the part of the Floo Network that's connected to your dad's fi…" Ginny trailed off when Hermione and Draco glared at her. "They don't know?" she asked Hermione.

"Don't know what, exactly, Hermione?" Emma asked. "We'll explain later. I'll take you guys out for dinner at the old diner." She muttered. She gave Ginny a quick hug and kissed her cheek. Draco hugged her quickly and Ginny skipped down the street.

"Erm, okay. Wanna drive my new car? Mum got it for me while you were away." Lauren asked, pulling Hermione to the garage.

"Yeah!" Lauren opened the garage to reveal a midnight blue beetle. Hermione gasped. "Oh, Lori, it's beautiful!" they climbed into the car.

"Now, be careful with my baby, Hermione." She said. Hermione backed out and drove out of the neighborhood. "Justin's working here, anyway." Emma added when they got out of the car.

"How come you never call us? I missed hearing your voice!" Lauren asked, linking her arm with Hermione's.

"Oh, er, we don't have telephones at our school. We can only write letters." Hermione explained.

"Ah." they walked to the back booth. "Yo! Justin! Hermione's home!" Josh yelled in the quiet diner. Draco settled in next to Hermione. A tall boy that looked like Seamus Finnigan came running out of the kitchen.

"Really?" he asked and hugged Hermione.

"She brought someone home with her…her _boyfriend,_ Draco." Emma smirked. "Oh wow. Boyfriend, huh?" he smirked. "So, the usual for everyone, then?" they nodded.

"Actually, Just, can I have fries instead? And a Coke." she looked at Draco, who nodded. "And he'll have the same thing." Justin smiled.

"Of course." and he disappeared.

"I think he's angry with you, Mione." Emma muttered.

"What? Why? _Oh…_Really? Still? Even after all these years?"

"Yup. He never let it go." she said.

"But it's been a while since I last saw him…a year.?"

"Honey, it was long before that. I think since like 1st grade. It's always been like that." Lauren said.

"_Really_?"

"Hermione, you know him. He doesn't let _anything _go. He holds on to things." Josh added.

"I know…but it's been _so _long!"

"I know, sweetie. But, still. He's hates the idea of _him_." Emma jerked her chin in Draco's direction. "Just because you're his. He's never going to like him." She said gravely. Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"It's like Ron all over again." She muttered. "I'm going to have to talk to Justin later." she said. "You know how he is. He doesn't see sense when it comes to you. He never did. It's just going to start an argument." Josh said.

"I know, but wouldn't he care that I'm _happy_?" she asked.

"You would think that. I think he's going to be mad more than happy for you. Because even though you're happy, it doesn't matter to him, because it's not _him_ that's making you happy." Lauren muttered.

"Wow."

"I know. It's irritating." Josh said.

"That's really…narcissistic of him, isn't it?" she said.

"I know!" Emma agreed. "You're staying at my place, right? Mum and Dad aren't home this weekend." she added.

"I dunno…Dad needs me, you know…maybe…" they nodded in understanding.

"And, Miss Granger, I do believe you have some explaining to do." Josh said when Justin had joined them. Hermione sighed and took a drink of her Coke.

"I know. Cant we do it tomorrow?" she asked, eating a fry.

"Grrr. Fine." Emma said, taking one of Hermione's fries. They ate, telling Draco stories of the crazy things they did growing up.

Hermione rode with Justin on the way home; she needed to talk to him.

"Justin, Em told me…"

"I'm sorry, Mione. It's just…_I love you._" he said, pulling out of his parking space.

"And Justin, you're like a brother to me. You always have been."

"It didn't seem like that last year when we were making out at Emma's party."

"That _so_ doesn't count! We were wasted and you know it." she screamed.

"No, it does count."

"No, Justin, it doesn't. It was a mistake that we both made. We both had too much beer and it just happened. And, if you do recall, we got in big fight the morning after. We nearly destroyed Em's living room!" she was getting frustrated.

"You seemed pretty into it."

"We were _drunk_! It doesn't count!" she screamed.

"And it's not like you love that guy you brought home! I know you don't!"

"I've been away for a while, Justin. I _do_ love him. You obviously don't know me _at all_ anymore! Or maybe, you're just too blinded by your 'obsession' over me to see that I'm happy. He makes me _happy_!" she slammed the door to his car when they pulled into Emma's driveway.

"Hermione! Stop! I didn't mean that…" he yelled, running after her. She slammed the door of Emma's house in his face. Then he heard a click. She had locked the door. A moment later the door opened again. Draco, Emma, and Lauren were standing in front of him. Emma pushed him off the steps and walked to where he had fallen on the grass.

"You bastard. Why's you bring that up? You know that was a mistake!" she said in a deadly tone. "It's not fair. It's plain to see that she's happy. She's more happy that _you'll _ever make her! You should be _thanking_ Draco." Justin had been silent up until that point. When those words came out of Emma's mouth, he jumped up and stood in front of Draco. He didn't take his eyes off of his while he spoke to Emma.

"Thanking him? _Thanking him?_" then he punched Draco. He automatically pulled his wand out and stuck it against his thought. Hermione came running out of the house.

"Draco! _Draco! _Put that away! Now!" then she went to Justin and punched him. He stumbled and ran into the tree in Emma's front yard that had been there since they were born. Blood was gushing from his nose. Lauren and Emma were staring at Hermione in awe. Hermione turned back to Draco.

"_Don't_ do that! Snape'll have your ass when we get back to school! You're not supposed…_we're_ not supposed to…" and she took his wand away from him.

"Hermione, why are you taking a…stick away from him?" Emma asked following her into the house.

"It's not a stick; it's a wand. It's time I explain where I go every year." she said, taking her wand out and putting it on the coffee table alongside Draco's.

"A _wand_?" Lauren said, sitting down on the floor against the couch facing the couple.

"Yes, Lauren, a wand." Emma looked at Hermione.

"Prove it." She whispered, a smile on her face. Hermione sighed and picked her wand up and looked at Draco. She smirked. "Can I? Please?" She asked. "I haven't gotten to do it yet! Harry did!" she said. Draco sighed heavily and nodded. He walked to dining room; which was totally empty. No table or anything. Draco found it odd, but everyone else saw this as normal.

"Go on, Hermione." he smirked. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." and she raised her wand. _"Stupefy!"_ a red light shot out of Hermione's wand and hit Draco in the chest. He flew back and hit the wall. He smirked and stood up.

"Happy now?" he asked. Hermione beamed and nodded.

"Bloody hell." Emma muttered. "Can we see more, please???" she asked. Hermione laughed.

"I suppose…" She smiled. "Draco, can I cast a Patronus with out Dementors present?" she asked, playing with her wand.

"I dunno. You can try. Can I have my wand back now, please?" He asked. Hermione smirked and ran to the living room to get it. She handed it to him.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _a silver otter shot out of her wand.

"Oh my god." Lauren looked at Hermione. "You leave _so_ much out in your letters!!!" she smiled. "You're a witch, huh? That's so _cool_!" she said, jumping up and down. Emma was laughing.

"Draco, let's see you do something, shall we?" she smirked. Draco shrugged and pointed at the couch.

"_Locomotor-couch!" _he said softly. The couch rose into the air and he sat it gently back down.

"You _do _realize how_ sweet_ this is, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Oh, honey, I've known that since my first year. That's why I didn't get to go to middle school with you. And then high school." she smiled. "I was off at school learning spells and potions and charms and curses."

"Not last year, though, were you?" Draco asked, coming to stand with the girls.

"What, Hermione? You skipped a year of school?" Lauren asked.

"Actually, my last year. There was a war. My best friend, well, brother really, Harry Potter, well, he's kind of a _big_ thing in our world. He's the only person to have survived a killing curse. And this guy, Lord Voldemort was taking over again. Harry's the one that caused his down fall in the first place, anyway. But, he wasn't dead, not really. You see, he had these things, called Horcruxes. They're created when you've killed someone and a bit of your soul's ripped off. Well, he killed so many people that he had _seven_. During school, Harry killed one of them, this journal. Our Headmaster, Dumbledore, destroyed another one." Draco was listening intently to Hermione's explanation. He hadn't heard anything about what happened when she wasn't at school last year. "So, we had to find the remaining five. We had to go in hiding though, because we, Harry, Ron, and I, were the three most wanted teenagers in England. And we didn't realize that there were two Horcruxes that were actually living. Nagani, Voldemort's snake, and Harry. When we went back to Hogwarts, we caused a war…but the thing is, we killed Voldemort. Well, Harry did, really." She finished and leaned against Draco.

"There's another thing we need thing we need to tell you." He added.

"Oh, Draco, will you explain it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione and I are married." The girls gasped. Draco held his hand up. "Let me explain. Apparently, my mum cast this spell on me when I was born. It was old, complicated magic. But, basically it was to come into effect when I came of age."

"But, you're only 17. You're not of age, yet." Emma pointed out.

"In our world we are, Em." He smiled. "What happened when the spell came into effect was that the woman I touched that was destined to love me," he laughed. "Would automatically be forced into marriage. It's a magical bond, so it's permanent. And, it just so happened to happen with the woman I hated."

"Wow. This is all so _complicated_." Emma muttered.

"I know." Hermione said.


	25. Request

**Okay…I would really like 10 reviews before I post my next chapter. Pretty please!! It would make me very happy! And the next chapter's really good. Or, well, my sis thinks so. If you want to read it…please review!!!**

**Much love,**

**dana**


	26. Wedding by the Lake

It was a long week, to say the least. Hermione's friends _loved_ Draco. Other than Justin. Speaking of Justin…

"I don't like him. He's a stupid prat. He's clearly using you, Hermione. I don't see what you see in him. He's not good enough for you." He said darkly. No one told him Draco and Hermione's secret. Justin didn't even bother trying to hide his stupid, annoying comments. They didn't bother Draco but Hermione…she wasn't hurt by them, she was hurt because it was _Justin_ saying them. He was always there for her, always her shoulder to cry on when Emma and Lauren weren't there, he was always so nice. Draco found his comments quite funny, actually. Emma, Lauren, and Josh were pissed at him. Josh wouldn't talk to him at all. He thought that Hermione punching him was brilliant. Draco was proud of her; she was a strong woman. It was nice to have a girl with a backbone.

"I don't like him at all, Hermione." Justin said one day when they were at lunch. Draco was helping Hermione's dad with something. Josh was 'helping' Draco. He just wanted to see the magic. "He's only using you." he refused to say Draco's name. "He's a horrible person. You even said that in one of your letters one time, Hermione. He hasn't changed." _Like he knows_, Hermione thought. "He doesn't love you." And that was Hermione's breaking point.

"Okay, Justin. He doesn't love me." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she glared at him. "How the hell would you know?" Justin shrugged at her question.

"I can see it in his eyes, Hermione." He said, taking a drink of his soda.

"You can see it in his eyes? If that's the case, can you tell me what color his eyes are, exactly?"

"Green." He said. Emma, Lauren, and Hermione all snorted at his answer.

"Uh, Justin, Drake's eyes are silver." Emma said.

"I think they look more grey, Em." Lauren muttered.

"Oh, same difference, girls." Hermione laughed. Justin's eyes locked on the door. They all turned around. Draco was back.

"So, Justin, would you like to tell me how he 'uses' me?" Hermione asked when he made his way to the table. Justin ignored the question and suddenly became very interesting with his hamburger.

"Hello, love." Draco said when he sat down next to Hermione. Justin snorted. Emma and Lauren kicked him under the table. "Harry was at your dad's house, Hermione." "Really? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, really. He was telling your dad something. When I got there, he said hi, and left."

"Aw! I wanted to meet Harry Potter!" Emma whined. They laughed. "What? I hear he's a cutie!" she smirked and winked at Hermione.

"Okay, Em, that was Ginny. She wrote you the letter. And he's her _boyfriend_." Hermione smiled. "She's somewhat obligated to say that." she said.

"I know, but still. I wanted to meet him." Emma ate a fry and pouted.

"Hey, is the Fall Carnival still in town?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Leaves on Friday, though. Why?" Lauren said.

"I want to take Draco to a carnival! He's never been to one before."

"Oh! Yeah. You can borrow my car if you like, Hermione." Emma said, handing her the keys. "I'll ride with Lori home." she smiled. "Oh! And take my phone…you might need it. Incase you get lost." she tossed her a small black and red flip phone.

"Thank you, love!" Hermione said. She blew a kiss to everyone and skipped off with Draco. She ran to Emma's silver Saturn. She slipped the phone into her back pocket.

"Hermione, what's a carnival?" Draco asked when they got in the car.

"It's a Muggle thing. We used to go all the time when we were kids. I don't know how to explain it, but you'll love it. Oh! I hope they have funnel cakes!" Hermione said, driving out of the parking lot.

"Funnel cakes?"

"Oh, honey, I still forget that you didn't grow up with Muggles." she said. "You'll like it." she smiled. "Trust me." she added when he looked at her with reproving eyes.

"You're lucky I trust you, Mrs. Malfoy." he said, taking her hand. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I am, Mr. Malfoy." she muttered. He kissed her hand. They talked about nothing in particular. In 30 minute's time, they arrived at the carnival. Draco looked around.

"What is this?" he asked, pulling his wand out when a carousel started moving. Hermione took his wand and put it in the car before locking the doors. Then she took his hand.

"This, Draco, is a carnival." she smirked. He didn't say anything. His eyes widened with every ride they passed.

"This…is really weird. I don't know if I like it." he muttered.

"You don't know if you like it, do you?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You'll see." She said and kissed him. Before Draco could get to into it, she pulled away and took him to the carousel.

"Hermione, what are those…things?" he asked, pointing at the moving horses. He was glaring at them like they were some kind of Dark Magic. Hermione laughed.

"They're horses. Not real ones, of course." she said. He opened his mouth to protest about going on this weird Muggle contraption, but was cut off by Hermione's lips. Again, before he could get to into it, she pulled away and led him onto the platform. She jumped on a black horse and directed him to a red one next to the horse she was sitting on. He looked at her. She smiled at him. When it started moving, he looked around for his wand but remembered Hermione took it.

"Oh, you're lucky I love you. This is so…_odd_!" He said, holding onto the pole for dear life.

"You're right. I _am_ lucky you love me." she smirked. "But, you're even luckier that _I _love _you_." she said. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"You have a liable point, Mrs. Malfoy." he said. He really wanted to kiss her now. So he jumped off the moving horse; it was beginning to…_scare_ him. It was demonic, that horse thing was. Hermione moved her legs to one side and allowed him to kiss her.

* * *

Hermione practically had to force Draco to try the funnel cake. The powdered sugar looked like poison, he said. He wouldn't let Hermione eat it at first. Then she distracted him and took a bite. He freaked. Her eyes closed with pleasure and her lips twisted into a smile. The sugar coated her lips. Draco couldn't resist Hermione then. He carefully took the warm plate from her hands and set it down on the table and kissed her. The powdered sugar melted in his mouth and he could taste the sweet batter of the funnel cake. He tasted the whipped cream that decorated the sides. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, they had to break apart for air. Hermione's cheeks were red and her lips were somewhat swollen. She smiled at him.

"I think I like funnel cake." Draco said. Hermione cocked her head.

"You _think_?" she asked. He nodded. She broke a piece of the funnel cake off and slipped it into his mouth.

"Okay, I really like funnel cake." he admitted.

"And see? It didn't kill us!" Hermione smirked.

"You never know, it just might." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up and eat." she said.

* * *

Draco jumped every time they got on a ride and it started moving. Hermione thought it was very funny. And it was. Draco even admitted it. When they rode on the Ferris wheel and got stopped at the very top, Hermione went ridged in her seat. She hid her face in Draco's chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Heights." she murmured. Draco laughed.

"You rode a broom fairly well, but you can't handle this Muggle contraption thing?" he smirked.

"A broom is different. You're moving and…it's just different, okay?" So, he patted her back and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." he said. Then they started moving again and Hermione almost screamed with relief. Draco laughed. "You're silly." he said and kissed her. A couple moments later, the ride ended and Hermione jumped out of the chair and ran down the stairs. Draco caught her by the waist and threw her on his back. She screamed and laughed. He smirked and carried her back to the car.

"Wait! Draco! I want to stay longer!"

"It's getting late. Don't you want to see your friends before we leave tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Draco laughed and set her in the car.

"You should teach me how to drive someday." He said when they pulled onto the highway.

"We'll see." Hermione said. She smiled and pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Hey, Lauren. Will you meet us at the park?" she asked. A moment later she spoke again. "Okay, thanks! Love you!" And she hung the phone up.

"How does that work?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged.

"That is a very good question, my dear. And one that I do not know the answer to." she smiled. A minute later, she parked on the side of the street and got out. She latched herself onto Draco's arm and smiled. It was beautiful; leaves were scattered on the sidewalk, trees bordered the path, there was a small lake, and the grass was surprisingly green for the time of year. At the edge of the lake were three figure outlined by the light of the moon.

"Hermione! Draco!" One of the figures jumped up and down. Hermione started making her way to Emma, but Draco pinned her to a tree. He kissed her and kissed her. Her skin was so pale in the moonlight, so perfect. Hermione smiled and pecked his lips and dragged her to the lake.

"Took you long enough." Emma smirked, looking at Draco. He shrugged and pulled Hermione to his lap.

"Hey, Mione. How'd the carnival go with your wizard husband over here?" Lauren smiled.

"He was scared."

"I was not!"

"Yes, he was. He thought the powdered sugar on the funnel cakes was poison. He thought the horses on the carousel were demonic and controlled by some sort of Dark Magic. Well, that's what he thought about all the rides." Hermione said. They all laughed.

"It's not my fault I've never been to a carnival! I grew up surrounded by wizards and witches!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione said. He kissed her neck. "So, what's in the basket?" She asked, pointing to a large basket just behind Josh.

"Nothing." he said. He looked at Draco. "Did she get scared on the Ferris wheel?" he asked. Now, it was Draco's turn to smirk. Hermione blushed.

"Oh yeah. I just don't understand how she can fly a broom and then be scared of a spinning wheel that's barely 10 feet high."

"You can _fly?_" Emma asked. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Dude. How can you _not_ tell us this?" She smiled. "Did you bring a broom???" she asked.

"Nah. I learned on Harry's Firebolt. That was scary…it goes too fast. I could have learned on Ginny's old Cleansweep. But, Harry _insisted_ on using his Firebolt. Said it was a better broom. And, I have to admit that it is. But it's insanely fast. The Cleansweep is relatively slow." She babbled on. Emma, Lauren and Josh were watching her with their mouths agape.

"Ah, no, Hermione, you don't want a Cleansweep. They're horrible!" Draco said.

"But, Ginny likes it." Draco shook his head.

"Nah. She burned it. Harry's planning on getting her a Nimbus."

"2001?"

"Yup."

"Awe!!"

"Wait. There are different _kinds _of brooms??" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah…" Draco said. "Hermione, they're not like the brooms we have in our houses, are they?"

"No, they're…I dunno. It's like…I dunno. I can't explain it. Next time I come home, I'll bring one so you can see. Maybe Harry'll let me borrow his Firebolt."

"I doubt it. He'd marry that damn broom if he could." Draco smirked.

"Oh, Ginny would love that, wouldn't she?" Everyone laughed.

"So, Mione, when are you coming home again?" Lauren asked.

"I dunno. I'm going to the Burrow for Christmas. I think…or maybe Narcissia's house. I would really like to see Molly, though. And the twins." Hermione trailed off.

"I think mum would like to see you." Draco said.

"I know…but I've always gone to the Burrow. Oh! I have an idea!"

"What's that?"

"I think dad would want me home. But, the house is big enough…we could have the Weasleys over. And Narcissia. And Harry, of course." She said. "Then you guys could meet my other family." Everyone nodded.

"Well, now that we have that sorted out…We have a surprise for you, Hermione." Emma said, moving to collect the basket from behind Josh. "Draco, cover her eyes." she said. Draco did as he was told.

"Oh, God. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Emma smirked at Draco. He smiled. She pulled out 3 white cakes with red roses on top of two of them. On the third, a bride and groom. Draco had bewitched them to dance around the icing. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, sweetie." Emma said softly. Draco removed his hands.

"Oh, my God!" Hermione screamed. Josh took a bottle of wine out of the basket and 5 wine glasses. He handed Emma 5 glass plates and handed Draco a knife.

"Time to cut the cake." Lauren said. "Since you didn't have a _real_ wedding, we decided to have something of our own." "'I now pronounce you man and wife.'" Josh said. "'You may now kiss the bride.'" he said, pretending to close a bible. Hermione laughed and Draco kissed her. Her friends clapped. They cut the cake and Hermione shoved a piece in Draco's face. He looked at her and grabbed the whole cake. Hermione screamed and ran. He chased her.

"See, this is why we brought three cakes. I knew something like this was going to happen." Emma said. Josh laughed and poured the wine. Lauren cut the second cake and put it on the plates. There was a loud scream. They turned around. Hermione was covered in cake and Draco was laughing. "Think we should really give them wine?" Josh smirked.

"It'll only make it interesting." Lauren said. They shook their heads as Hermione and Draco walked back over. "Well, I can see that you wasted one cake. Care to actually eat one?" she joked.

"Sounds good." Hermione said, taking the glass Josh handed her and the plate Emma handed her.


	27. Driving Lessons

* * *

Hermione stepped into Justin's house that night around midnight. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey." she said, sitting next to him. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Well…I'm sorry for punching you the other day. And for yelling at you. And…all that other stuff. It just makes me mad that you won't accept that I'm happy and that Draco does love me. I've known you for, like, ever! I've always been happy for you when you get a girlfriend. I've always been happy for you when you're happy." she said, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Hermione, this is different."

"Er, okay. How is this different?" Hermione asked. He didn't answer. "Exactly. You just can't let me be happy, can you?" there was an undertone of anger and frustration in her voice. Justin didn't answer again. She sighed and rose. "Whatever. I just came to say good-bye. We're leaving early tomorrow morning." she said. Justin got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and left.

"I'll write." she slammed the door.

"How'd it go?" Emma asked, taking her hand when she saw the tears shining in Hermione's eyes. She shrugged.

"He barely talked to me. It just makes me angry that he's changed _so_ much. It's like he's not even the Justin I grew up with." She muttered. Emma sighed.

"I know."

* * *

They stayed up late that night. The group was gathered in the basement of Emma's house. A bottle of wine was in the middle of the circle. Hermione and Draco avoided it; they've had their experiences with Firewhisky.

"You wanna hear the story of when Hermione first learned to drive?" Josh asked, fighting a laugh.

"Dude. That's not cool." Hermione said, nudging him with her foot.

"It was funny! You're so lucky it was mum's old station wagon." Emma laughed, taking a swig of the wine.

"Yeah…it's not my fault we learn how to fly brooms and Apparate at my school. We don't drive cars." Hermione defended herself.

"Yeah yeah. We took her out two years ago, when she was 15, in my mum's old station wagon. We all thought she had at least _some _experience. I mean, her dad told us that she was going to one of the most _prestigious _private schools in all of England. So there just had to be a wonderful driving class. Well. We were very wrong. She gets behind the wheel, looking absolutely terrified, and successfully drives out of the neighborhood, put into the country. Then, she hits the gas and goes flying. It was all in good fun, though, so we weren't worried. No one ever goes down that road anyway. I turned the radio up and we're all singing at the top of our lungs at like, midnight. Lauren looked at the speedometer thing and screams that Hermione's going like 120 miles an hour. We laughed and told her to slow down. She didn't listen…it looked like she actually went fast. She starts swerving into the other lane and then finally drives off the road. She drove through the gas for about mile. There's a river down there and she crashed into it. It wasn't deep, mind, but still. It was very scary. And then she hit a tree. We all screamed and jumped out of the car. Lauren was by herself in the back and when she got of the car, she was sooo pale. It was weird. The car was pretty much totaled though. So we walked home and explained to mum what happened. We thought she was going to kill us, but she laughed and thanked us. Told us that she wanted a new car anyway." she laughed. Hermione was blushing and laughing. Draco couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my God! Let's take Draco out driving!" Emma said, grabbing her keys from the table and the bottle of wine and ran out the door.

"God. This is horrible. They're wasted and you've never driven before…" Hermione sighed and followed her friends out of the house. Draco sat in the drivers seat.

"Er, what do I do?"

"Actually, let Hermione drive out of the neighborhood and we'll let you free when we get to the country." Emma said. Hermione climbed to his side and slowly drove away. She put the CD in and turned it all the way up. "Oh, I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Oh, your hubby will be fine."

"Okay, Draco, get in. This shall be interesting." Emma smirked.

"If we go back to school tomorrow all hurt and shit, it'll be on you guys." Hermione said.

"Yeah, okay. Honey, see that stick thingie in the middle of the consol? It has the letters by it. Yeah, that one! Okay, move it to the D. Good, now see the pedals down there, push on the big one with your foot." Emma directed. He sped down the road, the air and music ringing loudly in their ears. He was doing better than Hermione, barely reaching 90. Hermione opened the sunroof and stood up through it. She screamed. "You're doing great, Draco!" she said. "Better than my first time!" Everyone laughed at that comment. "Oh, shut up. You take _everything_ the wrong way!" He turned the corner sharply. "See that river over there? That's where we ended up the first time Mione drove." Lauren screamed over the music. Draco laughed.

"I like this! It's like flying, but on the ground…" Draco said. They laughed. "Did that make sense?" he asked.

"No!"

"Well then." he smirked. "Damn. It's 4. We need to get home…" Lauren said. Hermione fell back into her seat.

"Is it really 4?" she asked.

"Yup." Hermione looked out the window.

"Draco, can I _please_ drive back?" she asked.

He pulled over (quite well) and allowed Hermione to take his spot.

"Thank you, my love!" she sped all the way home, going well over 100.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up…" Emma yawned. "It's 7. You have to go back to school…" she yawned again. Hermione groaned and got up. "Where's Draco?" she asked.

"Oh, he's already at your dad's." she said. Hermione looked at the girl she had grown up with. She had a black tank top on that exposed a little of her stomach and black pajama pants that were rolled up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were sparkling with tears. "Oh, Hermione! I don't want you to leave!" she said, throwing herself in her arms. "I know." she said, stroking her hair. "If you need me, just borrow the owl I have at dad's house, okay?" she said. Emma nodded against her shoulder. She held her hand as they walked across the street. "Lauren's already there." she said. Hermione nodded and opened the door. He dad was sitting on the couch with Draco next to him. A small flower pot with green powder sat on the coffee table in front of them. Lauren was sitting on the floor, still in her pajamas, as well, tears streaking down her face. She ran to Hermione.

"Write everyday, okay?" she demanded. Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "And you better come home for Christmas!" she said, letting her go. She smiled.

"I'll try." she kissed her cheek, then Emma's, and moved to her dad. He hugged her tightly.

"Listen to Lauren, you have to write everyday." he said.

"I will, daddy." she said.

"Okay. I love you, sweetie." he muttered.

"I love you, too, daddy."

"We love you, Hermione!" the girls said, wiping their eyes.

"I love you, too." she smiled. She reached for Draco's hand. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and took a handful of the powder. He stepped into the flames first.

"Hogwarts!" the green flame took him away. Hermione followed, wiping her eyes. She landed with a thud on the floor of the Headmaster's office. He smiled and greeted them.

"You should go to breakfast." He said. Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the room. Ginny and Harry were apparently waiting for them, because as soon as they stepped out of his office, Ginny threw herself into Hermione's arms.

"Oh, we've missed you!" she said.

"Hermione, why are you still in your pajamas?" Harry asked. Ginny linked her arm with Hermione's as they made their way to breakfast.

"Oh, Emma, Lauren, and I took Draco out driving last night…we didn't get home until 4:30..." she yawned. Harry laughed.

"You let Drake drive?" he asked.

"Actually, he was much better than me when I first drove a car."

"_Really_?"

"Mmhmm. And he had Em and Lauren in the back seat screaming."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Hermione said. Draco smiled.

"Hermione's friends wanted her to come home for Christmas. But her dad's house is _huge_ and she wanted you lot to come with us." Draco said as they made their way to their usual spots. Ron and Blaise were sitting side-by-side talking. Ron smiled widely at something Blaise said. Hermione smirked at Draco. "And dad would like to meet Molly and Arthur. The girls thought the twins sounded fun. And Josh wanted to meet Narcissia." Hermione said as they sat down.

"You're back!!!!" Blaise said happily. He ran around the table to give her a hug. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I've missed you guys." she said.


	28. Better

She still cried at night. The funeral was two weeks ago. Draco couldn't decide if it was because of her mum dying or because she had to leave her friends again. Maybe it was a mixture of both. He tried to help at first, but it wouldn't work. When he told Ginny, she told him to just let Hermione cry. Draco didn't like the idea, but Ginny said it was best. She needed to let things out, she told him. So, he did. And when she finally fell asleep, he could hear her screaming her mum's name. It broke his heart. He held her at night to calm her nightmares, wishing he could make them go away. He knew he couldn't, but that didn't stop him from wishing on every star he saw. He told Ginny that while they were there with her friends, she didn't cry, that she didn't have nightmares.

"Well, first, it seems like you were up too late for her to really sleep, for her to really have nightmares, second, she was with the friends she grew up with. I think it was a comfort to have them with her." she said. Draco looked at the ground and nodded. If that would take her nightmares away, he would find a way to get them to Hogwarts. One Sunday morning, after a particularly bad night, she came down to the Great Hall with bloodshot eyes (Draco had let her sleep in) and her hair was standing up in all directions. She sat next to Harry, and across from Draco.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his and Draco handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled and thanked him. Then a black owl stopped in front of her. He held his leg out for her. She untied the letter and gave him a bit of toast before sending him off.

"It's from Em." she muttered, reading it. "She says 'hi' to you, Draco, and she says everything's good…Justin's not talking to them anymore…Lauren wants to know if I've taken you out driving anymore, Draco…Emma said she wants to meet you, Harry, and she wants you to come home with me next time I go…Ginny, Em says 'hi'…and she says they love us, Draco." she finished, handing it to him. She sighed.

"I know, Hermione, we'll find a way to see them soon, okay? I promise." Draco said. She nodded and Harry smoothed her hair down and kissed her temple.

"It'll be okay, Hermione." he said. She bit her lip.

"I know…" she muttered. Draco took her hand and kissed it. She finally broke down in Harry's arms. "Oh, Harry, I miss my mum!" she sobbed. Harry looked around, his eyes wide. Draco nodded. "Just help her." he mouthed.

"I know, Hermione, I know." he said over and over. "It'll be okay." he said. Hermione cried in his arms for a good 15 minutes before she stopped. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were more bloodshot than before, if that was possible. She looked like she might break any moment.

_No matter what I say, it's never going to break you, it's never going to make you fall._

Harry comforted her until she said that she couldn't eat anything and he helped Draco carry her to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Tomorrow's the first." Draco said, moving Hermione to his lap.

"The first?"

"Yeah…the first of December." He smiled.

"Oh, that's good!" Hermione said. "You know what I really want to do right now?" she asked.

"What?"

"Go driving." she said, a smile growing on her face. Draco laughed.

"I know…that was actually _really_ fun!" he said. He looked at Harry. "Hey, mate, have you ever driven a car?"

"Nah, the Dursleys never let me near one…other than to sit in the bloody backseat." he frowned.

"Well, you should have Hermione's friends teach you." Draco advised. Hermione hit his leg.

"No, when we took Draco out, Emma and Lauren were fucking wasted." she laughed. "It was funny, though."

"Ah hah! We finally got Mrs. Malfoy here to laugh!" Harry said. She laughed again.

"We need to write Molly and Narcissia to tell them our plans for Christmas." she said. "Oh! We do!" Ginny said. She finished braiding her hair and grabbed a piece of parchment from a nearby first year. "Hey, can I borrow your quill?" she asked. The first year looked scared and handed it to her.

"Have any of you seen Blaise and Ron this weekend?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She leaned back into him.

"No…" Harry said. Draco smirked. Hermione giggled and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Speaking of Ron," Ginny said, looking at Draco. "He still doesn't like you." she said. Draco shrugged.

"Damn. You would think that he would have listened to Hermione after that one night in the Burrow." Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Oh well. I just wish I knew where he and Blaise are." he smirked.

"I'm not so sure I want to know." Hermione muttered. They all laughed.

"Point made." Harry said.

* * *

Tonight was quiet. Hermione barely cried and she didn't scream at all. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled in her sleep. He quickly fell asleep.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes were bright.

"Yup! Come on, it's time for classes." she said, taking his hand and pulling him up. He blinked.

"Are you sure?" He asked, allowing her to lead him to the kitchen and putting a cup of coffee in his hand. She placed a kiss on his lips and skipped off to the bedroom. He didn't realize that she was barely dressed.

"Yeah, Draco, I'm fine. Promise!" she said from the other room. He took a drink and followed her. She was in the middle of buttoning her shirt up. "Er, have you seen my skirt?" she asked. He let his eyes roam up her legs. He shook his head. "Honey? My eyes are up here." she said, lifting his chin up to meet her eyes. He smiled.

"Sorry, love." he said. She rolled her eyes and walked around the room, looking for her skirt. "Found it!" Hermione turned around and saw the skirt in his hands.

"Draco, can I please have it?" she asked. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, you can have it. But you have to catch me first!" he said, running out of the room. He heard the pitter-patter of her bare feet on the carpet.

"Oh, _very_ mature, Draco." she screamed, chasing him.

"Yeah, you know you love me!"

"Oh, honey, sometimes I wonder…" she said and tackled him. "Ha! Got you!" she smiled. "Now, give it." she said.

"There's a price to pay, Mrs. Malfoy." he muttered.

"What's that?"

"You have to kiss me." he said. Hermione bit her lip and smiled.

"But, what if I don't want to?" she whined.

"Ah, but you'll have to, if you want it." he said. So, Hermione bent down and kissed him.

"That good enough for you?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, that is not good enough." he growled. Hermione giggled and kissed him again.

"What about that?" he shook his head again. And Hermione kissed him again. "Okay, come on, I need that. We're gonna be late!"

"Aw, come on, just one more?" he asked. Hermione sighed and kissed him again.

"Happy now?" she smirked. Draco nodded. "And, now you need to get dressed, Draco." she said, slipping the skirt on. He sighed and got up.

"I don't wanna go to classes today." he pouted. Hermione laughed and tapped his lips.

"Too bad." she said and threw his pants at him. He buttoned his shirt, slipped his feet into his shoes and grabbed a green apple before running after Hermione.

* * *

"Dude." Harry muttered, kicking Draco under the table. "Dude. Wake up!" he said a it louder. He kicked him again. Then he threw a book at him. "Really? Seriously, wake up!" he said. Draco looked up and glared at Harry. "Sorry, mate, but you wouldn't wake up!" he muttered. "Hermione up late again?" he asked.

"No, actually. It was a good night. No nightmares." Draco smiled.

"Really? That's good." Harry said.

"I know." he said. Hermione and Ginny were sitting two rows ahead of them and were passing notes. Hermione smirked. "Man, I wonder what they're talking about." he added, pointing to them.

"Dunno. Probably you." Harry said when Ginny scrunched her nose up in disgust. Draco laughed and hit him. "Nah, I dunno. I never try to guess when it comes to them. Could be anything." he said. Draco smiled.

"Point made." he muttered, watching them. Ginny laughed. Professor Binns droned on about something that no body really cared about.

"Dude, look." Harry said, nudging Draco. He pointed at the girls again.

"What?" he asked. Hermione was laughing and nodding, looking in their direction. Ginny caught Draco's eye and turned Hermione around. She whispered something in her ear.

"Man, I will never get girls." Harry said. Draco shook his head.

"Neither will I, mate." he said.


	29. More Than One

"Harry? Can I borrow your Firebolt? Please? Just for the night?? It'll make me happy!" Hermione asked grabbing his hand and pulling him forward as she walked backward. Harry sighed. "Why?" he asked, holding back a smile.

"Because I wanna fly." she said simply.

"Well, yeah, but…" he stopped and looked at the hopeful expression on her face. "I guess so…" he muttered.

"Thank you!" she said and kissed his cheek before running away. He sighed and grabbed Draco's arm as he passed him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"I just told your wife I'd let her use my Firebolt. Please watch her…I don't want her to get hurt or loose my baby." He told Draco. He laughed.

"Your baby?" he smirked. "Yeah, mate, I'll keep an eye on her." he patted Harry's shoulder and left for dinner. He started to follow when someone jumped on his back. "Ginny!!" he yelled, grabbing her legs. She laughed.

"Hi, Harry!" she said happily in his ear. Harry smiled and started walking to the Great Hall. "I love you!" Ginny said.

"I love you, too, Gin." Harry laughed. Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Harry." she said. Harry smiled. "Now, take me to the Great Hall." she said. Harry laughed and ran down the corridor.

"Have I ever told you that you can be somewhat intimidating?" Harry asked. Ginny playfully kicked his sides.

"No…" she giggled. "What makes you think that, Harry?"

"Oh, I dunno. Most people don't typically jump their boyfriends in the corridors and demand that they take them to dinner." He laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and rested her head on his head.

"Hey, in my defense, I _did_ say I love you, Harry. Doesn't that count for something?" she asked.

"Maybe…" he said. Ginny kicked his sides again. "Watch it, Gin, I just might _drop_ you if kick me again." he said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Harry, if you drop me, you might find yourself a very lonely man." she laughed.

"I see." he said. Ginny kicked his sides again. Harry let her legs go. He spun around quickly and caught her in his arms. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You dropped me!" she said.

"And I caught you." he added. Ginny laughed.

"That you did, that you did." she said and brought her lips to his. "Oh, you're _so_ lucky I love you." she said and jumped down. Harry looked confused.

"But, but…" he chased her and caught her by the waist. "I didn't get my kiss, Gin." he said. Ginny sighed and kissed him.

"Well, you got your wish. Ready to eat?" she said, jumping on his back again.

"Oh, I suppose." he said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" she said and kicked his sides again. Harry laughed and ran.

"Why aren't Harry and Ginny here yet?" Hermione asked Draco. He shrugged.

"Dunno." and he returned to his steak and kidney pie. Hermione stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You don't care?" she asked. He shrugged again.

"I'm sure they're fine." he smirked. Hermione smiled and looked at the door. Harry came running to the table with Ginny on his back. He set her on the bench and then sat next to her.

"Hi, guys." he said.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione smiled. Draco smirked again.

"Told you, Hermione." she hit him with her book.

"Oh, shut up." she smiled. "So what took you so long?" she asked.

"I was telling Harry off for dropping me." Ginny said. She smiled at Harry. He rolled his eyes and helped himself to some of Draco's steak and kidney pie.

"Dude. I was eating that." he said.

"Oh, come on, I bet that was like your third helping." he said. Draco blushed.

"Okay, go on, eat it." he said pushing his plate to Harry. He smirked. "I hate you, man." he muttered. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Love you, too, Drake." he said. Draco laughed.

"Wow."

"Oh, finish your food, Harry." Ginny said, finishing a sandwich. Harry gulped down a cup of milk and looked around.

"I'm done."

* * *

Draco took Hermione to the Astronomy Tower with Harry's Firebolt on his shoulder. Hermione was dashing up the stairs with a blanket around her shoulders and her shoes dangling from her left hand. Draco saw the wedding band on her ring finger. He smiled as she disappeared around a corner. Her head popped out around the corner again.

"Draco Malfoy! Hurry your ass up!" she said and ran up the stairs. He heard a door open and shut. He smiled and ran the rest of the way up. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione leaning over the edge of the tower.

"Ready?" he asked. Hermione smiled and walked into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, covering half of him with a black blanket.

"I don't think I am, just yet…" she said standing on her tiptoes and putting her index finger on his lips. He smiled.

"No? What do we have to do to make you ready?" he asked. Hermione smirked.

"Oh, you'll just have to listen to me, Draco."

* * *

Harry sat happily with Ginny in his arms.

"Think they're having fun, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun." he smirked. Ginny laughed. "What? Hermione's flying a broom. I bet Drake's scared." Harry said.

"Oh, come on. Even you have to admit it. She's…good on a broom." Ginny defended. Harry shrugged.

"Okay, okay…but still. The first time I saw you on a broom scared the hell out of me."

"Really? Honey, you knew it wasn't the first time I've flown." she said. Harry shrugged.

"I know. But still. It was scary, knowing that you could fall off any minute." he said. Ginny laughed. "Oh, shut up." he muttered. Ginny smirked.

"Well, every time I see you fly, I don't really worry about you falling off. Other than that _one_ time in third year…but other than that, it's all good. I know you're great at it." she said happily. Harry smiled and laughed.

"This is true. I'm very good at flying." Harry said. "The best in our year, I've heard." he smiled. Ginny laughed and hit his chest. "Don't let it go to your head, Harry." she said, still giggling.

"I only speak the truth, Ginny."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure."

"I do, Gin, it's true." Harry said.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, tell me, is this the truth?" Harry asked.

"What's the truth?"

"That I love you."

* * *

Draco watched Hermione fly in and out of the clouds; over the trees; and floating above the lake, dipping her feet in and out of the cool water. She flew in front of the moon and then landed softly next to him. "Hello." she said and blew the hair out of her face. "That was _really_ fun. Like, you have no _idea_, Draco." she smiled and put her cold hands on either side of his face. "I'm going to have to buy myself a broom." she said against his lips. "I like flying." she said before kissing him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her.

"You see, my Hermione, there is more than _one_ way of flying." he said.

"Really?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Loads." he said.

"Well, then, care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Maybe…" he said before kissing her again.


	30. Dancing

"_You see, my Hermione, there is more than one way of flying." he said._

"_Really?" she asked. Draco nodded._

"_Oh, yeah. Loads." he said. _

"_Well, then, care to elaborate?" she asked. _

"_Maybe…" he said before kissing her again._

* * *

Draco let go of Hermione. She glared at him and wrapped her blanket around herself. She walked away.

"I'm cold now, thanks to you." She pouted. Draco smirked and waited until her attention was totally away from him before slipping his shoes off and walking slowly to her. He stood behind her a couple minutes before softly putting one arm below her knees and another on her lower back. Of course, being Hermione, she screamed bloody murder. Draco laughed and spun her around over and over again.

"This, Hermione, is one way of flying without using a broom." He said. Hermione laughed and locked her arms around her neck.

"I hate you. Sneaking up on me like that…could have gave me a heart attack." she shook her head.

"Oh, shut up. You know you loved that." Draco smiled and set her down before wrapping his arms around her. Hermione pouted and didn't say anything.

"Damn you." she finally said.

"I love you." he said in return.

"I love you, too." she said. Then she shivered. "Let's go back inside. I'm cold." she murmured, reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

Ron looked around. He'd been here before. He just couldn't remember when. Or why, for that matter. Then a new thought came to mind: why the hell was he here?

"Er, hello?" he called out. He waited for an answer. It was silent, other than his ragged breathing. His wand was by him, so maybe he brought himself in this situation. How long had he been here?

"_Lumos." _he muttered, holding his now lit wand at the tip and walked around. It was just an empty chamber, nothing really here. It was a round stone room. The room wasn't very big either, and as far as Ron could see, no way out.

"Dude. This is _so_ not cool." he said aloud, just to hear something. It was too quiet and that scared him. If he saw any spiders, he might just pass out.

"Where the hell am I, anyway?" he asked the wall. It didn't say anything, just stood there, mocking him. Did he expect it to talk to him? It was just a wall, after all. He kicked the wall.

"Fuck you." he said. He looked around again. Ron was being stupid. It was a damn wall. He sat down in the middle of the room. It was quite cold down here, wasn't it? Very quiet. It was eerie. He hit the bottom of his wand on the cold floor. The sound echoed. There was a pile of rocks by his feet. He picked one up, threw it up and down a couple times, catching it every time it fell. Then he threw it at the wall that he expected to speak to him. Wow…this is stupid…

"Okay. Er, I need to find a way out of here. If I can." Ron looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't see one. What if there _wasn't_ one? He sighed. He threw another rock at the wall.

"I hate you."

* * *

Ginny jumped on Harry. His eyes slowly opened when he jumped on her again.

"Uh, Gin, what are you doing?" Harry asked, catching her before she could jump on him again.

"Dude, it's time to wake up." She said, jumping on the carpet softly.

"Er, so why did you jump on me?" He asked. Ginny laughed.

"You wouldn't wake up, Harry." She said. Harry nodded.

"Okay…"

"Well. You need to go get dressed." She ordered before disappearing out of the portrait hole. Harry blinked and walked upstairs to get dressed.

"Odd way to wake up." he muttered walking to the Great Hall. Alone. He sighed.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison when he sat next to Draco. He smiled at them and grabbed a piece of toast. They ate quietly and quickly. Classes were supposed to start soon…Harry and Draco suggested they skipped first period. The girls actually thought about it. Then they shook their heads. "Sorry, boys." they said. And then Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they skipped off to Charms.

"I _really _will _never _understand them." Draco muttered, following them. Harry laughed.

"I stopped trying a long time ago, mate." Harry laughed. "Why couldn't they let us just skip?" he asked.

"Really? Dude, you know Hermione better than I do. She doesn't like skipping classes." Draco smirked.

"I know, but sometimes, she's the one that needs a break. Not us." Harry pointed out.

"You have a point." They opened the door to the classroom. Flitwick looked at them.

"A little late, boys. I think…5 points away from Gryffindor and 5 points away from Slytherin." he squeaked. Draco smirked and walked to a table at the back of the room.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson glared at Hermione. She wasn't supposed to have Draco. He was hers. Pansy's. How the hell had he befriended Harry Potter? He _hates_ him. And what about the girl Weasley? He hated her, too. She glared at Harry. He had taken Draco from her, just as much as Granger had. Potter laughed and hit Draco. He pointed t o something. Pansy followed his finger. He was pointing at Weasley and Granger. They were whispering and smiling. Pansy looked at Draco again. He smirked and kept his eyes on Granger. She didn't deserve his love. Nobody but Pansy. She didn't like the way Draco looked at Granger. It was like he _loved _her. Oh, it was probably a love potion. That was the only way that Draco would 'love' a girl like _Granger_. She would never be a Malfoy to her. _Never_. That was supposed to be _Pansy_. Not a stupid mudblood like Granger. Draco looked over at Pansy…she guessed Potter had seen her staring and pointed out to him. His eyes hardened and narrowed. _If looks could kill…I'd be dead _right_ about _now… Pansy thought. She tore her gaze away from his. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco shrug and smirk at Potter. She sighed. Draco wrote something on a piece of parchment and folded into an airplane. He threw it in Granger's direction. She giggled and opened it. Weasley read over Granger's hands. She smirked at Granger and they turned in their seats. They both glared at her and then Weasley shook her head. Granger smirked. Then they turned back around. Granger wrote something on the parchment, handed the quill to Weasley, who wrote something down and then threw it. She had folded into a dove and it landed in Draco's opened hand. He laughed and handed it to Potter. He smirked and whispered something. Draco nodded. Pansy felt white hot anger boiling in her. She didn't like this…she _hated_ this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Granger turned in her seat to face Draco. He smiled widely and she waved at him. His smile grew bigger. Pansy gagged and turned away. She hated her life now.

* * *

"Damn. I think Pansy really hates you, Mione." Harry said as they walked to Transfiguration. Hermione smiled.

"Probably. I have the one thing that she wants, but she cant have." She smirked and took Draco's hand.

"What's that, Hermione?" He asked. Everyone laughed.

"Uh, that would be…_Harry_." she said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Duh."

"Oh yeah!" Harry smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. He put his hands on her hips and waltzed around with her in the hall. Hermione put her arms around his neck. Draco smirked at them and offered his hand to Ginny.

"Yeah? Well…I got Ginny!" he laughed. Ginny took his hand and they danced around the hall. Hermione smiled.

"Harry's better than you, anyway, Draco. You can have Ginny." she smirked. They all laughed.

"Ginny's better than you, Hermione." Draco retorted. Everyone laughed. Harry dipped Hermione.

"Harry, I like Drake better. He's a better dancer than you." Ginny said. She kissed Draco's cheek. He dipped Ginny.

"Hermione's sweeter. She wont jump on me to wake me up." Harry smirked. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and smiled sweetly at Ginny and Draco. The girls giggled. Pansy walked past them. She snorted and rolled her eyes. She walked into the classroom. They all laughed.

"Well, let's get to class or McGonagall'll have our asses." Harry said. He went back to Ginny. Hermione took Draco's hand.

"Is Drake _really_ better than me?" Harry smirked.

"I would have to say yes. He's pretty much hardcore. I'll take him over you any day." she joked, taking her seat. Harry laughed.

"Drake, you'd better not take my girl." he smirked. Draco shook his head.

"Damn. I was totally planning on it. I suppose I'll just have to settle on Hermione." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco took her hand under the table. Hermione laughed and kicked him under the table. He kissed her cheek. "Oh, you know I love you." he said. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Too bad. I love Harry. Not you." she smirked. Harry smiled.

"I knew it!" he said. McGonagall looked at them. They all looked down. Hermione giggled.

"No, I love you, Draco." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way." Draco said. They all laughed and Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I love you, Harry." she said. Harry nodded gravely.

"I love you, too. Other than when you jump on me." he said. Ginny kicked him and smirked. They laughed and focused their attention on McGonagall.

"Well…off to Potions, then, shall we?" Hermione asked.

"If there was ever a time that we need to skip class, it would be this one." Harry pleaded. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"No." They said firmly. Harry sighed.

"Fine. But you have to answer a question." He said.

"Ask away." They said.

"How the hell do you _do _that?" he asked. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and turned so they could face them. They walked backwards.

"Do what?" They asked. Harry and Draco shuddered.

"That whole talking at the same time thing." Draco said. The girls shrugged and opened the door to the Potions room.

"Blaise!" they gave him a hug. "Where've you been?!" they asked. Harry and Draco smiled and looked at them.

"Hey, mate." Draco said, holding his hand out. Blasie took it.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny."Oh, you didn't know? I ditched Harry for Drake." Ginny said causally, sitting one his right side.

"Oh, did you now?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded and winked at Draco. He smirked.

"Yes, I did. Hermione's now stuck with boring 'ole Harry." she said. Hermione sat down on Blaise's left side.

"I happen to love Harry, thank you very much." Hermione smirked.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione. At least _somebody_ loves me." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"Where did this all come from?" Blaise asked. Harry laughed.

"Dude, Pansy was totally glaring at us in Charms and shit…and when we left, I told Hermione that Pansy must really hate her. Then she said that it was because she finally cant have what she wants. Draco was like what's that? Hermione looked at him like he was the stupid git that he is," Harry smirked at Draco. "and said it was _me_. So we danced around the corridor and Drake said it didn't matter. Ginny's better." Harry said. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Makes perfect sense." he rolled his eyes.


	31. Again

"_Dude, Pansy was totally glaring at us in Charms and shit…and when we left, I told Hermione that Pansy must really hate her. Then she said that it was because she finally cant have what she wants. Draco was like what's that? Hermione looked at him like he was the stupid git that he is," Harry smirked at Draco. "and said it was me. So we danced around the corridor and Drake said it didn't matter. Ginny's better." Harry said. Blaise smiled and nodded._

"_Makes perfect sense." he rolled his eyes._

* * *

"Have I ever told you that you're totally _insane_?" Blaise asked as they walked out of the Great Hall. Harry shrugged.

"You may have mentioned it…" he said. Hermione laughed.

"We may be totally out of our minds, but if we weren't…we would be very boring people." she pointed out.

"Ah, you have a point, my young grasshopper." Ginny said. Hermione blinked.

"Young grasshopper? Honey, I love you, but I am _not_ your young grasshopper. I'm older than you, anyway."

"Oh, shut up." Ginny smiled. Hermione looked ahead at Draco. Then she looked at Blaise and Ginny.

"Dare me?" she asked. They nodded. Hermione ran and jumped on him. Draco staggered and locked his arms around Hermione's legs.

"I'd like it if you warned me before you did that." he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Guess what, Draco?" she happily.

"What's that, Hermione?"

"Christmas break starts on Monday!!!"

"Really??"

"Yup!"

"Mione…will you teach me how to drive?" Ginny and Harry asked. Hermione smirked.

"Sure…why not? We just gotta hide the booze from Em and Lauren…and Josh." she laughed.

"Nah, that was funny. Emma and Lauren seem like quite the party girls." Draco said.

"Oh yeah. You have no idea." she sighed. "It's not that they drink _a lot_, though they do drink often, it's that they crash the college parties with the frat boys. They do a lot of stupid shit, too. They shouldn't be allowed in public. You should have seen us last summer. Emma had a party like every week and there was always this stoner girl shooting up in her parent's bathroom. And there was this other stoner dude that would smoke in Em's bedroom. I think she actually dated that guy for a while…" she trailed off. "I love them, though."

"Shooting up?" Draco asked. Hermione rested her chin on his head and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

"Cocaine…it's this illegal drug with the Muggles. It was either that or heroin." Harry explained. Hermione looked at him.

"You would know this how…?" she asked."Er, it's complicated." he muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"They seem interesting." Ginny said.

"Oh, they are." Hermione said, bending down to kiss Draco's forehead. She allowed her hair to fall in his face and then kissed his nose.

* * *

Ron stared up at the ceiling. There had to be a way to get out of here. He felt along the walls. There was a hole. Not very big, but he could see a small light and he could feel cold air coming from it. He pointed his wand at it.

"_Bombarda!" _He said quietly. The wall exploded. Ron narrowed his eyes. Was he really that stupid? He could have been out of this stupid place hours ago. He sighed and walked out. Now, he was in a stone corridor. There was a light at the end and he ran towards it. He could feel the air getting progressively cooler, and he assumed he was outside on the grounds somewhere. Maybe, when he got back to the school, he would talk to Hermione and try to be better to Draco…he walked out of the stone corridor and shivered. Snow was falling. He looked around and saw the castle. He sighed in relief and ran to it.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I dare you to go swimming in the lake. Right now."

"What?! It's midnight…and freezing!"

"I know that, silly."

"Then why are you asking me to do it?"

"I'll do it with you, honey."

"Will you really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, then." Draco took Hermione's hand and they ran out of the school. They burst into the freezing air.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Hermione said when they stopped at the edge of the lake. Draco smirked.

"Well, you wanted to do it. So, that's what we're going to do." He said taking his shirt off. She sighed and took her shirt off and slipped out of her jeans. Draco stared at her. Hermione smirked and walked slowly to him. She trailed her fingers up his chest and kissed him. "Oh, you're going to be the death of me, Hermione Malfoy." he said. Hermione smiled and bit her lip.

"I hope not. I'd be lonely and bored." she pouted and pushed him into the water.

"Holy shit! The water's fucking freezing!" he complained. Then she jumped in.

"You're so lucky I love you. I would never have done this…oh, come here." Hermione swam into his arms. "I love you!" She said happily. He sighed and shook his head. "I do, I really do, Draco." she said. "I promise." she said, smiling. He laughed and kissed her. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Draco. Not in the lake." she said softly. He pouted and swam away. Hermione chased him.

* * *

"Harry? Is that Drake and Mione out there?" Ginny asked, pointing out of a window. There were two figures standing close together and looking out at the lake. Harry leaned over her and followed her finger.

"Dunno. It could be, Gin." he said. "Why would anyone want to swim in this weather?" She asked just as it started to snow. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. People are crazy." he said.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" she said. Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She sighed contently and smiled. Harry traced her lips and smiled at the shiver he received. She opened her mouth. "I love you, Harry." she muttered. The sweetest words to ever come out of a woman's mouth. Those three words. Every time Ginny said them, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too, Ginny." he said. Ginny kept her eyes closed but her smile grew.

"Do you really?" she asked. He nodded.

"I do. I always will." he said in return.

* * *

"Well. That was a really stupid idea." Hermione said when they made their way back to the school. She was shivering.

"It was. But it was fun." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"You have a point." she said. "Oh, I'm so cold!" she added. Draco looked at her. Her long, now wet hair was falling in her eyes and dripped down her black shirt. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were narrowed. She wrapped her arms around her chest and shook the leg of her jeans out. Her bare feet padded softly against the cold grass. She shivered and wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. When they walked into the school, the sudden burst of warm air blew her hair back and out of her face. She sighed and smiled. She took his hand and started skipping.

"You're silly." he said, walking fast to keep up with her skipping.

"But you love me." she said, pulling to a stop in front of the portrait. She spoke the password and walked through.

"I do." he said. Hermione smiled at him and continued pulling him to the bedroom. She stopped when she got to the bed and let go of his hand. She walked to the closet and threw a pair of Draco's pajama pants on the bed and a minute later a long sleeve black shirt came flying out. Hermione walked out, her shirt and jeans lay forgotten on the floor. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She put one leg into the black pants, then the other. She threw her damp hair up and pulled the shirt on. She shivered again and climbed into bed, curling up under the covers. He smiled at her and quickly put his sweats on before climbing in next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest before closing her eyes.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." Draco said. He was very, very, very happy. Tomorrow, they would be going back to her dad's house. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Emma, Lauren, Josh, and his mum would be there. He smiled and pulled Hermione closer to him and closed his eyes.

* * *

The green flames engulfed Hermione first. Ginny followed, then Ron. Blaise walked in after him and Harry preceded him. Draco stepped in and smiled. When he opened his eyes, the living room was full. Hermione's dad looked ecstatic.

"Drake!" Emma and Lauren threw their arms around him. They released him and Emma reached up to whisper in his ear. "Fred and George…how can you tell them apart?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"I have no idea. Ask Molly." he suggested. Narcissia gave Draco a hug and kissed his forehead. Before she could talk to him, Emma and Lauren had taken his arms and were dragging him outside. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Josh were standing, talking. Draco walked to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at Lauren. She was talking.

"We're going to teach Harry and Ginny how to drive tonight." She said pointing to the van in the driveway.


	32. Tiny Voices

"Harry! Stay on the road!" Emma screamed.

"I'm trying!!" Harry yelled.

"Try harder!" Lauren said loudly.

"Harry, if you kill us all, you'll wake up a dead man." Ginny threatened. It was quiet for a moment.

"Gin. What's that supposed to mean? First of all, we'd all be dead, so you couldn't kill Harry. And second, you can't wake up dead." Ron pointed out.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny said. She slapped his arm. Draco laughed when Ron cringed away. Fred screamed like a little girl.

"Harry!!!! You're heading into that river thing!" He screamed. Harry slammed on the breaks. He was breathing hard. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry. I actually crashed into the river the first time I drove." Hermione said. Everyone laughed.

"It's true, she did." Emma said. "It was scary as hell, too."

"I thought we were going to die." Lauren added.

"Lori, we weren't going to die." Emma said.

"You never know, Em." She sighed. "I think it's Ginny's turn."  
"Good idea, Lori." Harry hopped out of the car and held the door open for Ginny. She smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir." She smirked.

"You're quite welcome, my fair lady." He offered her his hand and helped her into the car. She smiled.

"Okay, remember what I said to Harry?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. You told him to move the stick thing to D, step on the big pedal and try not to kill anyone." Ginny said, turning in her seat to smirk at Emma.

"Exactly. And it might be a good idea to stay on the road." Emma said.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Lauren said. Ginny floored it. Everyone was pushed back into their seats.

"Holy shit!" Hermione screamed. "Gin! Slow down!" Ginny pulled her foot up a bit and was now going 90. "Okay, that's better."

"Who knew our little sister could drive?" George asked.

"I dunno. Good job, Gin!" Fred smiled. They laughed.

"How is it that the purebloods can drive better than us? We grew up around this!" Harry asked.

"That's a good question." Draco said.

"Harry has a point. That's not cool, guys." Hermione said. She moved to climb over Draco to sit by Harry but Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap. "Dude. I wanna sit by my secret lover!" she pouted.  
"Too bad. I want to sit with my wife." He said. Harry laughed.

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said. "Ginny! Turn the music up!" she added.

"Hermione, it's already really loud." Ginny screamed.

"And?" Hermione said. Ginny sighed and turned it up. "Thank you, love." Hermione said pleasantly. Ginny shook her head and turned a sharp corner.

"Damn. You're really good." Harry noted. "I'm disowning you." Ginny sighed.

"You're just jealous of my superior skill."

"What superior skill?" Ron asked. Ginny took a hand off the wheel and turned around to hit Ron. "That's not cool." He muttered. Everyone laughed.

"You know you love me, Ron." Ginny said.

"I do?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley, do not make me come back there." Ginny said, faking Molly's voice.

"That was creepy. You sounded just like mum." Fred and George said. Hermione laughed.

"I think it would be safe to take Gin into town." Emma said. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Tell me where to go, Em." Ginny said.

"Turn here…okay. And go left here…go straight for a couple miles…and turn right at the stoplight. We'll end up at the old ice cream place we went when we were kids." Emma paused. "And careful not to speed. You don't have a license." Ginny smiled.

"I'll try."

"Dude! Turn it back up! It's our favorite song!" Josh said from the back. Hermione spun around.

"I forgot you were here! You were so quiet!"

"Yeah, well…"

"Josh, you're right! It is!" Emma turned the sound up on the iPod that was hooked up to the stereo. Tiny Voices from Boxcar Racer blasted and interrupted the quiet night air. Hermione, Josh, Emma, and Lauren were singing. Hermione went over and sat on Harry's lap so she could look out of the window.

_I've been all pinched up since Saturday  
I've run my self dry of excellence  
16 long years in, hale the bullshit in  
whatever I said on Saturday  
whatever I did I'll do it all again  
19 marks up walls  
each year one short fall_

_Tiny voices  
make things harder  
everybody will be let down  
everybody will be let down_

_What is this for, ex-parking lot  
the dreamers go by, they never stop  
20 plus 5 in, let the youth cave in_

_Tiny voices  
make things harder  
everybody will be let down  
everybody will be let down_

_Tiny voices  
make things harder  
tiny voices  
make things harder  
everybody will be let down  
everybody will be let down  
everybody will be let down  
everybody will be let down_

"Chocolate ice cream for everyone?" Lauren asked, taking her wallet out and jumping out of the car. Everyone nodded.

"Thank you, dahling." Emma called out.

"Well. This has been a good night."

"Blaise, you've been quiet." Ron said.

"Oh, yeah…sorriee. I've been thinking."

"About?" Hermione prompted.

"Nothing, really. Just… tired."

"Oh."

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How much do you love me?" He asked. Hermione smiled.

"A lot…why?"

"Do you love me enough to let me drive home?" He asked shyly. Hermione bit her lip.

"Okay, baby, I love you. But I do not love you that much." She replied.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Mrs. Malfoy." He said. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She climbed to the back and sat on the floor between Ron's and Blaise's legs. Draco laughed. Hermione reached up for a moment, pecked him on the lips, and ducked back down. Blaise smiled.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Draco laughed again. Hermione held a finger to her lips and shook her head. She pointed to Draco. "Honey, he knows where you are." Blaise muttered. Hermione shook her head and crawled under Ron's legs. She put his left leg in front of her and smiled. Ron patted her head. Hermione giggled. Ginny turned around.  
"How much have you had to drink tonight?" She asked.

"Only a small glass of wine." Hermione said softly. Lauren returned.

"I'm not carrying eleven ice cream cones. We're eating here." She said brightly. Everyone groaned as Emma threw the van door open. A cold gust of wind blew the girls' hair and made the guys' cheeks glow bright red. Blaise helped Hermione over the seat. She jumped out of the van and ran into Draco's arms. Ginny jumped out and landed on the ground. She groaned as Harry helped her up. Fred, George, and Ron laughed. Blaise sighed and stood by Ron.  
"Why would we eat ice cream when it's this cold outside?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Ginny.  
"I don't know." Emma said. She stood next to Fred. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smirked and winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and smiled. George looked at the ground, and then at Lauren, who was waving them to a picnic table by a couple of large rocks.

"Ice cream's gonna melt, guys!" she yelled.  
"Dude, it's too cold for that damn ice cream to melt. If anything, it'll freeze." Josh said. Emma linked her arm with his.  
"Oh shut up, Joshie! Just hurry the hell up!" Lauren replied.


	33. Bonfire

"Well…" Hermione muttered as they walked into the house. "Um…" she whispered when she saw the adults gathered at the table. "What do you think they're doing?" she asked Draco. He shrugged. Ginny giggled when she saw them. Hermione turned around. "What are they doing?" She asked Ginny.

"Firewhisky and a game." She muttered. "I'm gonna go tell the others to be quiet…" She whispered and walked outside again. Hermione walked quietly to the window and pushed the lacy curtain out of the way. Draco put his hands on her hips and looked over her. She smiled. Emma looked over.

"Come outside." She mouthed. Hermione nodded. She took Draco's hand and carefully closed the front door. Emma had a bottle of beer in her hand. "Party?" She asked before drinking from the bottle. Hermione shook her head and took the bottle out of Emma's hand.

"No. Last time you had a party ended up with your living room being destroyed and a lot of regrets." She said and drank from the bottle. The bitter taste filled her mouth and tasted familiar to Hermione. She smirked and wiped her mouth. "Let's just hang out in the backyard." She suggested. "Start a fire…" Hermione said. Everyone cheered and ran around to Emma's house. Draco stood on the wire fence door and pushed it open. Harry pushed him off and ran to stand behind Ginny. Ginny laughed and walked away.

"I'm going to get some firewood." Josh announced.

"I'm gonna find a lighter." Blaise said.

"Em, where are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"They're at your dad's house."

"Oh. Well. I'm going to destroy your newspaper." She said, walking into the house. Fred and George looked after Josh.

"We're off to terrorize the townsfolk." They said. Ron looked around.

"I don't know what to do…I think I'm going to help Fred and George…" he muttered. Draco smiled.

"Well…uh…what can I do?" he asked. Emma shrugged.

"Whatever you usually do." She said.

"Hey, Harry! " He called. Harry popped out from behind a tree.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry said back. They both laughed. Ginny and Emma rolled their eyes and went inside, leaving all the boys outside. Other than Blaise…but he doesn't really count as a guy. Hermione jumped up and sat on the counter in the kitchen and took the glass Emma handed her. Lauren sat on the island and grabbed an apple. Ginny jumped up and sat by Hermione. She crossed her legs.

"I think the boys all like Josh." Blaise said. Everyone laughed.

"I dunno, Blas. Do you like him?" Emma smirked. Blaise smiled.

"Yeah. He's pretty laid back." He said and tested the lighter he found. It didn't work. He sighed and threw it in the sink.

"I see." Ginny said, taking Hermione's glass and taking a drink. "Ewe. Emma, what is this?" She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"That, my love, is tequila." Emma said.

"Em! Why'd you give me that? You know I hate the stuff."

"Dunno. Oh, here. Give it to me." Emma said, holding her hand out to Ginny. Ginny stuck her tongue out and handed the glass to Emma. Emma downed the small glass.

"I will never know how you do that. That's too strong." Lauren said. Emma smirked.

"At least I don't drink vodka from the bottle." She raised her eyebrow. Lauren blushed.

"Vodka? Lori? What the fuck?" Hermione asked.

"Dude, it was only one time." Lauren muttered. Emma laughed.

"Okay…try three times, honey." Emma said.

"No…wait. Was it really?" Lauren asked. Emma nodded.

"Wow…" Lauren looked around. "Dude, we gotta stop drinking."

"I know. But then we wouldn't have every much fun, now would we?" Emma pointed out. Everyone nodded.

"Guys, it's not healthy." Hermione pointed out.

"At least we're not doing drugs." Emma said.

"You have a point."

"And we're not drinking _that_ much…"

"Let's just drop it, sweets." Lauren said. Hermione pouted and accepted the wine glass that Emma offered her. She took a sip of it and handed it to Ginny.

"Hey, Blas, did you find that lighter?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes! I finally found one!" He held up a small lighter. "And look! It's zebra stripped!" He smiled. Everyone laughed. Ginny took a sip of the red wine and gave it back to Hermione. She smiled. Emma giggled and jumped down. She kissed Blaise's cheek. He smiled and offered her his arm. "Care to dance, Emma?" He asked formally. Emma smiled and nodded.

"You guys are crazy." Ginny noted as the waltzed around the kitchen. Lauren shook her head and took a sip out of the wine bottle. "And you, Lauren, are quite the contradiction."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, cocking her head.

"You look like the perfect girl. A girl that gets perfect marks in school…" Ginny smiled. "You're a party girl, honey!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, that's how it's always been." Emma called from the living room. Lauren blushed.

"What about Hermione? She's always been the good girl. She takes risks and she's very brave and the strongest girl I've ever met." Lauren said. "And look at you! You drink, a bit…and you speed when you're driving. You're a contradiction!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get tired of being the 'good girl' all the time." Hermione rolled her eyes when she used her air quotes. Lauren smirked.

"And to quote my favorite band, blink-182: well…I guess this is growing up…" Lauren smirked. Hermione blinked.

"Damn. This is growing up? It seems like we're still the stupid immature schoolgirls we've always been." She said. Emma smiled and let go of Blaise's hand. She jumped back on the counter.

"Now, go take the boys the lighter. Let them feel 'manly' for once." Emma smirked. Blaise nodded and skipped out of the house. The girls laughed.

"We _are_ the stupid immature schoolgirls we've always been. We're just hotter and sexier and crazier." Emma said, loosening her tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons and shaking her long hair out.

"You have a point…" Hermione smirked. Draco ran into the house and looked at the girls. His hair was windswept. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Emma. She looked over at Hermione, who smirked. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Honey, your beautiful wife is sitting right over there." Emma said, pointing to Hermione. Draco smiled and turned to look at Hermione. Hermione jumped off the counter and walked up to him. She acted like she was going to kiss him but stopped right before she got to his lips.

"You're going to have to sleep on the floor tonight, my dear husband." Hermione smirked and patted his chest before walking outside. "Am I to presume that the fire is ready?" she asked. Draco looked after her with his eyes as wide as plates and mouth hanging open. He nodded numbly. Hermione smirked and thanked him. She swayed her hips as she walked out into the cold night. The girls all laughed at Draco.

"What'd I do?" he asked. Emma shook her head and took a sip of the forgotten wine glass in Ginny's hand. They jumped off the counters and walked outside. Lauren grabbed the bottle of wine before running out of the kitchen. Draco followed them. Hermione was sitting comfortably by Emma's legs with her head on Lauren's shoulder. Draco sat next to her. Harry looked at him and laughed.

"Good job, mate." He said, patting the spot on the log next to him.

"Dude…" Draco muttered as he sat next to Harry. Harry laughed again.

"You know what would be really fun?" Emma asked, intertwining her fingers with Hermione's. She leaned on her shoulder.

"What's that, love?" Blaise asked.

"Roasting marshmallows on sticks." She replied with a wide smile. Everyone nodded. Fred and George looked up.

"We'll look for sticks, Em!" they said. After they walked away, Ron looked at everyone.

"How do they do that?" he asked. Blaise patted his hand.

"Twin telepathy, sweetie." He said with a knowing smile. He nodded.

"Oh." He muttered. Emma rolled her head back and looked at Draco. He smiled at her.

"Dude, why aren't you down here with your beautiful wife?" she asked.

"She's surrounded by her sisters." He said simply. Ginny smiled and ran to sit on Hermione's lap. Hermione coughed. "Wait…someone needs to get marshmallows." He added. Ron jumped up.

"I'll get them!" he ran into the house. Everyone settled back, waiting for a fun night. Lauren passed the bottle of wine around and began to hum to herself. She linked her fingers with Ginny's and put her head in Blaise's lap. He ran his fingers though her hair and began to braid. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. He smirked.

"Miss me, dear?" He sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not yet…but maybe I will tonight." She smirked. Ginny laughed.

"Looks like Drake may have to have some ass to kiss if he wants Hermione in his arms tonight." Harry said. He hit him in the chest. Draco shook his head.

"Nah. Hermione'll get cold without me." he smirked.

"There's that famous Malfoy smirk." Hermione said.

"Oh, baby, you've got that mastered, too." Draco said. Hermione smirked. "That's what drives me crazy." He said. Hermione wouldn't let the smirk leave her face. Fred, George, and Ron returned at the same time. Fred handed a stick to everyone and Ron passed the bag around the fire. George threw another piece of wood in the fire.

"Cheers!" They all said before putting their sticks over the fire. Harry suddenly jumped up and returned a moment later with two cases of beer. He handed a cold bottle to everyone.


	34. Body Shots

Molly and Narcissia walked quietly across the street. Their heels lay forgotten on the sidewalk. Narcissia giggled and grabbed Molly's hand to keep her from falling down. Molly giggled. "What are the kids doing?" She stage whispered. Narcissia shrugged. "Look! There's a fire!" Molly pointed to the back of Emma's house. "Shhhh." She said, taking Narcissia to the edge of the house and peeking over.

"Emma did body shots last time we were at a party." Lauren burst out. Emma spit her beer out and looked at her.

"Dude! Where did that come from?" She wiped her mouth. Hermione started laughing.

"Body shots? Really?" She smirked. Lauren nodded.

"It was quite funny." She said. Emma hit her.

"Er…body shots?" Draco asked. The girls all laughed.

"You know the tequila that Em made you try? And then the vodka Lori forced down your throat?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded.

"Well, honey, that's put in a pretty little shot glass. You lick salt off of the body and take a shot off the stomach. Then you have to take a lime from the girl's mouth. With your mouth." Emma said brightly. "It is kinda fun, really." She said. Lauren laughed. Emma pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Narcissia looked at Molly.

"Body shots?" She mouthed. Molly nodded.

"That's what I heard…" she muttered.

"Okay, now that we've ruined my life…what do we do now?" Emma asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I dunno. Truth or Dare, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked.

"Dare…" he said. Hermione bit her lip.

"I dare you to burn your clothes." She smirked. Draco actually laughed.

"All of them?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Just the ones you're wearing right now. Save the boxers." She said. Draco sighed and took off his shirt and threw it into the fire. "Damn. That's my favorite shirt, too." He muttered as he threw his pants in the flames. Hermione laughed. "Hermione, it's fucking freezing!" he complained.

"It's not as bad as when we swam in the lake at school." She laughed. "And we have a fire by us, now." she pointed out. Draco smirked and looked at her.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy…" he started. Narcissia looked at Molly with a wide smile on her face.

"Awwwwwh!"

"Dare." Hermione said. Draco smirked.

"Burn your clothes." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"That's not very creative." She said as she threw her tight long sleeve shirt in. "Isn't that the shirt that you love to see me it?" she asked. Draco bit his lip and didn't answer. Hermione threw her jeans in the fire. "And don't you love those jeans?" she smirked. Emma laughed and raised her arm, inviting Hermione to sit back down. She covered her best friend with the thick red blanket. Hermione curled up under the covers and smiled at Draco, who was shivering. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Truth or Dare, Gin?" he asked. Ginny looked at Hermione. She nodded.

"Dare, Mr. Potter. Who do you think I am?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The beautiful Ginny Weasley. The girl I'm lucky to call mine." He smirked. Ginny blushed. "Anyway, I dare you to…take a shot." He said. Ginny seemed unfazed by this simple dare.

"Tequila or vodka?" she asked. Harry blinked. Molly looked at Narcissia.

"They're _drinking_?" she asked. Narcissia nodded curtly. Molly's jaw dropped. "But…they're only…children…" She said. Narcissia shrugged.

"We have to let them make their own mistakes, Molly." She said. Molly sighed and looked at the kids again.

"Ewwwe. Tequila? Harry…that's disgusting." Ginny said when Blaise passed her a purple shot glass filled to the brim with the brown liquid. She closed her eyes, pinched her nose, and downed the shot. She shuddered and slammed the glass on the ground. Everyone clapped. Ginny hid her face in Hermione's arm. Hermione smiled and patted her head. Ginny groaned and turned around. "Blaise, Truth or Dare?" she asked. Blaise smirked and crossed his legs.

"Erm…I dunno! Pass!" he said. Hermione laughed.

"Pick someone else, dear." She patted Ginny's knee.

"Fred…Truth or Dare, brother?" She asked. Fred looked at his baby sister.

"I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer."

"Okay. I dare you to…kiss Emma!" she said. Fred looked at Emma, who was blushing profusely. Fred raised his eyebrow and nodded. Emma smiled and reached over the fire to fulfill Fred's dare.

"Okay, okay! I do _not _wanna see my brother make out with some random hot chick we met this morning!" Ginny said and shrank into Hermione's side. Emma sat back down and hit Ginny's leg. "I think we're done for the night…" She added.

"Killjoy!" Fred accused. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be grateful you got to kiss the girl." She said and threw a marshmallow at him. Hermione walked into Draco's waiting arms. Narcissia looked at Molly.

"They're married. There's a difference." Molly said. She grabbed Narcissia's hand and led her back to the _right_ house.

"Come on, guys!" Emma called from the back porch, waving to Hermione and Draco. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco quickly before running into the house and straight upstairs. Draco blinked.

"Drake, you want some coffee?" Josh asked. Draco nodded.

"Thanks, man." He said when Josh handed him a steaming mug. Hermione ran down the stairs in Emma's pajama pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She smiled and took the mug out of his hands.

"Don't mind if I do!" she took a drink of it and ran to the living room. Draco sighed and ran after her. She handed the cup of coffee to Emma, who put it on the end table. Draco laughed and picked Hermione up. He threw her over his shoulder and walked away. The girls were laughing and the boys were catcalling. Hermione giggled and punched his back. "You're going to wake up with bruises covering your back in the morning if you don't put me down, Draco Malfoy." She said through her giggles.

"I know." He said simply. He smiled and patted her legs.

"If you drop me, I will kill you. I will show you know mercy." She said.

"I know."

"Dude." she muttered. Draco smirked and walked outside. He carefully put her down against a wall. She smiled and put her hands on his chest.

"You like seeing me shirtless, don't you?" he asked, holding her hands in his. Hermione blushed.

"Maybe…" Draco smirked and kissed her quickly.

_And I want her, need her, and you always will pull me through…_

* * *

"It's two. Wake up, Hermione." Emma said, waving a cup of coffee in front of her face. It was Christmas Day. "Dude, we've waited all say for you to wake up. Then I got pissed and decided to wake you up myself." She said and kicked her lightly in the stomach. Hermione smiled and grabbed her foot, pulling Emma down. Emma poked her nose and kissed her forehead. "Get out of bed! Your hubby has a surprise for you." She said, pulling Hermione up. She jumped on Emma's back and they ran to the living room of the Granger home. There was a rather large Christmas tree standing in the corner. Streamers and brightly covered ornaments covered the green branches. Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Josh, Ginny, and Lauren were sitting on their legs on the ground around the tree. They each had a present in their laps. Narcissia, Molly, Arthur, Matt (Hermione's father), Shanna (Lauren's mother), Travis (Lauren's father), Tom (Emma's father), Jennifer (Emma's mother), Mark (Josh's father), and Skye (Josh's mother), were sitting on the couch, a present in their laps as well.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Skye said brightly. Hermione smiled and sat in Draco's lap. He put his chin on her shoulder. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy…sleep well?" he whispered. Hermione giggled and nodded. "That's good….happy Christmas." He said.

"You too, Draco."

_If you will, then we'll go as fast as we go far. Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart. And the sun won't be so blinding and the rains will finally come. The ashes will slowly pile up just to prove we're finally done…_

He handed her a very long box. He smiled.

"Open it…" he said. Hermione looked at him and gently touched the wooden box. She smiled and threw the lid off the box.

"Oh my God!! Thank you, Draco! I love you!!!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she screamed. Harry laughed.

"Now you have your own. You don't have to beg to borrow mine." He smirked. Ginny grinned.

"Harry got me the same thing!" she gushed. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. Emma smiled.

"Oh, Hermione! Will you take me out on it???" she asked, handing her a wrapped box. Hermione took it and kissed Emma's cheek.

"Yeah! But I get to have a go at it first! Tonight, promise." She said, unwrapping the gift Emma handed her. It was a notebook.

"It's from me and Lori…we got Harry to charm them so we can talk through them. We have the same ones." She said. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks." She handed Emma, Lauren, Ginny, Harry, and Josh their presents and leaned into Draco's warm embrace.

_If we can we will leave a letter and this song for you. And we'll write once a day and float it through the sea to you…We'll regret all those things we thought of but didn't ever do…When the sky seems to clear who will then be left but a few? Me and you…_

* * *

**5 reviews please, before i post the next chapter... **

**much love  
dana**


	35. Sorry

**Okay....I'm going to stop writing this story for a while. I'm want to finish and add to the rest of the stories that I'm working on. Sorry, guys. Even though that they're not as popular as this one, I'd like to work on them for a while. **

**Loads of Love,  
Dana**


	36. Not Now

"I think… I think we should have another bonfire tonight." Emma said from her perch on the rail of her balcony, staring at Hermione with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She reached for the tea as Hermione handed it to her.

"Why? I thought you wanted to go out flying tonight…" Hermione said, her head cocked to the side. Emma glared at her.

"No, um, not tonight." She whispered very fast. Hermione giggled.

"Really?"

"Yes… Let's have another fire tonight, kay? Can we do that?" Emma asked quietly. Hermione stared at her best friend.

"Sure, Emma, whatever you want." She said softly, taking Emma's hand in hers. She smiled at her.

"Thank you, baby." Emma muttered, jumping down and hiding in Hermione's waiting arms. "Thank you."

_Come here, please hold my hand for now, help me, I'm scared, please show me how to fight this. _

Hermione wondered why she didn't want to go flying tonight, but Hermione learned that this was one of those things that you can't push. She held Emma in her arms, singing quietly in her ear. As Emma listened to Hermione sing quietly, she began to cry. She didn't let Hermione see; Emma was supposed to be the strong and tough one in their group. She always had been and always will be. She questioned herself, though. Why was she crying? She had no reason to cry. She was happy; her Hermione was home. She couldn't answer herself. She clung on to Hermione's arms and let her best friend comfort her.

_I'm here hold on to me__, __I'm right here waiting__, a__nd take my one last breath__, a__nd don't forget__ t__hat I will be right here waiting…

* * *

_

"Harry," Ginny started, turning around in her boyfriend's arms.

"What, Ginny?" He asked patiently.

"I love you." She smiled softly. "More than you'll ever understand." She whispered. Harry couldn't speak. So, he kissed her.

"Words will never be able to describe how much I love you." He whispered against her lips. "More than you'll ever be able to understand." He murmured. Ginny smiled widely. "I could spend forever with you in my arms, and that would never be enough." He muttered, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you, too, Harry Potter." She whispered contently. Harry smiled and kissed her with all he had.

* * *

"Draco…" Hermione sighed. Draco smiled.

"Yes?"

"Help me find some firewood." She whispered. Draco laughed and pulled her on his back.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, but sure, I'll help you find firewood." He smiled.

"What were you expecting?"

"Nothing…" He blushed, putting Hermione on a chair. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, Draco, tell me what you were expecting." She demanded. Draco shook his head.

"Why do we need firewood? I thought we were going flying tonight." He said, picking up a stick. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna go tonight. It's too cold." She whispered. Draco stared at her for a moment.

"Okay." There were some things you can't push, some things that you can't question, and this seemed like this was one of those things. "Do you know where the zebra lighter that Blaise had last night is?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No."

* * *

"Lauren, I think Justin wants to talk to you." Emma said, walking into her room. She was braiding her long hair over her shoulder.

"Why?" Lauren asked without taking her eyes off the book.

"I dunno." Emma said, sitting on the side of Lauren's bed, taking a hair tie off of Lauren's outstretched wrist. "He looked kind of sad."

"Well, he's the one that hasn't been talking to us for the last couple of weeks." She muttered. "He's the one that got mad when Hermione came home with a really hot boyfriend on her arm. He's the one that got mad and left when things didn't go his way. He's the one that yelled and fought with Hermione. He's the one that made her cry. He's the one that's been denying the fact that Hermione doesn't want him the way he wants her. He's the one that's been fucking hiding because he's too fucking scared to apologize and admit that he was wrong. He's the one that left because he was too scared to face his goddamn fears." She said, throwing her book on the floor. "He has no fucking reason to be sad."

"I know, baby." Emma whispered, holding Lauren's hand tightly. "I know." She whispered again. "But, I think it's worth telling _him_ that, rather than me. He's in the living room."

"Why the hell did you let him?"

"He practically forced himself in. I can go make him leave, if you'd like." Emma offered. Lauren thought about her offer. She squeezed her best friend's fingers.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emma asked sweetly. Lauren shook her head slowly.

"No, Emma, this is something I need to do on my own." She whispered. Emma nodded in understanding and sat at the top of the stairs, hugging her knees and bracing herself for the fight that was bound to break out.

Justin stood up as Lauren slowly descended the staircase. He smiled at her. She glared back. When she reached him, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What?" She snapped, avoiding his eyes. Justin looked down. "You don't wanna talk? Okay, that's fine. But, here, let me tell you everything that I'm sure you're going to apologize for." He voice was growing steadily louder.

"You were livid when you found out that we all loved Draco and that he made Hermione happy. You argued with her constantly, telling her that he didn't love her and that he was using her. When she asked you why the hell you weren't happy for her when she's been so happy for you when you had all your slutty girlfriends with you, you snapped at her and told her it was different. How the hell is it different, Justin? You know damn well that you used them to make her jealous. Take the hint: Draco's not here to make you jealous! It's been years, Justin, _years!_ You never got the damn hint, did you? She doesn't like you like that! She never fell in love with you after all of your stupid ass plans.

"You ran and hid when you finally actually figured it out that Draco _really _did love Hermione and that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. That's what you do, Justin. You run and hide when things don't go your way or when things get too fucking complicated for you. When you get scared? Oh, you disappear, because it's too much for you to handle. You're so weak. You could never face your fears, could you? You're too scared to do that, aren't you?

"You fought with her, Justin. So many times. _And after her mother died._ Do you really think that was right? That was low. You made her cry. You made her _hate _you. If you really love her, then why can't you accept that she's happy? Why can't you accept that she finally found someone that makes her happy? Why can't you just let her be happy? That's not too hard. We're not asking you to do much, Justin! Just let Hermione be happy and let Draco love her without any arguments from you!" Lauren was screaming and by the time she was done, her voice was scratchy and she was out of breath. Justin was staring at her with wide eyes.

"So, why the fuck are you apologizing to me? Go apologize to Hermione!" She yelled.

"I'm not here to apologize to you, Lori." He whispered. "I'm not here for you to blow up on me. I'm not here for you to point out everything that I've fucked up on during the last couple of months. I'm not here for any of that shit that I knew you were going to say." He said. "I'm not here for any of that. You wouldn't even let me speak before you exploded on me."

Lauren stared at him for a moment, still trying to catch her breath. Then she shook her head.

"I don't care, Justin. That's all I have to say to you. Go tell Hermione you're sorry. That's all she's really asking for. That's all I'm asking for. Go apologize to her. Don't give her some shitty shallow 'I'm sorry', actually tell her why you're sorry." She said. Justin stood there, staring at her.

"I don't wanna look at you, Justin. Go. Do what I told you to. No, I want you to apologize to Draco, too. He doesn't deserve the way you treated him."

"THE WAY I TREATED HIM? What about the way _he _treated me?"

" 'The way he treated you'? Um, no. He may not like you, but he was never mean to you. Like you were to him." Lauren was flaring up again. She took a deep breath.

"Just go, Justin. I don't wanna even look at you anymore. Just leave." She said, shoving him out of the front door.

Emma came running down the stairs, pulling her sister into her arms.

"I'm sorry, baby." She whispered, stroking her hair as she cried on her lap. "I know."

"I hope Hermione curses him." Lauren whispered.

"I know, Lauren. I do, too." Emma said softly, trying to silence her sobs.

"I hope she curses him."

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, turning around the corner. She saw her boyfriend immersed in a book. _He reads?_ She thought, looking extremely surprised. He didn't answer; he seemed to be too far into his book to notice Ginny. She giggled quietly. Ginny tiptoed around the couch, watching him turn a page. She quietly walked up behind him and tried to read some of the words on the paper. Finding that they were too small, Ginny jumped on him.

Harry screamed. Ginny giggled as she fell in his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked, staring at the blushing and laughing girl in his lap. Ginny giggled. He threw the book on the couch nearby, trying very hard not to hit his girlfriend in her head.

"I didn't know you could read!" She said with wide eyes. Harry sighed.

"Well, I do hang out with Hermione a lot." He explained simply before Ginny pushed down on his chest and they both fell down to the carpet with a loud _thump_. Harry laughed and pulled her closer and kissed her fingertips. She tried desperately to make her feet touch his, but she was simply too short. She pouted.

"You're absolutely crazy." He muttered. "You know that right?"

Ginny shrugged as she put her head down on Harry's chest, listening to his strong heart beating under his dark grey t-shirt. Ginny smiled as Harry played with the fabric on her dress.

"I s'pose. But, you wouldn't love me if I wasn't, now would you?" She said happily as she played with the collar of his shirt. Harry smiled.

"I dunno, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a _normal_ girlfriend…" His smile quickly turned into a smirk. Ginny sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a _normal_ boyfriend." She smiled. "But we don't always get what we want, do we, baby?" She said quietly. Harry laughed.

"I guess not." Harry said, still laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes. "But, Gin, having a _normal_ boyfriend would be incredibly boring. And, plus, look who you're dating!" Harry said, pointing to himself. "The Boy-Who-Lived!" He exclaimed. Ginny smirked.

"More like the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die." She said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You hang out with Drake too much." He said. Ginny shook her head.

"Nah, I got that one _all by myself_!" She said, looking highly offended. They both knew she was joking and it took all Harry had to not burst out laughing. It seemed Ginny was having the same problem. Harry poked her nose.

"Did you really?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. Harry merely smiled at her.

"Okay, okay." He whispered. Ginny smiled happily and put her head back down on his chest. Harry combed his fingers through her long hair.

"I love you." He whispered. He felt Ginny smile against his chest.

"I love you, too, baby."

* * *

"Emma!" Hermione called, holding Lauren and Ginny's hand. Draco and Josh were trailing behind them. Fred, George, and Blaise were already in the backyard of Lauren's house, starting the fire. Emma appeared from behind the kitchen, her fingers moving quickly as she braided her hair over her left shoulder.

"One sec! I'm getting the marshmallows!" And with that, she threw a large bag of marshmallows at Lauren. Then a box came flying at Hermione. She caught it and threw it back to Draco. Then a large package of chocolate came flying out at them. Josh caught it with ease right before Emma came running out at them, pulling an oversized hoodie over her head. She jumped on Josh's back and they were off to Lauren's house. They could already hear the fire crackling.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled when they came in sight of the fire. Fred was doing a war dance around the edges and screaming war chants.

"Yes, little sister?" He said, stopping in front of George, who attempted to push him in the fire.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" She yelled, throwing a marshmallow at him. He caught it with ease and threw it into his mouth.

"I'm dancing, of course." He said simply, continuing his war dance. George joined him this time, and Blaise was watching in amusement.

Emma sat down next to Blaise, pulling Hermione down with her. Lauren sat at Emma's feet, who immediately begun braiding her long hair. Draco sat next to Hermione, wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggled.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Emma asked, looking around. Blaise smiled at her.

"They're looking for sticks so we can roast marshmallows." He said, breaking of a piece of chocolate and popping it into his mouth. Emma nodded in understanding. Ginny sat next to Draco, searching around the edges of the trees, looking for her brother and boyfriend.

"So, did anyone bring the Firewhisky?" Draco suddenly asked, smiling widely. Blaise returned his smile and reached behind him.

"I did!" He grinned. Lauren reached for it eagerly. Hermione slipped her shoes off and crossed her legs. Draco smiled at her. Lauren brought the bottle to her lips.

"I only drink this much around you." Hermione said when Lauren handed her the bottle. Ginny smirked.

"Oh please. What about that night in the common room?" She said, taking the bottle. Hermione didn't say anything.

"Exactly." Ginny smirked again. "Harry!" She jumped up when she saw him emerge from the forest with a handful of sticks. She jumped into his arms.

"Well, hello there!" He said happily as she moved to his back. Ron laughed and handed sticks out to everyone.

"Truth or dare again?" Fred asked. His eyes lit up. Ginny laughed.

"Sure." Fred's eyes searched the group.

"Emma, truth or dare?" He smirked. Emma laughed.

"Truth." She said, taking a swig of the beer that Josh handed her. Fred stared at her.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, smiling widely. Emma blushed. Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Um, what?" Emma asked, handing Blaise the beer. Lauren laughed.

"That means yes, Freddie." She smirked. Fred smiled and took a swig of the beer that him and George were sharing.

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Blaise asked. Hermione beamed.

"Er, I think imma go with truth first." She said, turning to face him.

"Oh, you're no fun." He pouted. "Alright, fine. What was your first reaction when you found out you were married to Drake?"

"WHAT?" Justin came out from behind the fence. "YOU MARRIED HIM?"

Everyone went quiet as the bottle of beer fell to the ground and shattered to pieces.


	37. The Impossible Return

"Well.. Er.. This is rather awkward." Fred spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Justin. You need to leave. Now." Josh said, standing up and his hands curled up into fists. Harry let go of Hermione and pulled his wand out. Hermione moved further into Draco's arms.

"I will fucking curse you if you don't leave her alone. Just go." Harry said darkly. Justin burst out laughing.

"And.. you're going to hurt me with a _stick_? How _drunk_ are you?"He sneered. Harry pointed his wand at him silently. A bright red light shot out from the end of his wand. Justin fell back, stunned. Hermione groaned.

"Oh, Harry…" She cried. "That's gonna get you in trouble.."

"I'm 17, 'Mione. I can do magic now."

"Yes, I know that, honey, but you just cursed a Muggle. That's illegal." She whispered. Harry shrugged and bent down. He pulled a knife from Justin's limp hand. He frowned and said darkly, "It was self defense."

"Holy shit. He had a fucking knife." Emma whispered. Her voice was shaking. "He had a _fucking knife._"

"What the hell was he going to do with it?" Ginny asked.

"I hope he wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do with it." Draco muttered, pulling Hermione closer to him; she was crying now. He stroked her hair and whispered lovingly in her ear, "It's okay, baby, we won't let him hurt you. _I _won't let him hurt you." He wiped the tear from her cheeks. "I love you. It's gonna be alright, kay? I promise."

"Hermione, the Winter Carnival is in town. Wanna go?" Emma smiled. Hermione beamed and nodded.

"Only if I can drive." She said. Everyone nodded and climbed into the van. Hermione slid into the driver's seat while Draco rushed to the passenger side. Hermione started the car and picked up the iPod. She scrolled down the playlist for a minute.

"Kay, guys. We're listening to Angels and Airwaves, kay?" And she turned the volume all the way up as she backed out of the driveway.

"Which album?" Lauren yelled over the music.

"Love." Hermione yelled back. Emma smiled and leaned back into her seat, not bothering with any seatbelts as Ginny sat down at her feet, pulling her knees to her chest and singing.

"I didn't know you knew them, Ginny!" Lauren cried, looking at her new friend with wide eyes. Ginny smirked.

"I hang out with Hermione too much." She said simply.

_I'm not the one to complain of bad dreams,  
It's like disease, but without a life  
It's all a scene with this great directive  
That we're all lost and we're stuck in time  
We feel alone in a strange blue ocean  
And we're all scared as death to die_

"Harry's not!" Fred said cheerfully. Harry flipped him off and reached up and turned the music up.

_I'm not the one to admit it's helpless,  
I have a sense that we will be alright  
I wish for peace with electric silence  
To keep our hearts beating on our minds  
And we will see that we're all connected  
When we awake to the tunnel's light_

"Mum always wishes for silence," Ron said. Everyone laughed.

_Suit up, boys,  
We're on vacation  
With endless stay and reservations  
Saddest girls  
Who will await while dying inside,  
How will they get by? _

"That's why we have best friends and sisters!" Ginny yelled as she stuck her head out of the window. Emma giggled and pulled her by her waist back into the car, where she fell on her lap. They both laughed.

"And brothers!" Draco shouted from the front.

_Suit up, boys,  
We're on vacation  
With endless stay and reservations  
Saddest girls  
Who will await while dying inside,  
How will they get by? _

"They just will, kay?" Lauren laughed. Hermione shook her head as she took a lit cigarette from Josh and brought it to her lips.

_Suit up, boys,  
Let's ride, it's the weekend  
Get down, girls and dance with your best friend  
Show yourselves and take what you ask for  
Let it go, no fights on the dance floor_

"Yeah, Emma, no fights on the dance floor!" Lauren giggled.

_Suit up, boys,  
Let's ride, it's the weekend  
Get down, girls and dance with your best friend  
Show yourselves and take what you ask for  
Let it go, no fights on the dance floor. _

_Suit up, boys,  
Let's ride, it's the weekend  
Get down, girls and dance with your best friend  
Show yourselves and take what you ask for  
Let it go, no fights on the dance floor_

_Suit up, boys,  
Let's ride, it's the weekend  
Get down, girls and dance with your best friend  
Show yourselves and take what you ask for  
Let it go, no fights on the dance floor_

"Well. That was a bit extensive. How many times was that?" Harry said jokingly. Hermione hit him from the front seat, smiling as she threw the cigarette out of the window.

_The night gets better, but wait, so wonderful  
They move together and dance so colorful  
And kiss like flowers that breathe with pheromones  
Songs get louder, it feels so natural._

_The night gets better, but wait, so wonderful  
They move together and dance so colorful  
And kiss like flowers that breathe with pheromones  
Songs get louder, it feels so natural._

Hermione pulled into a parking spot and jumped out of the car.

"Well…" She said as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as they gathered into a big circle. "What shall we do first?"

"I'm hungry." Emma stated. "Let's get funnel cakes, yeah?"

* * *

"This is _orgasmic._" Hermione sighed happily as she took another bite of the funnel cake on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes.

"RIGHT?" Ginny exclaimed as she licked the powdered sugar off of her fingers. Harry smiled and reached over to kiss his girlfriend.

"You still had some sugar on your lips." He smirked. Ginny shook her head and continued to eat.

"Oh, Harry, how I love you so." She grinned.

* * *

"Such a pretty girl…" Hermione whispered sadly as they walked past a girl on a bench with tears running down her cheeks. She let go of Draco's hand and slowly walked over to the girl.

"I'm sorry…. But what's wrong?" She said softly, bending down in front of the little girl.

"I lost my mummy." She sniffed. Hermione frowned.

"I'll help you find her," She promised and offered the little girl her hand. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kaylee." She whispered as she clinged to Hermione's hand. "I'm Hermione." She responded kindly.

"Where was the last place you saw her, Kaylee?" She asked.

"I lost her over there, by the bumper cars." And Hermione lead Kaylee to the bumper carts. Everyone silently followed her, exchanging curious looks.

"What does she look like, honey?" Hermione asked. Kaylee looked at her.

"Just like me." Hermione examined the girl. She had long pitch black hair and icy blue eyes with the palest skin.

"Okay."

"Hey, kitten, I think that's her!" Emma said, pointed to a woman looking around frantically.

"Is that her, sweetheart?" Ginny asked softly. Kaylee looked up.

"Yes!" And she let go of Hermione's hand and ran to her mother.

* * *

"I think we should hit up the carousel." Lauren said happily, starting to skip in the direction of the moving horses.

"Kay!" Emma exclaimed and slipped her hand in Lauren's and together, they ran off into the night.

"Has anyone spiked their drinks?" Harry jokingly asked. Hermione shrugged.

"It's a possibility, I s'pose."

"Did _you_ spike their drinks?"

"Hell no!"

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Dude."

"I WANT THE PINK HORSE!" Emma yelled and jumped on the pink horse and smiled. Harry looked at his sister.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't spike their drinks?" He raised his eyebrows as he watched Lauren jump on a white one facing the wrong sway.

"Why would I do that?"

"I dunno… but it looks like something's wrong with them…"

"Nah, that's how they usually act." She assured them and ran to the black horse next to Ginny's white one. Harry and Draco climbed on two black ones behind the girls.

"I'm sorry.. but this would be really trippy if you were high." Harry laughed as they began to move.

"Dude. Yes." They both laughed.

"We should try it.." Ron laughed from behind them.

"Maybe next time, mate." Harry smiled, patting Ron on the back.

* * *

"I just wanted to let you know something," Emma said, leaning toward Hermione. Her breath smelled like beer.

"What's that, Em?" Hermione asked.

"I really like that you're home. You gotta come back home more often. Bring back this.. family of yours." She smiled widely. "They make life interesting… You're so lucky, 'Mione. I love you."

"I'll try my best to come home more often. I have to split up my breaks between Narcissia, Molly, and Dad. I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

"I think… We should sneak some Selsum Blue in Snape's inbox thingie back at school." Fred piped up from the floor. Hermione burst out laughing.

"I second that motion, my brother." George said.

"We go back to school tomorrow…" Blaise said sadly. "I think we should have another fire."

"Yes, but, honey, we just got back from the carnival. I think that that was a pretty freakin' awesome last night here." Ginny replied, smiling as she reached out to take his hand in hers.

"I do have to say I miss Remus, though." Harry said as he took out the mirror his godfather had given him two years ago. He opened it and stared at it for a couple seconds. Ginny frowned at the sadness and longing in his eyes as he stared at his own sad reflection. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Sirius?" He said hopefully. Hermione fell off of Draco's lap and climbed over Fred and Emma and sat on the floor beside Harry's head.

"Are you cereal?" Sure enough, Sirius's smiling face was staring back at them.

"Sirius? What.. how.. WHAT?"

"Hi!" Sirius said happily.

"Dude.. How the hell… You… But… The veil… What?" Ginny was spluttering as she sat next to Harry. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah… About that… Well.. Basically, I found a way out."

"That's not possible, though, Sirius. We _saw_ Bellatrix hit you with the Killing Curse." Hermione said.

"Well.. yeah. But I guess it didn't work 'cos of me falling back through the damn veil thing. I found a way out, though."

"How?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. Sirius laughed gently.

"I dunno… But… I opened my eyes yesterday.. and I was _home._"

"Does Remus know?"

"Of course! He's staying with me now. I mean.. I've been dead for like, two years now. I kinda need to… er, I dunno.. get back on my feet."

"Are you at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked in a rush, jumping up from his spot on the couch, making Ginny and Hermione fall to the floor.

"Of course.. where else do I have to go?"

"I'm coming!" Harry exclaimed and he ran out of the house. Ginny and Hermione eagerly followed him.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny burst through the door of Hermione's Dad's house.

"Mum!" They all yelled. Molly looked up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing up and rushing to hug Harry, who looked as though he was nearly in tears.

"Sirius!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Molly asked, letting go of Harry.

"He's.. He's not dead!"

"But, Harry, dear, that's impossible." Molly said sadly. Harry actually laughed as he pulled out the mirror from his pocket.

"Sirius Black." He said clearly. Molly looked around nervously.

"I thought you said you were coming, Harry." Sirius's voice said from the mirror. Molly gasped.

"But how is that possible?"

"I dunno, mum, but, please, I need, _we_ need Floo powder to get to Grimmauld Place. _Now._" Harry said, unable to stay still. Molly walked across the room and handed Harry a small bag filled with green powder. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek as he climbed into the fireplace with Hermione and Ginny. He threw the powder at their feet and clearly said,

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." And the world disappeared.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, running into his godfather's open arms as they fell out of the large fireplace.

Remus came out of the kitchen and smiled at the girls.

"Do you know how this happened?" Hermione asked, going to hug him. Remus shook his head.

"I dunno.. but... I'm just happy to have my brother back." He smiled as he hugged Ginny.

"You don't know what I went through after you died, Sirius." Harry said as they all sat down around the dinner table. Sirius frowned at looked at his godson sadly.

"I saw." Sirius muttered, closing his eyes and seeing the screaming and crying Harry while Remus held him back, also biting back his tears. "I tried to come back, Harry, I really did. That image will never leave my mind…"

"Oh, by the way, Sirius, you've been cleared. So you can go out in public now and stuff." Ginny said happily.

"YES! Let's go break the law!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"I'm so glad to have Sirius back…" Hermione said happily, gripping Harry's hand.


End file.
